


Lumine I - Dornröschenschlaf

by Beerengold



Series: Lumine-Trilogie [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Werewolves
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beerengold/pseuds/Beerengold
Summary: Hermine bekommt es als Leiterin der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe nicht nur mit dem Angriff eines Werwolfrudels zu tun, sondern auch mit einem neuen Mitarbeiter, der ihr vom Zaubereiminister persönlich zugewiesen wurde. Sie muss sich, mit einem Geist aus ihrer Vergangenheit konfrontiert, den Herausforderungen der Gegenwart stellen und nach und nach begreifen, dass nicht immer alles so ist, wie es scheint.Die Trilogie ist beendet und wird nach und nach veröffentlicht! Viel Freude damit!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Lumine-Trilogie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659964
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Kapitel 1

Hermine lag mit geöffneten Augen auf dem alten abgewetzten Sofa und starrte an die Decke. Draußen prasselte der Regen gegen das Fenster. Es war ihr noch nie aufgefallen, doch ein feiner Riss zog sich von der großen Lampe in Richtung Wand. Sie reparierte ihn mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes. Wenn man nur alles so leicht kitten könnte. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf und begutachtete das Schlachtfeld. Zerbrochene Blumentöpfe, zersplittertes Glas, zerrissenes Papier, egal, wo sie hin sah. Der helle Holzboden blitzte nur an manchen Stellen noch hervor. An der Wand war ein großer roter Fleck zu sehen, von dem aus immer noch langsam Tropfen herunter liefen und sich in einer kleinen Pfütze sammelten. Immerhin war es der billigste Wein gewesen. Magie war schon etwas feines – mit Leichtigkeit konnte sie den Raum in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurückversetzen. Sie beobachtete wie Scherben wieder zu Gläsern wurden, wie abgesplittertes Holz sich wieder anschmiegte, wie Erde zurück in reparierte Kübel schwebte. Als letztes ließ sich die halb volle Flasche Wein wieder auf dem Couchtisch nieder. Ron und sie hatten wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Worüber hatten sie eigentlich gestritten? Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Es war vermutlich wie immer eine absolut unwichtige Kleinigkeit gewesen.

Seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts waren inzwischen fünf Jahre vergangen. Harry und Ginny waren zusammengezogen und hatten geheiratet und auch Ron und Hermine hatten sich diese Wohnung in London genommen. Anfangs schien alles perfekt zwischen ihnen. Es hatte lange genug gedauert, bis sie zueinander gefunden hatten, und sie wollten ihre Liebe in vollen Zügen genießen. Es waren schöne friedliche Jahre, die sie nach dem Ende des Krieges bitter nötig hatten. Hermine hätte glücklich sein müssen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Immer wieder versuchte sie sich selbst ins Gewissen zu reden, sich klar zu machen, dass sie alles hatte, was man sich wünschen konnte, dass sie eigentlich kein Recht hatte, unglücklich zu sein. Doch es half alles nichts, etwas fehlte in ihrem Leben und sie fand es einfach nicht. Sie bemühte sich lange Zeit, das Gefühl zu verdrängen, doch es kam immer wieder zurück. Langsam aber sicher wurde ihr bewusst, dass Ron ihr nicht das bieten konnte, was sie sich wünschte. Hermine hatte ihr Leben lang alle Bücher verschlungen, die sie in die Finger bekam. Und entgegen der Behauptung einiger böser Zungen waren das nicht nur Sachbücher gewesen. Sie liebte Romane, dramatische Liebesgeschichten mit und ohne Happy End. Vermutlich hatten diese Bücher sie nach und nach verdorben – ihr unrealistische Hoffnungen und Wünsche eingepflanzt, sie mit ihrer Situation unzufrieden werden lassen. Selbst Ron hatte irgendwann gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Selbst Ron. Da war das Problem. Hermine wollte die große Liebe, Romantik, Gefühle, die sie beinahe platzen ließen, einen Partner, der ihre Bedürfnisse spürte. Und sie hatte Ron. Eigentlich hätte sie es schon in der Schule wissen müssen. Dass er so lange gebraucht hatte, um sich seine eigenen Gefühle einzugestehen und auch danach zu handeln, war genau das Gegenteil von dem, was Hermine sich wünschte. Es war ja nicht so, dass er sich nicht bemühte... Ein furchtbares Wort. Bemühen. Im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten tat Ron alles... Nein, das war nicht besser. Diese Gedanken schwirrten schon eine Weile in ihrem Kopf. Immer wieder war sie kurz davor, die Beziehung zu beenden, doch dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Sie konnte das alles nicht einfach wegwerfen. Er war schließlich nicht irgendjemand, er war ihr bester Freund. Das Risiko, auch diese Freundschaft zu verlieren, war einfach zu hoch. An diesem Tag war das Fass jedoch endgültig übergelaufen. Und dass sie sich an den Grund für diesen Ausschlag gebenden Streit nicht erinnern konnte, sagte einfach alles. Ron hatte seine Sachen gepackt und war hinausgestürmt. Sie kannte ihn, er würde sich bald beruhigen, doch bis dahin hatte sie nicht vor, mit ihm zu sprechen. Das wäre sinnlos. Hermine sah sich in der kleinen Wohnung um. Viel fehlte nicht. Er hatte neben seinen Kleidern natürlich seine Quidditch-Fanartikel und die Schokofrosch-Sammelkarten mitgenommen. Die meisten seiner Sachen hatte er gar nicht erst vom Fuchsbau mit hier her gebracht. Seinen Besen konnte er in der Stadt ohnehin nicht fliegen und besonders viel Platz war auch nicht. Sie hatten neben dem Bad und dem Schlafzimmer noch ein weiteres Zimmer. In einer Nische war eine winzige Küche, bei deren Anblick Mrs. Weasley beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre und die durch eine Theke vom Rest des Raumes getrennt wurde. In der Mitte des Zimmers, mit dem Rücken zur Küche, stand das alte Sofa aus grünem Chintz-Stoff, das seine besten Tage wirklich hinter sich hatte. Den kleinen Tisch aus dunklem Kirschholz hatte Ron zu Hermines Ärger regelmäßig als Ablage für seine Füße missbraucht. Ihr ganzer Stolz war ihre Bücherwand. Wuchtige Regale, ebenfalls aus dem dunklen Holz, bedeckten jeden verfügbaren Zentimeter. Alphabetisch geordnet hatten dort die meisten ihrer kostbaren Schätze Platz gefunden. Was in einer Zaubererwohnung nicht fehlen durfte, war natürlich der an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossene Kamin. Für sie alleine war die Größe der Wohnung nun absolut ausreichend. Doch sie hatte nicht vor, noch sehr lange hier zu bleiben. Sie musste nun auf Ron keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen und würde den Ruf von Minerva McGonagall annehmen. Die Schulleiterin hatte ihr den Posten der Lehrerin für Zauberkunst angeboten. Professor Flitwick wollte lieber heute als morgen in den Ruhestand und Hermine war wohl seine Wunschkandidatin. Das einzige Hindernis war noch, dass sie den Zaubereiminister um ihre Entlassung als Leiterin der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe bitten musste, doch das dürfte kein Problem sein. Kingsley Shacklebolt war ein Freund von ihr und ein Posten in Hogwarts eine große Ehre, der er nicht im Weg stehen würde.

Die Sicherheit diesbezüglich, mit der sie am Vorabend ins Bett gegangen war, war am nächsten Morgen verschwunden. Nervös klopfte sie an die Tür des Zaubereiministers. Schon bei der ersten Berührung sprang die Tür auf und ließ sie ein.

„Ah, Hermine, schön, dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind."

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich verstehe nicht?"

„Haben Sie mein Memo gar nicht erhalten?"

„Nein, ich war noch gar nicht in meinem Büro. Ich wollte Sie um etwas bitten."

„Ah gut, gut. Ich habe auch eine Bitte an Sie. Ich würde das niemandem sonst anvertrauen."

Hermine wurde ein wenig mulmig. Das klang nicht so, als wäre er mit ihrem Abgang einverstanden. Shacklebolt stand von seinem riesigen Schreibtisch auf und ging unruhig hin und her.

„Sie sind eine meiner begabtesten Mitarbeiterinnen und Sie haben einen unumstößlichen Charakter. Ich habe bei Ihnen nicht die Befürchtung, dass Sie sich beeinflussen lassen. Sie sind integer, loyal und unbestechlich."

Sie spürte, dass sie unter dem Lob des Ministers errötete. Ohne Frage fühlte sie sich geschmeichelt von diesen Worten, doch ihre Zuversicht im Bezug auf den kurzfristigen Wechsel nach Hogwarts schwand. Es war immerhin schon Juli und spätestens am 1. September müsste sie dort sein.

„Hermine, Sie werden ein Auge darauf haben, nicht wahr?" 

Kingsley Shacklebolt stand nun direkt vor ihr und sah sie fragend an.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber worauf soll ich ein Auge haben?"

„Habe ich das noch gar nicht gesagt? Auf Lucius Malfoy natürlich. Er ist seit kurzem wieder in England und man bekniet mich von allen Seiten, ihm einen Posten im Ministerium zu verschaffen. Scheinbar hat er noch einigen Einfluss auf die Leute. Man scheint nur allzu gerne die Vergangenheit zu vergessen, wenn mit den richtigen Mitteln gearbeitet wird. Ich kann allerdings nicht leugnen, dass wir es unter anderem seinen großzügigen Spenden zu verdanken haben, dass die Winkelgasse wieder aufgebaut wird."

Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Wie konnte dieser widerliche Mann wieder einen Fuß in die Tür des Ministerium bekommen? Jeder wusste, dass er ein Todesser gewesen war. Und nicht nur irgendeiner, sondern ein bedeutender. Ein überzeugter Anhänger Voldemorts. Warum waren die Leute bereit, ihm das zu vergeben? Warum musste er unbedingt wieder einen einflussreichen Posten bekommen?

„Ich verstehe, Herr Minister. Aber wie stellen Sie sich das vor?"

„Nun, ich habe letztlich den vielen Bitten nachgegeben und zugesagt, dass ich ihm eine Stelle im Ministerium geben werde. Er wird für Sie arbeiten."

„Für mich?" Wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie sich diesem Zauberer nicht einen Meter zu viel nähern, und nun sollte er mit ihr zusammen arbeiten?

„Ja, richtig. Ich möchte, dass Sie darauf achten, dass Mr. Malfoy nicht in seine alten Verhaltensmuster zurückfällt. Ich vertraue ihm nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Aber ich konnte mich nicht weiter gegen die vielen Stimmen durchsetzen. Hermine, ich zähle in dieser Sache auf Sie."

Sie räusperte sich und wusste nicht so recht, wo sie anfangen sollte. 

„Ich verstehe das Problem vollkommen und ich bin stolz darauf, dass Sie mir diese Aufgabe anvertrauen wollen, aber ich bin heute morgen hier her gekommen, um Sie um die Zustimmung zu meiner Ernennung als Lehrerin für Zauberkunst in Hogwarts zu bitten. Minerva McGonagall hat mich darum gebeten, die Nachfolge von Professor Flitwick anzutreten und ich möchte diese Chance wahrnehmen. Das Schuljahr beginnt, wie Sie wissen, am 1. September."

Während sie gesprochen hatte, hatte Hermine den Blick des ehemaligen Aurors gemieden und nun hielt sie gespannt den Atem an. Es klopfte.

„Ja, bitte?"

Die Tür ging auf und ein großer Mann trat ein. Hermine hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie ihn jemals wieder sehen müsste, doch da war er. Lucius Malfoy hatte sich äußerlich kaum verändert. Er hatte seine alte überhebliche Haltung wiedererlangt und sein silbrig-blondes Haar war wieder makellos glatt. Nichts ließ mehr ahnen, dass die letzten Monate unter Voldemorts Herrschaft für ihn alles andere als angenehm gewesen waren. Er war nicht unattraktiv und Hermine verabscheute sich selbst ein wenig dafür, dass es ihr nicht entging.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Minister.", sagte er mit einer tiefen Verbeugung. Der Angesprochene kam mit zwei großen Schritten auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Hand mit einem warmen Lächeln im Gesicht. Hermine gratulierte ihm in Gedanken für diese Scharade. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihre Abneigung diesem Zauberer gegenüber auch nur ansatzweise so gut verbergen konnte.

„Lucius. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Ich kann nicht klagen."

„Wie schön. Sie kennen Miss Granger?", Kingsley deutete auf Hermine, die sich eben von ihrem Stuhl erhob. Sie streckte ihm höflich die Hand zur Begrüßung entgegen.

„Selbstverständlich.", sagte Malfoy. Er sah ihr mit festem Blick in die Augen, ergriff ihre Hand und küsste sie, „Es freut mich, Sie wohlauf zu sehen."

Hermine erwiderte nichts und ein süffisantes Lächeln erschien auf den Lippen des ehemaligen Todessers. Offenbar stand ihr ihre Abscheu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Miss Granger ist die Leiterin der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe und ab heute Ihre Vorgesetzte."

Das Lächeln erstarb augenblicklich.

„Am besten, Sie führen Mr. Malfoy einmal herum und zeigen ihm alles."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Minister, ich kenne mich bereits im Haus aus."

„Seit Ihrem letzten Aufenthalt hier hat sich einiges geändert, wie Sie sehen werden.", sagte Hermine, den Einwand ignorierend, und öffnete die Tür für den neuesten Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums.

Kingsley lächelte sie dankbar an und sagte: „Hermine, wegen Ihrer Bitte sprechen wir ein andermal weiter. Ich werde mich mit Minerva deswegen in Verbindung setzen."

„Vielen Dank. Kommen Sie, Mr. Malfoy, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Während sie ihn umher führte, sprachen sie nur das Allernötigste miteinander. Schließlich kamen sie vor Hermines Büro an. Wie von Zauberhand war an dem leer stehenden Raum daneben bereits ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „L. Malfoy" erschienen. Die beiden Zimmer waren mit einer neu eingesetzten Glastür verbunden. Der Zaubereiminister hatte das mit dem ein Auge auf ihn haben offenbar wörtlich gemeint.

„Kommen Sie einen Moment mit in mein Büro, damit wir Ihre Aufgaben besprechen können."

Sie wies auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch und nahm selbst dahinter Platz.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich muss ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, ich habe erst heute Morgen erfahren, dass Sie im Ministerium, geschweige denn in meiner Abteilung arbeiten werden, daher weiß ich noch nicht so recht, wie ich Sie am besten einsetzen kann."

„Miss Granger, lassen Sie mich ebenfalls ehrlich sein, ich glaube kaum, dass ich lange unter Ihnen arbeiten werde."

Er versuchte scheinbar sie mit seinen grauen Augen nieder zu starren und sie zu verunsichern, doch damit hatte sie bereits gerechnet. Sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus, obwohl sie sich fühlte, als würde er sie röntgen.

„Na, na, nun seien Sie doch nicht schon am ersten Tag so pessimistisch ob Ihrer Leistung. Wenn Sie sich anstrengen, schaffen Sie die Arbeit bestimmt."

Darauf antwortete er nicht, sondern zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Wie Sie wissen, behandeln wir hier alle möglichen Fälle, die im Zusammenhang mit magischen Geschöpfen stehen. Ich werde Ihnen aus jedem der Bereiche Akten übergeben, die Sie bearbeiten werden. Sie werden nach den geltenden Vorschriften und Gesetzen entscheiden und ihre Entscheidungen ausführlich begründen. Ich werde mir das genau ansehen und danach überlegen, wie ich Sie am besten einsetzen kann. Sie können sich jetzt Ihr Büro einrichten."

Sie atmete tief durch, als er die Glastür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Für den Anfang hatte sie sich ganz gut geschlagen, fand sie, doch sie musste auf der Hut bleiben, dieser Mann war gefährlich. Was Ron wohl sagen würde, wenn sie ihm davon erzählte? Er würde vermutlich ausflippen, dass ein bekannter Todesser wieder im Ministerium arbeiten durfte. Sie würden gemeinsam darüber fantasieren, was er insgeheim plante und die verrücktesten Ideen haben. Sie würden... Ron würde nicht zuhause sein. Sie hatten sich getrennt. Sie würde alleine sein und sich davor fürchten, wieder auf Malfoy zu treffen. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass sie ihre Gedanken und Ängste nicht sofort mit ihrem besten Freund teilen konnte. Diese Erkenntnis über die Tragweite ihrer Trennung traf sie wie ein harter Schlag und ließ ihr beinahe die Tränen kommen. Sie konnte sie gerade noch unterdrücken und war sehr froh darüber, dass es ihr gelang, als sie bemerkte, dass Lucius sie durch die Glasscheibe beobachtete. Sie tat so, als hätte sie es nicht gesehen und begann damit, Akten für ihn anzufordern. Nach und nach füllte sich sein Schreibtisch mit Unterlagen und Hermine stellte zufrieden fest, dass er schon bald zu beschäftigt war, um ihr weiter ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.


	2. Kapitel 2

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Hermine in angenehmer Ruhe vor ihrem neuen Mitarbeiter. Sie warf hin und wieder einen Blick durch die Scheibe, doch die meiste Zeit ignorierte sie ihn beflissentlich. Sie war gerade dabei, die letzten Dokumente für diesen Tag zu unterzeichnen, als Malfoy an die Glasscheibe klopfte und schwungvoll die Tür öffnete.

„Wenn Sie dann soweit sind, können Sie meine Arbeit überprüfen."

„Ich bin gespannt."

Sie ging an Lucius vorbei und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Der Raum war ziemlich klein. Die Tischplatte schloss mit der Wand zu ihrer linken ab und war auch nach hinten so nah es ging an die Wand gerückt. Geradeaus konnte man durch die Glasscheibe in ihr eigenes Büro blicken, links vor dem vollgestellten Tisch war die Tür auf den Flur. Der einzige Weg aus dem Raum führte rechts um den Schreibtisch vorbei und dort hatte sich Lucius mit der Schulter an die Wand gelehnt. Er versperrte ihr – vermutlich mit voller Absicht – den Weg aus dem Büro, wie Hermine feststellte. Sie fühlte, dass sie nervös wurde. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf, sich nichts dergleichen anmerken zu lassen, und begann zu lesen. Die ganze Zeit spürte sie seinen festen Blick auf sich. Er strahlte eine gewisse Stärke und Macht aus und Hermine konnte sich der Wirkung nur schwer entziehen. Warum musste er so gut aussehen? Und warum roch er auch noch geradezu betörend?

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie können gerne nach Hause gehen, wir können das morgen früh besprechen."

„Nein, ich denke, ich warte lieber, bis Sie fertig sind, ich habe es nicht eilig."

Natürlich wollte er nicht gehen. Er genoss ganz offensichtlich, dass sie sich in seiner Nähe unwohl fühlte.

„Dieser arrogante Mistkerl!", dachte sie bei sich. Laut sagte sie: „Ganz wie Sie wollen."

Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung hatte sie an seiner Arbeit nichts auszusetzen. Die Begründungen waren allesamt makellos und einleuchtend. Er hatte sich an alle Vorschriften gehalten. Sie war ein wenig beeindruckt, das musste sie leider zugeben.

„Sie arbeiten recht ordentlich, Mr. Malfoy. Ich denke, für den Anfang behalten wir es so bei, dass Sie Akten aus verschiedenen Bereichen bearbeiten. Für den Außendienst brauche ich momentan nur erfahrene Mitarbeiter."

Sie stand auf.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Malfoy, grüßen Sie Ihre Frau von mir, ich habe sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen.", sagte sie grimmig.

Genau genommen war sie ihr seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts nicht mehr begegnet. Narzissa hatte damals ihren Teil dazu beigetragen, dass Harry überlebt hatte. Das änderte jedoch wenig an ihrer Abneigung.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger, grüßen Sie Ihren Mann, oder haben Sie etwa keinen?"

Er grinste fies, scheinbar in der Hoffnung, einen wunden Punkt erwischt zu haben. Was leider der Fall war. Hermine spürte, wie ihre Unterlippe und ihr Kinn zu beben begannen und schon wie die ersten Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln rauschte er davon und Hermine ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. Sie war wütend auf ihn und auf sich selbst, weil er es am Ende doch noch geschafft hatte, sie aus der Fassung zu bringen. Jetzt war er immerhin verschwunden und sie konnte ihrer Wut und ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassen. Als sie wenig später nach Hause kam, war das Bedürfnis danach, mit jemandem zu reden, so groß, dass sie eine Prise Flohpulver aus einer Schale nahm und Harry und Ginny besuchte. Im Haus der Potters angekommen, klopfte sie sich erst den Staub von der Kleidung. Die Reisen mit Flohpulver waren praktisch und schnell, aber unkomfortabel und meistens dreckig.

„Hallo?"

Sie war im Wohnzimmer angekommen. Hinter ihr im Kamin prasselte das magische Feuer wieder gemütlich, nachdem es Platz für den Besucher gemacht hatte. Eine große und, wie sie aus Erfahrung wusste, sehr bequeme Couch stand davor und auf einem Tischchen standen drei leergetrunkene Weingläser. Drei Gläser? Bevor sie sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, öffnete sich die große Flügeltür und Harry und Ginny kamen herein. Beim Anblick ihrer Freundin erschraken die beiden sichtlich.

„Hermine? Mit dir haben wir heute Abend nicht gerechnet. Ron war bis gerade eben hier, du hast ihn knapp verpasst.", sagte Ginny, nahm die Gläser und ging damit in Richtung Küche.

„Ron war hier?"

„Hat er dir das nicht gesagt? Er meinte, du hast zu viel im Ministerium um die Ohren und hast es deshalb nicht geschafft, mitzukommen."

Harry ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und streckte die Beine aus.

„Nein, hat er nicht, ich meine, hat er euch nichts erzählt?"

„Was meinst du?"

Hermine setzte sich neben Harry und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Wir haben uns getrennt. Er ist gestern ausgezogen."

Ihr Freund sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Das hat er nicht erzählt. Er meinte zwar, dass ihr euch gestritten habt, aber er hat mit keiner Silbe eine Trennung erwähnt."

„Was ist los?"

Ginny kam grade wieder herein.

„Hermine und dein Bruder haben sich getrennt."

Ginny sah ihre Freundin verdutzt an.

„Weiß Ron das auch? Es kam mir vorhin nicht so vor."

Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Warum hatte Ron verschwiegen, dass er am Tag zuvor ausgezogen war? Wegen ihm war sie jedoch nicht hergekommen.

„Darum bin ich aber gar nicht hier. Zumindest nicht nur. Ich wollte euch etwas anderes erzählen."

Und Hermine berichtete von ihrem Vorhaben, in Hogwarts zu unterrichten und von ihrer Begegnung mit Lucius Malfoy. Sie sah, wie sich die Gesichter ihrer Freunde verdüsterten. Immerhin war Lucius derjenige gewesen, der Ginny in ihrem ersten Schuljahr einen Horkrux zugesteckt und ihr Leben dadurch massiv gefährdet hatte. Die drei waren sich jedoch einig, dass Hermine zumindest bis zum neuen Schuljahr auf Malfoy und seine Machenschaften achten sollte.

„Kingsley wird dich bestimmt nicht von Hogwarts fern halten wollen. Aber er tut wirklich gut daran, dich auf Lucius anzusetzen.", sagte Harry.

„Du hast genug von seinen Machenschaften mitbekommen und fällst bestimmt nicht auf seine Saubermann-Fassade rein und lässt dich nicht einfach von ihm um den Finger wickeln."

„Das haben andere doch auch. Dein Vater zum Beispiel.", erwiderte Hermine mit Blick auf Ginny.

Diese lachte: „Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Dad und Malfoy Senior miteinander arbeiten könnten? Die würden kein einziges Wort miteinander sprechen und sich vermutlich irgendwann prügeln, wie damals in Flourish & Blotts."

„Ich erinnere mich. Meine Eltern waren ziemlich entsetzt über die rauen Sitten in der Zaubererwelt."

Hermine musste schmunzeln.

„Mom hat so getan, als ob sie wütend auf Dad wäre. Aber ich glaube, sie war selten so stolz auf ihn."

„Harry, ehrlich gesagt, ich habe Angst vor Malfoy. Er schüchtert mich durch seine bloße Anwesenheit ein und hat eine ganz merkwürdige Wirkung auf mich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich dem entziehen kann."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, er kann dir nichts tun. Sollte dir auch nur ein Kratzer zugefügt werden, schmeißt Kingsley ihn raus und ich bringe ihn um."

„Wie beruhigend.", sagte Hermine, doch sie lächelte dankbar.

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit Ron und dir?"

Harry nahm einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey.

„Ich hoffe einfach, dass wir bald wieder Freunde sein können, so wie es früher war. So ging es jedenfalls nicht mehr. Wir haben nicht funktioniert, das mussten wir wohl auf die harte und lange Tour lernen. Wir brauchen jetzt jeder ein wenig Zeit für sich und dann sehen wir weiter."

Harry und Ginny warfen sich einen Blick zu. Überzeugt waren sie nicht, aber sie nickten und sagten nichts weiter dazu. Warum hatte Ron nichts zu ihnen gesagt? Hermine blieb noch ein wenig bei ihren Freunden und reiste dann mit Flohpulver wieder nach Hause. Sie nahm eine ausgiebige, heiße Dusche und ging zu Bett. Hoffentlich hatte sie sich am nächsten Tag besser im Griff. Sie wollte Malfoy nicht noch mehr Angriffsfläche bieten, als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen hätte sie beinahe nicht mehr daran gedacht, doch der Blick von ihrem Schreibtisch in das benachbarte Büro rief ihr die Geschehnisse des Vortages wieder in Erinnerung. Lucius saß bereits dort und las ein offiziell wirkendes Dokument. Offenbar hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass sie angekommen war. Sie hätte es natürlich dabei belassen können, doch die Höflichkeit gebot es ihr, ihn zumindest kurz zu begrüßen. Sie öffnete die Glastür und sah wie er schnell seine Hände auf das Papier legte, damit sie nicht mehr entziffern konnte, worum es ging. Er hatte sein langes blondes Haar zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und trug wie immer einen eleganten schwarzen Anzug und darüber den üblichen schwarzen Zaubererumhang. Seine hellgrauen Augen waren direkt auf sie gerichtet und Hermine lief Gefahr von ihnen in ihren Bann gezogen zu werden.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte sie mit einem betont freundlichen Lächeln.

„Miss Granger.", erwiderte er mit einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken.

„Sie sind schon früh hier. Sonst bin ich meist die Erste in der Abteilung."

„Ihr Streben, immer und überall die Erste zu sein, ist mir natürlich bekannt."

Er grinste. Dieser Kerl war einfach unfassbar. Mit einem frustrierten Schnauben und unter Kopfschütteln schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Es war unmöglich ein normales Gespräch mit ihm zu führen. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde sie ihn irgendwann im Affekt verfluchen. Wobei es natürlich schade um sein gutes Aussehen wäre. Was dachte sie da nur? Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ärgerlich ab. In zwei Tagen war Vollmond und routinemäßig lagen alle bekannten Werwolf-Akten zur Einsicht bereit. Meist verliefen die Nächte ruhig, seit die Werwolf-Zentren in Betrieb waren. Das waren Einrichtungen, in denen Betroffene ihre Verwandlung unter ärztlicher Aufsicht, das bedeutet unter Verabreichung von schmerzlindernden Tränken und dem Wolfsbanntrank, sowie in gesicherten Räumlichkeiten durchleben konnten. Dort waren sie vor sich selbst sicher, etwaige Verwundungen konnten fachgerecht geheilt werden, und auch ihr Umfeld wurde nicht durch eine unkontrollierte Verwandlung gefährdet. Diese Einrichtungen waren ein erster Schritt dazu, die Betroffenen wieder in die Gesellschaft zu integrieren. Auch andere Länder hatten damit begonnen, solche Programme anzubieten.

Hermine erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Professor Lupin nach ihrem dritten Schuljahr fast aus Hogwarts geflohen war, weil er Angst vor der Reaktion der Eltern hatte. Sie setzte alles daran, das Bild vom menschenfressenden Werwolf aus den Köpfen der Zauberer zu verbannen und sie an die Anwesenheit dieser Kreaturen zu gewöhnen. Ihr drittes Schuljahr. Auch wenn Seidenschnabel damals mit dem Leben davon gekommen war, Lucius Malfoy hatte alles daran gesetzt, ihn auf den Richtblock zu bringen. Ob er wusste, dass Hermine seinem Sohn einen Faustschlag verpasst hatte? Sie beobachtete, wie er sich Notizen auf einem Blatt Pergament machte. Vermutlich war Draco damals hin und her gerissen zwischen Wut und Scham, dass ein Schlammblut ihn geschlagen hatte. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er seinem Vater gegenüber diese Schande zugegeben hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an sein schockiertes Gesicht und den Anblick der davonstürzenden Slytherins musste Hermine unwillkürlich grinsen. Sie war so in die Erinnerung versunken, dass ihr gar nicht bewusst wurde, dass sie Malfoy dabei immer noch anstarrte. Offenbar hatte er ihren Blick gespürt und beobachtete sie nun seinerseits. Als sie merkte, dass ihr Gesicht noch immer zu einem Grinsen verzogen war, räusperte sie sich kurz, legte ihre Hand an die Stirn und tat so, als ob sie ihre Unterlagen eingehend studierte. Bestimmt war sie knallrot geworden, es fühlte sich jedenfalls so an.


	3. Kapitel 3

Am Tag nach der Vollmondnacht kam Hermine schon gegen 4 Uhr morgens ins Büro. Richtig wach war sie noch nicht, doch sollte etwas vorgefallen sein, mussten sie zügig handeln. Draußen war es noch dunkel, die Sonne würde erst in etwa einer Stunde aufgehen. Sie warf ihre Tasche und ihren Umhang auf einen der beiden großen Ledersessel und wollte gerade um ihren Tisch herum gehen, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Es kam aus Malfoys Büro. Hermine zückte sofort ohne nachzudenken den Zauberstab und ging langsam auf die Tür zu. Der Raum war dunkel und sie konnte nichts erkennen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und flüsterte Lumos und die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes erleuchtete das dunkle Zimmer. Im ersten Moment konnte sie nichts ungewöhnliches erkennen, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf ein paar Füße hinter dem Schreibtisch. Jemand lag dort. Sie ging um den Tisch herum und erkannte Lucius, der dort offenbar schlief. Er lag auf dem Bauch, hatte seine Arme unter einem Kissen verschränkt, ein Bein angewinkelt und eines ausgetreckt. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich ruhig. Er hatte sein Hemd ausgezogen und sich mit seinem Umhang zugedeckt. Die Szene war irgendwie friedlich, doch die schlecht verheilten Narben auf seinem Rücken störten sie. Es waren tiefe Kratzer, die sich kreuz und quer über den gesamten Rücken verteilten. Sie mussten mit einem stumpfen, schartigen Messer oder einer Scherbe oder etwas in der Art zugefügt worden sein. Erinnerungen an den Aufenthalt in Azkaban vielleicht? Oder an Voldemort? Hermine betrachtete den Schlafenden. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie alt er war, Mitte oder Ende 40 vermutlich. Ihre Augen wanderten über seinen Körper, sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihn ausgiebig betrachten zu können. Für sein Alter war er ausgesprochen gut in Form. Ron hatte in den letzten Monaten ziemlich an Gewicht zugelegt. Es hatte sie nicht gestört, denn sie legte darauf keinen Wert und doch musste sie zugeben, dass Malfoy einen reizvollen Eindruck auf sie machte. Er wusste sicher, was er wollte und wie er es wollte und war nicht so, nun, so zaghaft wie Ron. Dachte sie gerade wirklich über... Nein. Nein, nein, nein.

Sie wollte sich leise entfernen, bevor ihre Gedanken eindeutiger werden konnten, doch sie stieß mit dem Fuß gegen das Tischbein und fluchte laut. Malfoy fuhr hoch und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab, den er scheinbar in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf Hermine. Sie reagierte augenblicklich.

_Stupor! Protego!_

Sein Schock- und ihr Schildzauber trafen sich auf halbem Weg und verpufften. Lucius erkannte nun, wen er da vor sich hatte und riss die Augen weit auf.

„Miss Granger! Was bei Merlins Barte machen Sie hier?"

„Das selbe könnte ich Sie fragen. Haben Sie etwa hier geschlafen?"

Er sah sich um und schien erst da wieder zu bemerken, wo er war. Seufzend griff er nach dem Kissen und verwandelte es zurück in sein Hemd. Er stand auf und schlüpfte hinein. Hermine beobachtete stumm, wie er nach und nach die Knöpfe zu machte und seine Bauchmuskeln hinter dem Stoff verschwanden. Sie riss sich von diesem Anblick los und bemerkte, dass ihm ihre Blicke nicht entgangen waren. Er sah ihr belustigt in die Augen. Sie verließ den Raum und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Darauf befand sich bereits ein Lagebericht. Zu ihrem Entsetzen hatte es tatsächlich einen nächtlichen Angriff gegeben, bei dem sogar mehrere Werwölfe beteiligt waren und noch schlimmer – ein Muggel war tot. Hermine seufzte. Dieser Teil ihrer Arbeit war mehr als unangenehm. Das Rudel musste aufgespürt werden, ihre Spuren soweit beseitigt werden, sodass kein Muggel etwas von ihnen mitbekam und falls das doch passierte, mussten die Betroffenen obliviiert werden. Und natürlich mussten etwaige Opfer ausfindig gemacht werden. Sie erinnerte sich noch, dass etwa ein Jahr nachdem sie angefangen hatte, in der Abteilung zu arbeiten, ein kleines Mädchen von einem Werwolf angefallen worden war. Sie hatte schwer verletzt überlebt, doch beim ersten Vollmond verwandelte sie sich und tötete sich in ihrer Raserei selbst. Hermine hatte damals ein paar Gespräche mit einer Geistheilerin führen müssen, um den Vorfall zu verarbeiten.

Sie wollte gerade Will Frogham, ihren fähigsten Werwolf-Spezialisten, suchen, als er bereits in ihr Büro stürmte. Er hatte seinen Reiseumhang gerade übergeworfen und sagte: „Wir sollten uns gleich auf den Weg machen. Doc ist schon dort."

Hermine nickte. Sie packte ihren Reiseumhang und öffnete die Glastür zu Malfoys Büro.

„Wir haben eine Werwolfsituation. Ich sehe Sie später. Oder morgen."

„Soll ich nicht mitkommen und helfen?", Lucius hatte sich bereits halb erhoben.

„Nein, nein, wir haben alles im Griff."

Damit schloss sie die Tür wieder und rannte in den Aufzug, den Will für sie offen hielt. Er brachte sie rasch auf den Stand der Dinge.

„Es wurde eine Leiche gefunden, ein alter Muggel. Muss übel zugerichtet sein. Die Spuren deuten auf etwa sieben Werwölfe hin, genaueres müssen wir erst noch feststellen."

„Sieben...", keuchte Hermine.

So viele waren schon seit Jahren nicht mehr zusammen gesichtet worden.

„Ein anderer Muggel hat den Toten gefunden und die Polizei gerufen. Wir haben heute morgen davon erfahren und sofort unsere Einheiten hingeschickt. Doc hat bereits die Obliviierung durchgeführt."

„Gut."

Sie apparierten in einen typischen englischen Vorgarten und sahen sofort die bekannten Spuren neben dem Rosenbeet im hellen Mondlicht. Blut, Fellbüschel und Pfotenabdrücke zeigten deutlich, dass einige Werwölfe hier ihr Unwesen getrieben haben müssen. Jemand pfiff hinter ihnen und sie wirbelten herum, als ein großer schlanker Zauberer mit schwarzem Schnauzbart auf sie zu kam.

„Doc."

Der Spitzname für ihren medizinischen Fachmann Paul Ignuts war nicht besonders kreativ, dafür wusste jeder sofort, was sein Spezialgebiet war. Doc war, genau wie Will, etwa 10 Jahre älter als Hermine. Er war klein und schmächtig, hatte eine hohe Stirn und kurze schwarze Haare, die sich nicht nur vorne, sondern auch am Hinterkopf langsam lichteten. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem imposanten Schnauzbart. Dazu trug er eine dicke knallgelbe Hornbrille und war auch sonst eher schrill. Will war das genaue Gegenteil. Er war groß gewachsen und hatte einen kleinen Bauchansatz. Sein aschblondes Haar war wild und lockig. Es sah immer so aus, als hätte er gerade in eine Steckdose gefasst. Sein Kleidungsstil war zwar auch ausgefallen, doch bei weitem nicht so schrill, wie der von Paul. Wo dieser auf Farben setzte, setzte Will auf Muster, aber nur in Schwarz-Weiß und, wenn er ein bisschen Abwechslung brauchte, in Grau. Die beiden nebeneinander hatten Hermine schon den einen oder anderen Kopfschmerz bereitet.

„Da seid ihr zwei ja. Hat lange genug gedauert, wir anderen arbeiten hier schon seit Stunden auf Hochtouren."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„Was habt ihr bisher?"

„Nicht besonders viel, fürchte ich. Abgesehen von den menschlichen Überresten und diesen Spuren hier. Die Muggel wussten überhaupt nichts."

Sie sahen sich um. Der Vorgarten gehörte zu einem großen Haus, das ein wenig abseits von den anderen stand. Dahinter war der Ort zu Ende und ein kleiner Wald war nur ein paar hundert Meter entfernt.

Doc folgte ihren Blicken und sagte: „Dort drin sind sie nicht mehr, das haben wir schon überprüft."

Manchmal überanstrengten sich die Verfluchten in einer Vollmondnacht so sehr, dass sie nach der Rückverwandlung zu erschöpft waren, um zu verschwinden. Allerdings war der Mond auch noch nicht ganz verschwunden.

„Das wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen", Hermine nickte in Richtung des Hauses, „wer wohnt sonst noch hier?"

„Nun, das ist ein Problem. Normalerweise leben hier noch seine Frau und zwei fast erwachsene Kinder, aber die sind nicht da. Wir wissen nur nicht, ob sie ausgeflogen sind oder..."

Die Untersuchung dauerte noch einige Stunden an. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass der Rest der Familie ebenfalls den Angreifern zum Opfer gefallen waren, doch sie fanden keine weiteren Überreste. Sie verfolgten die Spur, bis sie sich irgendwann verlor und sie schließlich frustriert feststellen mussten, dass das Rudel entkommen war. Hermine apparierte zurück ins Ministerium und verfasste eine Bekanntmachung über den Vorfall. Morgen würden alle Zauberer vor der Gefahr gewarnt werden und die Augen offen halten. Sie würden die Werwölfe schon bald finden. Es klopfte.

„Ja?"

Lucius trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Setzen Sie sich."

Hermine deutete auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber, worauf der ehemalige Todesser Platz nahm. Sie hatte nicht vor, die Sprache auf den morgendlichen Vorfall zu bringen. Die ganze Sache war ihr peinlich.

„Heute Nacht gab es einen Angriff auf einen Muggel. Wir gehen im Moment davon aus, dass es sich um ein Rudel von sieben Werwölfen handelt und dass sie auch die Frau und zwei erwachsenen Kinder des Muggel verschleppt und getötet haben. Wir müssen natürlich die Rückmeldungen aus den Werwolf-Zentren abwarten, aber bisher hat keines einen Ausbruch oder ein Fehlen gemeldet. Die uns bekannten Betroffenen scheinen nach aktuellem Kenntnisstand also nicht beteiligt gewesen zu sein."

Er hatte ihr aufmerksam und ohne die Miene zu verziehen zugehört.

„Und wie sieht nun das Vorgehen aus?"

„Ich habe eine Meldung für den Tagespropheten verfasst, die in der Spätausgabe erscheinen wird. Die Bevölkerung wird darin um Mithilfe gebeten. Solange sie im unverwandelten Zustand sind, ist es natürlich schwer, die Fährte des Rudels aufzunehmen."

„Darf ich meine Hilfe in dieser Sache anbieten?"

„Wie soll die Hilfe denn aussehen, Mr. Malfoy? Was glauben Sie, können Sie tun?"

„Nun, Miss Granger, ich habe meine Kontakte. Wie Sie wissen, bin ich ein böser Dunkler Zauberer." sagte er mit sarkastischem Unterton.

„Endlich ein Punkt, in dem wir uns einig sind."

„Sie trauen mir nicht."

„Natürlich nicht. Sie haben nichts getan, um sich mein Vertrauen zu verdienen. Und ich muss sagen, ich weiß nicht, wie sie es geschafft haben, so viele andere Zauberer auf Ihre Seite zu ziehen. Ich halte es für einen großen Fehler, Sie im Ministerium arbeiten zu lassen. Jedes bisschen Macht, das sie hier haben, ist meiner Meinung nach schon viel zu viel."

„Dann lassen Sie mich helfen und Sie von meinen guten Absichten überzeugen."

Er stand auf und verließ mit wehendem Umhang das Büro. Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was er vorhatte, doch es war ihr egal. Sie war nur froh, dass er weg war.


	4. Kapitel 4

Das Problem war, dass er nicht zurückkam. An diesem Tag nicht und auch nicht am darauffolgenden. Es wurde Freitagnachmittag und immer noch hatte niemand etwas von Lucius Malfoy gehört. Er hatte sich nicht krank gemeldet, war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ein an ihn adressierter Brief war ungeöffnet am Fuß des Uhus zurückgekommen. Es war nicht so, dass Hermine ihn vermisste. Er war so plötzlich verschwunden, wie er Anfang der Woche aufgetaucht war. Und doch. Etwas beunruhigte sie. Er hatte offenbar lange um diese Stelle im Ministerium gekämpft, es erschien ihr unlogisch, dass er sich so mir nichts dir nichts aus dem Staub machen sollte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihn mit ihren Worten wirklich getroffen hatte, dazu hatte ihre Meinung sicher zu wenig Bedeutung für ihn, und doch waren sie der Auslöser für seinen Aufbruch gewesen. Sie war seine Vorgesetzte und damit trug sie ein gewisses Maß Verantwortung für ihn und wenn sie ihn zu einer Mission gedrängt hatte, bei der ihm etwas zustieß, würde ihr das ewig nachhängen. Selbst wenn es Malfoy war.  
  
In der letzten Nacht hatte sie nur unruhigen Schlaf gefunden. Sie würde sich nicht das Wochenende durch diese Ungewissheit verderben. Da er durch die Eulenpost nicht erreichbar war, würde sie wohl oder übel nach Malfoy Manor gehen müssen. Sie hätte jemanden damit beauftragen können, doch es war ihr ein wenig unangenehm, dass sie sich so sehr sorgte. Und das tat sie. Aus dem letzen Traum, an den sie sich erinnern konnte, war sie schweißgebadet erwacht, noch mit dem zerfleischten Körper des ehemaligen Todessers vor Augen. Sie hatte ihn an den Narben auf dem Rücken und einem Büschel blonden Haars erkannt. Die Suche nach den Werwölfen kam auch nur schleppend voran. Die Spur des Rudels war erkaltet und auch die Familie des Toten war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Wohl eher von dem Rudel verschluckt, stellte Hermine verbittert fest. Sie hatte keine große Hoffnung, die Muggel lebend zu finden. Auf die Anzeige im Tagespropheten hatte sich auch noch niemand gemeldet.  
  
Als am Abend noch immer keine neuen Informationen eingetroffen waren, versiegelte sie ihre Bürotür und apparierte in gebührendem Abstand zum Grundstück der Malfoys – man konnte nie wissen, welche Abwehrzauber aktiv waren. Ein Schauer lief Hermine den Rücken hinunter, als sie sich dem schmiedeeisernen Tor näherte. Die dichte Hecke war so hoch, dass man kaum etwas erkennen konnte, doch Hermine wusste, dass dahinter ein großer, wenig einladender Park mit akkurat geschnittenen Büschen und furchteinflößenden Statuen wartete. Die Erinnerung an ihren unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt in diesem Gebäude drängte sich immer wieder in ihre Gedanken. Das war vergangen. Sie musste sich auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren. Es war Hochsommer und ein angenehm warmer Abend. Es war noch nicht dunkel, worüber Hermine sehr froh war, denn die Nacht hätte ihres dazu beigetragen, das Gelände noch unheimlicher wirken zu lassen. Sie stand nun direkt vor dem Tor und konnte das Haus dahinter sehen. Groß und furchterregend thronte es in der Mitte des Gartens. Die meisten Fenster waren dunkel und verriegelt, doch im Erdgeschoss war eines flackernd erleuchtet. Zögernd streckte sie die Hand nach dem metallenen Griff aus. Bevor sie ihn berühren konnte, schwang das Tor auf und gab den Weg zum Haus frei. Zügig ging sie nun darauf zu. Der Kies knirschte bei jedem ihrer Schritte. Sie wollte diesen Besuch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Dreimal klopfte sie an die beeindruckende Holztür. Einen Moment lang hielt Hermine die Luft an und wartete gespannt. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und eine bekannte Gestalt blickte sie von oben herab an.  
  
„Ja? Was wollen Sie?"  
  
Narzissa Malfoy war in einen langen Morgenmantel aus schwarzer Seide gehüllt und ihr blondes Haar war perfekt frisiert. Hermine fühlte sich augenblicklich unbehaglich. Sie selbst trug eine weiße Bluse und einen eleganten schwarzen Rock unter dem weinroten Umhang und ihre dunkelbraunen Locken waren gekonnt am Hinterkopf zusammengesteckt. Eigentlich hatte sie sich wohl gefühlt, doch diese Frau trug nur einen Morgenmantel und war tausendmal besser gekleidet. Kleider machen Leute. Diese Redewendung der Muggel war offensichtlich die reinste Wahrheit.  
  
„Ist Ihr Mann hier?"  
  
„Lucius? Nein, ist er nicht. Und er wird auch nicht mehr hier her kommen. Dieses Haus ist nicht länger das seine."  
  
Narzissa wand sich ab und wollte die Tür gerade schließen, doch Hermine schob einen Fuß dazwischen.  
  
„Wissen Sie, wo er sein könnte?"  
  
„Warum wollen Sie das so dringend wissen, Miss Granger?"  
  
„Er wird seit Mittwoch vermisst. Er ist aufgebrochen, um etwas über das Rudel Werwölfe herauszufinden, das den Muggel getötet hat. Sicher haben Sie im Tagespropheten darüber gelesen. Als seine Vorgesetzte muss ich wissen, was passiert ist."  
  
„Seine Vorgesetzte?", sie wirkte amüsiert, „Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Fragen Sie in der Nocturngasse nach ihm. Vielleicht hat ihn dort jemand gesehen."  
  
Damit schlug sie die Tür zu und ließ Hermine ratlos stehen. Was hatte sie damit gemeint, das Haus sei nicht länger das seine? Sie war nur ein paar Mal in der Nocturngasse gewesen. Nach dem Krieg waren viele der dort ansässigen Läden geschlossen worden, Borgin & Burkes zum Beispiel hatte sich nicht mehr lange gehalten, mit der Zeit hatten sich allerdings wieder Geschäft dort angesiedelt. Es wurde nicht mehr offen mit schwarzmagischen Gegenständen gehandelt, doch jeder wusste, dass die Straße ihren zwielichtigen Charakter behalten hatte. Sie war nicht mehr so dunkel, nicht mehr so dreckig, aber immer noch gefährlich. Hermine stand vor einer schäbigen Tür. Eine Gruppe Hexen drängte sich an ihr vorbei und betrat das Gebäude. Ein Schwall Lärm und Alkoholgeruch schwappte heraus. Hier war sie richtig. Der Blinde Troll war ein Gasthaus, das in den drei Jahren, die es nun geöffnet hatte, bereits einen gewissen Ruf erwirtschaftet hatte. Für einen schönen Abend mit der Familie war es eher nicht geeignet, dafür gab es hier Schmuggler und allerhand zwielichtige Gestalten, die einem alles besorgen konnten, wenn man das nötige Kleingeld hatte. Sie holte einmal tief Luft und trat ein.  
  
Drinnen herrschte buntes Treiben – es wurde getanzt, gelacht, getrunken, gespielt und, wie Hermine überrascht feststellte, duelliert. In einer Ecke der Kneipe war eine Art Ring aufgebaut und wer wollte, konnte dort gegen den amtierenden Champion im Duell antreten. Natürlich mit der verführerischen Aussicht auf einen üppigen Gewinn. Der ganze Raum war mit hellem Eichenholz getäfelt, einige Nischen in der Wand konnten durch einen Vorhang verdeckt werden und boten so Platz für intime Treffen. Die meisten Vorhänge waren gerade zugezogen und Hermine errötete bei dem Gedanken an das, was dahinter vermutlich gerade vor sich ging. Von der Decke hingen viele Laternen, die den Raum in angenehmes Licht tauchten. Auf einer kleinen Bühne standen zwei Zauberer, die auf magischen Instrumenten musizierten. Die Musik war nicht unbedingt nach Hermines Geschmack, aber den meisten anderen gefiel es offenbar. Sie achtete nicht weiter auf das Geschehen und kämpfte sich durch die feiernde Menge bis zur Bar. Ein Kobold schenkte gerade einige Gläser Butterbier aus und nickte ihr zur Begrüßung zu. Eines seiner großen Ohren war gespalten und eine unschöne Narbe zog sich quer über sein Gesicht. Als er sprach, konnte Hermine sehen, dass zwei seiner kurzen spitzen Zähne fehlten.  
  
„Ein neues Gesicht. Willkommen. Was darf es sein?"  
  
„Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemandem."  
  
„So? Nach wem denn?"  
  
„Lucius Malfoy. Kennen Sie ihn?"  
  
Der Kobold sah sie einen Moment eindringlich an, dann sagte er: „Klar, wer kennt den nicht. Den hab ich vor ein paar Tagen noch gesehen, hat eins der Schlupflöcher gemietet."  
  
„Schlupflöcher?"  
  
Mit einem Grinsen nickte der Wirt in Richtung der zugezogenen Vorhände einer der Nischen.  
  
„Wann genau war das?"  
  
„Lass mich nachdenken... Mittwochabend muss das gewesen sein, da war es eher ruhig."  
  
„Wissen Sie mit wem er sich getroffen hat?"  
  
„Sag mal, Mädchen, warum fragst du das alles eigentlich?"  
  
„Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass ich auf der Suche nach Mr. Malfoy bin. Er ist verschwunden."  
  
„Verschwunden?"  
  
„Ja. Seit Mittwoch um genau zu sein. Können Sie mir nun sagen, wen er getroffen hat? Vielleicht kann derjenige mir weiterhelfen."  
  
„Tut mir leid, mit wem er da drin war, weiß ich nicht."  
  
Hermine wollte sich schon zum Gehen abwenden, doch der Kobold hielt sie auf.  
  
„Das wird mir zwar vermutlich den Kopf kosten, aber hier", er schob ihr einen kleinen Schlüssel hin, „Zimmer 8. Die Treppe rauf und dann die letzte Tür links. Unsere dämliche Hauselfe Mincy ist gerade im Streik, deswegen ist das Zimmer noch nicht aufgeräumt und geputzt worden. Vielleicht hast du ja Glück."  
  
Sie nahm den Schlüssel verwundert entgegen.  
  
„Ich dachte, er hat sich ein Schlupfloch gemietet?"  
  
„Hat er auch. Das Schlupfloch und ein Zimmer bis heute. Er war nur kurz oben, dann ist er gegangen. Wohin kann ich nicht sagen."  
  
„Danke, Mr. ..."  
  
„Buck. Nur Buck, Mädchen."  
  
„Danke, Buck. Ich bin Hermine Granger", streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen und er ergriff sie.  
  
„Ich weiß natürlich, wer du bist. Du und deine Gesetze sind schuld daran, dass ich Mincy nicht rauswerfen kann, obwohl sie nicht arbeitet. So ein Gesicht vergisst man nicht."  
  
Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. Buck lachte.  
  
„Keine Sorge, ich vergesse auch nicht, wie du dich für die Rechte der Kobolde eingesetzt hast. Vor ein paar Jahren hätte ich noch keinen Pub führen können, ohne dass mir die Zaubereraufsicht im Nacken sitzt. Nun geh schon nach oben, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."  
  
Hermine lächelte Buck an und machte sich auf die Suche nach Zimmer Nr. 8. Der Raum, den sie wenig später betrat, war nicht besonders groß. Ein einziges schmales Fenster ließ Licht herein und offenbarte einen kleinen Einblick in das Treiben der Nocturngasse. Die Straßenlaternen waren inzwischen angegangen und tauchten die Fassaden der Häuser in warmes Licht. Neben einer antik wirkenden Kommode stand ein Himmelbett aus fast schwarzem Holz. Darauf lag ein geöffneter Lederkoffer, der scheinbar in Eile durchwühlt worden war. Ein paar Socken lagen auf der Decke verteilt und ein Umhang war unachtsam auf den Teppich geworfen worden. Ein mit grünem Stoff bezogener Ohrensessel stand neben dem Fenster und ein klappriger Holzstuhl vor dem kleinen Schreibtisch. Darauf lag ein Bündel Pergamente und ein kleiner Münzbeutel. Neugierig lugte Hermine in den Beutel und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sich nur ein paar Sickel und Knuts darin befanden. Sie nahm die Dokumente und setzte sich damit in den Sessel. Die ersten Schreiben kamen von verschiedenen Geschäften, denen Lucius offenbar Gegenstände zum Kauf angeboten hatte. Ausnahmslos hatten sie abgelehnt. Es folgten zwei Briefe mit offiziellem Stempel. Hermine erkannte den ersten. Sie hatte im Ministerium einen kurzen Blick darauf werfen können. Es handelte sich um die Bestätigung der Scheidung von Narzissa Malfoy, geborene Black, und Lucius Malfoy. Der zweite Brief enthielt eine Abschrift einer Vereinbarung zwischen den Geschiedenen. Darin verpflichtete sich Lucius, Narzissa Malfoy Manor zu überlassen, bis er dazu in der Lage sei, sie auszubezahlen. Narzissa wiederum durfte das Haus nicht verkaufen. Das klang überhaupt nicht nach den Malfoys in ihrer Erinnerung. Scheidung? Geldmangel?  
  
Es folgten einige Rechnungen. Hermine blätterte weiter bis ihr ein Schreiben auffiel, das offenbar vom Zaubereiminister stammte. Darin wurde Lucius unmissverständlich nahe gelegt, dass er einen Großteil seines Vermögens für den Wiederaufbau der Winkelgasse bereitstellen und für einige Zeit verschwinden sollte, um nicht als Anhänger Voldemorts wegen Kriegsverbrechen verurteilt zu werden. Was hatte Kingsley gesagt? Spende? So konnte man es auch sagen. Das durfte ja nicht wahr sein. Hermine meinte, einen Aufschrei von der Straße vernommen zu haben und blickte aus dem Fenster, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen. Vermutlich hatte sie sich getäuscht und es war nur ein Johlen von unten gewesen. Die letzten Papiere beinhalteten eine Korrespondenz mit der Gringotts-Bank, aus der hervorging, dass das Verlies der Malfoys vom Ministerium versiegelt worden sei und der Inhaber zunächst keinen Zugriff auf den Inhalt habe. Sie war wütend auf den Zaubereiminister. Er hatte ihr diese Informationen vorenthalten. Er hatte gegen das Gesetz gehandelt. Er hat sich nicht von Lucius bestechen lassen, nein, das nicht, er hat ihn selbst erpresst. Seufzend ließ sie die Papiere sinken. Das alles half ihr bei der Suche nicht weiter. Er konnte inzwischen überall sein. Sie stand auf und wollte das Bündel gerade wieder auf den Schreibtisch fallen lassen, als die Tür des Zimmers aufging.


	5. Kapitel 5

Sie erschrak und fühlte sich ertappt, doch Lucius bemerkte sie erst gar nicht, sondern schleppte sich zu seinem Bett, wo noch immer der Koffer lag. Mit zittrigen Fingern kramte er darin, doch er schien nicht zu finden, was er suchte. Er war offensichtlich verwundet, er fasste sich an die Seite und konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Sein Umhang hing in Fetzen von seinen Schultern und aus einer Schnittwunde an seiner Schläfe war einiges Blut in die Haare gelaufen und hatte ganze Strähnen verkrustet. Hermine schloss die Tür, vor der sich einige Schaulustige tummelten, die dem Verletzten nach oben gefolgt waren. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und kniete sich neben Lucius, der inzwischen auf dem Boden zusammengesackt war und sich mit dem Rücken an das Bett lehnte. Mit einem Wink ihres Stabes beschwor sie eine Schüssel mit klarem Wasser und ein sauberes Tuch.  
  
 _Accio Diptam. Accio Murtlap-Essenz._  
  
Zu ihrer Erleichterung flogen beide Heiltinkturen aus ihrer Tasche heraus in ihre ausgestreckte Hand. Sie gab einige Tropfen der Mittel in das Wasser, benetzte das Tuch damit und begann, die Wunden zu reinigen. Er schien sie kaum wahrzunehmen und wehrte sich nicht. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass die Schnittwunde bereits verheilte. Lucius stöhnte gequält und drückte seine Hand fest gegen seine Seite. Hermine zog sie weg und offenbarte eine Menge Blut, Dreck und Stofffetzen. So konnte sie die Wunde nicht richtig behandeln. Sie öffnete den Verschluss seines Umhangs und warf den kläglichen Überrest davon beiseite. Ohne sich mit den Knöpfen des Hemdes aufzuhalten, riss sie den Stoff auseinander und legte seinen geschundenen Oberkörper frei. Mithilfe des Zauberstabes entfernte sie den gröbsten Dreck und Teile des bereits geronnenen Blutes. Darunter kam eine klaffende Fleischwunde zum Vorschein. Hermine erkannte sofort, dass Lucius beim Apparieren zersplintert sein musste. Die Ränder waren glatt und eben, als wäre das Fleisch mit einem sehr scharfen Messer herausgeschnitten worden. Soweit sie es beurteilen konnte, waren zum Glück keine Organe verletzt. Sie begann erst mit dem Tuch zu tupfen, doch stellte schnell fest, dass die verdünnte Tinktur hier nicht half. Sie gab die Diptam-Essenz direkt auf die Wunde und hörte, wie Lucius aus Leibeskräften schrie. Er wand sich und schlug nach ihr, er wehrte sich genau wie Ron es getan hatte, als er zersplintert war. Sie wich seinem Hieb gerade noch aus – so konnte sie ihm nicht helfen.  
  
 _Incarcerus! Silencio!_  
  
Augenblicklich schlangen sich Seile um die Beine und Schultern des Mannes. Er konnte sich nun nicht mehr rühren und Hermine widmete sich wieder der Verletzung. Sie hatte eine Hand beruhigend auf seine Brust gelegt und sprach leise mit ihm. Er bäumte sich auf, doch seine Schreie blieben dank ihres Zaubers stumm. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis die Wunde endlich einigermaßen geschlossen war. Endgültig verheilen würde sie erst mit der Zeit. Zumindest verlor er jetzt kein Blut mehr und war erst einmal außer Gefahr. Ein großer Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen. Schwer atmend und mit geschlossenen Augen hatte er seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen lassen. Hermine beendete ihre beiden Zauber und die Fesseln verschwanden wieder. Beinahe erwartete sie, dass er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen würde, der neben ihm auf dem Boden lag, doch er rührte sich nicht. Sie stand auf und nahm ein unbenutztes Glas von einem Tablett auf der Kommode. Es füllte sich mit Wasser und Hermine hockte sich neben Lucius.  
  
Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte: „Hier. Trinken Sie einen Schluck. Dann geht es Ihnen gleich etwas besser."  
  
Er öffnete seine Augen und schien sie das erste Mal richtig wahrzunehmen. Sie konnte den Ausdruck, der darin lag nicht deuten, doch sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus und hielt stand. Er nahm das Glas aus ihrer Hand und trank daraus. Sanft fuhr sie mit der Hand über die inzwischen verheilte Wunde an der Schläfe. Nur das getrocknete Blut in seinen hellblonden Haaren zeugte noch von der Verletzung.  
  
„Sie sollten sich jetzt ausruhen, Mr. Malfoy. Schlafen Sie und ich sehe morgen wieder nach Ihnen. Ich kläre mit Buck, dass Sie das Zimmer noch etwas länger behalten können."  
  
Hermine richtete sich auf und half ihm ebenfalls aufzustehen. Sie klaubte die verstreuten Kleidungsstücke zusammen und stopfte sie zurück in den Koffer. Er sprach noch immer nicht und zeigte keinerlei Widerstand, weder als sie ihm die Schuhe auszog noch als sie ihn mit sanftem Druck zu Liegen bedeutete. Sie füllte das Glas erneut mit Wasser und stellte es griffbereit auf dem Nachttisch ab, direkt neben seinem Zauberstab. Erst als sie die Hand bereits auf dem Türgriff hatte und gehen wollte, hörte sie ihn flüstern.  
  
„Hermine..."  
  
Sie wand sich um, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, doch er schien durch sie hindurch zu blicken. Im Schankraum des Blinden Trolls war noch immer heiteres Treiben. Offenbar hatten die wenigen Schaulustigen ihr Interesse schnell wieder verloren und sich zurück ins Vergnügen gestürzt. Hermine drängte sich an den Zauberern und Hexen vorbei, bis sie endlich Buck erreichte, der gerade kleine Gläschen polierte, und bezahlte das Zimmer Nr. 8 für eine weitere Nacht.  
  
„Noch länger kann er aber nicht hier bleiben. Eine ganze Wagenladung Hexen aus Wales kommt morgen Abend hier an und bleibt eine Woche. Ich bin komplett ausgebucht."  
  
„In Ordnung. Es ist schon eine Hilfe, dass er heute Nacht hier bleiben kann."  
  
„Sah ziemlich übel mitgenommen aus, der Bursche."  
  
Hermine nickte nur: „Gute Nacht, Buck."  
  
Der Kobold hob die Hand zum Gruß. „Nacht, Mädchen."  
  
Draußen auf der Straße blickte sie nach oben zu dem Fenster, hinter dem sich das Zimmer befand, in dem Malfoy sich erholen sollte. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie. War es richtig, ihn so zurück zu lassen? Was, wenn sie seinen Zustand falsch einschätzte? Was, wenn er doch noch Hilfe brauchte? Er ist ein erwachsener Zauberer, meldete sich eine andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Ein Todesser. Er wird sich zu helfen wissen. Doch Hermine bekam das Bild nicht aus dem Kopf, als er sich kaum noch aufrecht halten konnte und als er ihren Namen flüsterte.  
  
„Hallo nochmal."  
  
Buck lachte und präsentierte dabei seine große Zahnlücke.  
  
„Schon Sehnsucht nach mir?"  
  
„Fast."  
  
Hermine zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
„Ich habe noch einmal nachgedacht und denke, ich sollte Mr. Malfoy nicht alleine hier lassen."  
  
Sie schob ihm zehn silberne Sickel über die Theke, doch er wehrte ab.  
  
„Schon gut. Mincy!"  
  
Eine mürrische Hauselfe tauchte aus der Küche auf.  
  
„Was ist? Ich streike, Buck, das habe ich dir doch schon tausend Mal..."  
  
„Ja, ja. Hier ist jemand, dem du vielleicht trotzdem eine frische Decke geben möchtest."  
  
Das verkniffene Gesicht der kleinen Kreatur erhellte sich, als sie Hermine erblickte.  
  
„Oh, aber natürlich, Miss. Folgen Sie Mincy, Miss, sie gibt Ihnen die beste Decke, die sie findet."  
  
Buck rollte mit den Augen, als er die Verwandlung der Elfe beobachtete.  
  
„Ich sag ja, Mädchen. Hier bei uns bist du so eine Art Heilige."  
  
Es war beinahe schwer, Mincy an der Tür zu Malfoys Zimmer abzuwimmeln. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, Hermine eine große warme Decke und zwei weiche Kissen, alles mit dunkelblauem Satin bezogen, zu übergeben. Hermine hatte immer wieder betont, dass eine ganz einfache Decke ausreichte, doch die Elfe ließ kein Widerwort zu.  
  
„Nur das Beste für Miss Granger, nur das Allerbeste."  
  
„Vielen Dank, Mincy."  
  
Sie wartete, bis die Hauselfe wieder über die Treppe nach unten verschwand, dann öffnete sie leise die Tür. Lucius schlief bereits. Er sah so friedlich aus, dass Hermine sich auf einmal dumm vorkam. Was sollte ihm hier schon passieren. Und selbst wenn, warum kümmerte sie das überhaupt? Nun war es jedoch zu spät, um wieder zu gehen. Sie wollte sich vor Buck nicht lächerlich machen. Sie zog die Vorhänge vor dem schmalen Fenster zusammen und ließ sich im Ohrensessel nieder – eines der beiden Kissen verwandelte sie gekonnt in einen breiten Fußschemel und machte es sich so bequem. Sie erwischte sich dabei, dass sie Lucius ausgiebig betrachtete. Als er vor ein paar Tagen im Büro des Zaubereiministers aufgetaucht war, war er ganz der alte Malfoy gewesen – gewohnt arrogant und manipulativ, elegant und unverkennbar attraktiv. Er schien wieder in seinem alten Leben angekommen zu sein, dem Leben bevor Voldemort zurückgekommen war. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war es damals deutlich abwärts mit ihm gegangen. Hermine erinnerte sich noch gut an die Angst in den Gesichtern der Malfoys. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Lucius es gewesen war, der sein Dunkles Mal berührte, um seinen Herrn herbeizurufen. Es war unfassbares Glück gewesen, dass sie damals entkommen waren. Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt und die Geschichte wäre anders ausgegangen. Und doch saß sie hier neben seinem Bett und sorgte sich um ihn. Sie fragte sich, was ihn einst dazu bewegt hatte, ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords zu werden. Bis zum Schluss war er nicht von Voldemorts Seite gewichen. Er hatte nicht einen Versuch unternommen, zu ihnen überzulaufen. Snape hatte es getan und sein Leben für den Orden und Harry gegeben. Hätte Lucius die Chance ebenfalls ergriffen, wenn sie ihm geboten worden wäre?  
  
Sein Gesicht hatte die Maske der Perfektion wieder verloren. Reste seines Blutes klebten noch in seinen Haaren und dunkle Bartstoppeln, die so gar nicht zu seinem Gesicht passen wollten, wuchsen auf seinen Wangen. Seine Augenlider zuckten immer wieder und dunkle Schatten lagen darunter. Hermine erinnerte sich an seine Kraft, die sie gespürt hatte, als sie ihn heilen wollte. Wie froh sie gewesen war, dass sein Herz stark schlug und er sich warm anfühlte. Dass er am Leben war. Sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen und hasste sich selbst dafür. Ihre Gedanken kreisten unablässig um ihn, bis sie schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf glitt. Sie träumte von dunklen Gestalten mit leuchtend gelben Augen und bluttriefenden Reißzähnen, von Bellatrix, die sich mit einem scharfen Messer über sie beugte, von Lucius, der sein Dunkles Mal berührte und Voldemort herbeirief. Wie er ihr den Weg versperrte und ihr die Knie weich werden ließ. Ein Schrei riss sie aus dem Alptraum. Sie beobachtete den Todesser, der sich offenbar ebenfalls quälte, doch im Gegensatz zu ihr davon nicht erwachte. Er ächzte und wand sich unablässig umher. Sie machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass, wären die Rollen vertauscht, er nicht neben ihr wachen würde. Doch sie fühlte sich verantwortlich für seine Lage, ihr Verhalten hatte ihn dazu veranlasst, etwas auf eigene Faust zu unternehmen. Sie wusste nicht, was vorgefallen war, doch wenn ein Zauberer wie Lucius Malfoy beim Apparieren zersplinterte, dann nur, weil etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.  
  
Ihre Gedanken wurden von einem besonders lauten Jammern unterbrochen. Sie stand auf und trat an das Bett heran. Sein ohnehin bleiches Gesicht war beinahe totenblass. Schweiß perlte von seiner Stirn und auf seiner Oberlippe. Hermine beschwor einen Waschlappen und tränkte ihn mit kaltem Wasser. Sie tupfte Lucius Gesicht damit ab und drückte ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Als Ron damals zersplintert war, hatte es einige Zeit gedauert, bis er sich wieder erholt hatte – sie wusste noch genau, dass er die gleichen Fieberträume gehabt hatte. Der Gedanke an Ron stimmte sie traurig. Kurz darauf hatte er sie damals im Stich gelassen. Er war zwar einige Zeit später zurückgekehrt, doch etwas in ihr war zerbrochen und hatte lange gebraucht, um zu verheilen. Als er vor ein paar Tagen gegangen war, waren zwar viele Dinge zu Bruch gegangen, aber sie hatte sich letztlich befreit gefühlt. Sie war sich inzwischen sicher, dass es mit ihnen einfach nicht hatte sein sollen. Es war mittlerweile schon nach Mittag, die Sonne brannte auf die Straßen Londons herab und im Blinden Troll kamen die ersten Gäste zum Essen. Hermine hatte den Ohrensessel ans Bett gerückt, um den Kranken im Blick zu behalten. In den letzten Stunden hatte Malfoy sich einigermaßen beruhigt und sich kaum noch herumgewälzt. Sie bemerkte, dass seine Augen geöffnet und starr an den hölzernen Baldachin des Bettes gerichtet waren.  
  
„Haben Sie hier geschlafen?", fragte er leise.  
  
„Ich war eigentlich schon auf dem Heimweg, aber dann dachte ich, es ist keine gute Idee, Sie in ihrem Zustand alleine zu lassen."  
  
„Mein Zustand.", schnaubte er.  
  
„Sie konnten sich gestern kaum auf den Beinen halten. Sie sind zersplintert und ich habe das schon einmal miterlebt, damit ist nicht zu spaßen. Lassen Sie mich die Stelle mal sehen."  
  
Hermine zog an der Decke und wollte einen Blick auf die Verletzung werfen, doch er hielt den Stoff fest.  
  
„Nun stellen Sie sich nicht so an, ich habe Sie gestern schließlich verarztet."  
  
Mit einem energischen Ruck entriss sie ihm die Decke und offenbarte seinen Oberkörper. Man konnte noch gut erkennen, wo der Rand der Wunde verlaufen war, die neu gebildete Haut war ein wenig heller und makellos glatt. Zu ihrer Zufriedenheit hatte ihre Behandlung sonst keine Spuren hinterlassen.  
  
„Es sieht so weit ganz gut aus, vielleicht sollten Sie trotzdem ins St.-Mungo zur Nachbehandlung gehen. Ich bin nunmal keine ausgebildete Heilerin."  
  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein."  
  
„Wie Sie meinen."  
  
Sie schwiegen einen Moment. Hermine nahm ihr Bettzeug und legte es zusammen.  
  
„Sie müssen sich eine andere Unterkunft suchen. Ich habe Buck bereits für die letzte Nacht bezahlt, aber ab heute Abend braucht er alle Zimmer. Vielleicht hat Tom im Tropfenden Kessel noch etwas frei."  
  
„Ich...", er seufzte, „nun, ich werde sehen, was ich bekommen kann."  
  
„Wenn Sie Hilfe..."  
  
„Ich brauche Sie nicht", schnitt er ihr barsch das Wort ab, „Sie sollten wirklich aufhören, sich überall einzumischen – so unglaublich hilfsbereit. Lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe."  
  
„Nein, Mr. Malfoy, Sie sollten aufhören, so stolz zu sein. Ich habe die Briefe von Gringotts gelesen, Sie haben nichts mehr. Wenn Sie also endlich von Ihrem hohen Ross herunterkommen würden, dann könnten wir uns Gedanken über eine vernünftige Lösung machen."  
  
Seine Worte hatten Hermine trotzig gestimmt und genau das Gegenteil von dem bewirkt, was er beabsichtigt hatte – so leicht ließ sie sich nicht abschütteln.  
  
„Ich gehe jetzt hinunter und hole etwas zu Essen. Bis ich wieder da bin, ziehen Sie sich etwas an und überlegen sich, welche anderen Optionen Sie haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass es viele Zauberer oder Hexen gibt, die Ihnen ernsthaft Hilfe anbieten."  
  
Damit ging sie hinaus, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ einen sprachlosen Lucius Malfoy zurück.


	6. Kapitel 6

Als sie wenig später mit einem Tablett mit zwei Tellern dampfenden Eintopfs und einer großen Flasche Kürbissaft wieder kam, saß Lucius tatsächlich angezogen auf dem Bett mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Sie stellte das Tablett neben ihm ab und setzte sich auf den Sessel. Schweigend begann sie zu essen und wartete ab. Er blickte finster drein und rührte sich nicht. Als sein Magen knurrte, musste Hermine schmunzeln.  
  
„Ihr Körper verrät Sie. Nun essen Sie schon etwas, ich habe es nicht vergiftet."  
  
Sie hielt ihm einen Löffel hin und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück, als er ihn ergriff und zu essen begann. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte alles verschlungen.  
  
„Da wir dieses Zimmer bald räumen müssen, sollten wir uns darüber Gedanken machen, wo Sie unterkommen können."  
  
„Ich finde schon etwas."  
  
„Wenn Sie im Ministerium schlafen wollen, das kommt nicht in Frage. Was ist mit Ihrem Sohn?"  
  
„Draco und ich hatten... Meinungsverschiedenheiten."  
  
„Ich denke, wenn Sie ihm die Situation schildern..."  
  
„Ich werde meinen Sohn nicht anbetteln!", sagte er scharf.  
  
„Was ist mit Ihrer Frau? Können Sie nicht in dem riesigen Haus zumindest ein Zimmer bekommen? Wie kann sie sich überhaupt leisten, weiterhin so zu leben, wo doch Ihr Vermögen eingefroren wurde?"  
  
„Narzissas Vermögen ist von der ganzen Sache nicht betroffen. Sie hat allerdings alles daran gesetzt, dass ich den letzten Rest, den ich noch zur Verfügung hatte, an sie zahlen durfte. In Anbetracht dieser Umstände ist von ihr kaum Mildtätigkeit zu erwarten."  
  
„Eine schrecklich nette Familie", Hermine lachte laut. Auf seinen irritierten Gesichtsausdruck hin erklärte sie: „Bei den Muggeln gibt es eine Fernsehsendung, die so heißt."  
  
„Achso." 

Malfoy sah sie mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an.  
  
„Sie sollten wirklich ins Krankenhaus gehen. Dort sieht man nach der Verletzung und Sie haben erstmal ein Dach über dem Kopf. Das Ministerium wird für die Kosten aufkommen, immerhin wurden Sie während eines... Einsatzes verwundet."  
  
Hermine verschränkte entschlossen die Arme und Lucius suchte offenbar krampfhaft nach einer Alternative, doch es schien ihm keine einzufallen.  
  
„Warum wollen Sie denn nicht dorthin?"  
  
„Ich bin nicht gerne der Gnade anderer Zauberer ausgeliefert."  
  
„Übertreiben Sie da nicht ein wenig? Der Gnade?"  
  
Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es klopfte und die Hauselfe mit einem Eimer und einem Wischmopp eintrat.  
  
„Mincy ist untröstlich, aber hier muss jetzt sauber gemacht werden, Miss."  
  
„In Ordnung, wir sind schon auf dem Weg", Hermine nahm die Papiere und den Geldbeutel vom Schreibtisch, drückte sie Malfoy in die Hand und schnappte sich selbst den Koffer, „kommen Sie schon."

Er folgte ihr widerwillig, doch er war nicht wirklich in der Verfassung, um ernsthaft mit ihr zu streiten. Apparieren kam für ihn gerade nicht in Frage, daher benutzten sie den Kamin im Gastraum des Blinden Trolls und standen kurz darauf im Empfangsbereich des St.-Mungo-Hospitals für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen. Es war eine Zeit lang her, dass Hermine das letzte Mal hier gewesen war – sie waren nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts alle zu einer routinemäßigen Überprüfung gedrängt worden. Sie trat zu einer gelangweilt aussehenden, Kaugummi kauenden Hexe am Empfangsschalter, die in eine Hochglanz-Lektüre vertieft war. Die junge Frau hatte knallrote Haare, die zu einem nestartigen Dutt oben auf ihrem Kopf zusammengebunden waren. Sie trug eine dicke blaue Hornbrille und war stark geschminkt. Als sie an den Schalter traten, reagierte die Hexe nicht. Hermine räusperte sich, noch immer keine Reaktion. Diese Trulla ging Hermine gehörig auf die Nerven.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie bei wichtigen Dingen störe, aber Mr. Malfoy hier benötigt einen Heiler.", giftete sie.  
  
Die Hexe sah über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg zu Hermine hoch und kaute provokativ laut auf ihrem Kaugummi bevor sie ihn groß aufblies und platzen ließ.  
  
„Kann Mr. Malfoy nich sprechn, oder sin'se seine Mami?"  
  
Hermine wollte gerade genervt zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als Lucius sie beiseite schob, sich über die Theke lehnte und der Hexe die Zeitschrift aus den Fingern zog.  
  
Er warf einen Blick auf ihr Namensschild und sagte: „Ich sehe schon, dass Sie zu tun haben, Gemmy, aber an Ihrer Stelle würde ich mich nicht mit meiner Freundin hier anlegen. Sie kann ganz schön zuschlagen, wie ich gehört habe, auch wenn man ihr das auf den ersten Blick gar nicht so zutraut. Und ein hübsches Gesicht wie das Ihre sollte wirklich nicht dadurch verunstaltet werden. Dafür wäre es viel zu schade."  
  
Er lächelte sie an und zu Hermines Verblüffung kicherte diese Gemmy und lief rot an. Wirklich? Er drohte ihr damit, geschlagen zu werden und sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt? Wie machte er das? Die Hexe deutete auf ein paar Stühle hinter Hermine und hauchte:  
  
„Es wird gleich jemand zu Ihnen kommen, wenn'se noch was brauchn, dann wenden'se sich an mich, ich bin Ihnen gern zu Diensten."  
  
Sie lächelte Lucius an und würdigte Hermine keines Blickes. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen, bevor sie sich auf einem der Stühle niederließ. Lucius nahm neben ihr Platz und Hermine beobachtete, wie er der Hexe zuzwinkerte.  
  
„Ernsthaft?"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Sie flirten mit dieser Schnepfe?"  
  
„Sind Sie eifersüchtig, Miss Granger? Wäre es lieber, ich würde mich Ihnen flirten?"  
  
„Mir wäre es am liebsten, Sie würden gar nicht flirten."  
  
„Das wäre aber ziemlich langweilig."  
  
Darauf gab Hermine keine Antwort, sondern verschränkte die Arme und reckte trotzig das Kinn nach vorne, wie es schon immer ihre Art gewesen war, wenn sie mit der Situation unzufrieden war. Sie wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum sie verärgert war. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann kam eine kleine kugelige Heilerin in einem limonengrünen Umhang auf sie zu. Sie schüttelte ihnen die Hand, warf einen Blick auf Lucius blutige Haarsträhnen und führte sie in einen hellen Behandlungsraum.  
  
„Womit kann ich helfen?"  
  
„Er ist zersplintert.", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Hermine.  
  
„Vielen Dank, Miss Granger, ich kann für mich selbst sprechen. Ich bin zersplintert."  
  
Die Heilerin sah ein wenig irritiert aus.  
  
„Darf ich die Stelle sehen? Sie sehen dafür recht fit aus."  
  
„Ich habe ihn mit Murtlap und Diptam behandelt."  
  
„Sie dürfen."  
  
Lucius ignorierte Hermines Einwurf und nahm den Umhang ab.  
  
„Nehmen Sie am besten auf der Liege Platz", sagte die Heilerin und stand auf. An Hermine gewandt fügte sie hinzu, „Sie sollten einen Moment draußen warten."  
  
„Oh, ja, natürlich. Entschuldigung."  
  
Hastig stand sie auf. Es war ihr fast ein wenig peinlich, dass sie einfach mit hineingegangen war. Etwa eine Viertelstunde später kam die Heilerin aus dem Sprechzimmer und sagte: „Sie haben ordentlich gearbeitet, wir behalten ihn trotzdem lieber eine Nacht hier, damit er wieder vollends zu Kräften kommen kann."  
  
Hermine nickte der Hexe zu. Sie warteten einen Moment, bis Lucius herauskam, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu einem Krankenzimmer.  
  
„Ich komme in einer Stunde mit einem Stärkungstrank zu Ihnen. Ruhen Sie sich aus, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte die Heilerin und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Hermine stockte beinahe der Atem. Das war kein bloßes Zimmer, es war größer als ihre ganze Wohnung. Heller Holzboden, sonnengelbe Wände, große Fenster, die viel Licht hereinließen, ein großes Bett, eine ganze Wohnlandschaft, Bücherregale, ein Kamin, flauschige Teppiche, Gemälde von paradiesischen Inseln und alten Schlössern, sogar ein magisches Grammophon und eine ganze Küche mit einem großen Esstisch befanden sich darin. Lucius warf seinen Koffer wie selbstverständlich auf das Bett und ging auf den Kühlschrank zu. Er nahm eine Flasche Wasser heraus und schenkte sich ein Glas ein.  
  
„Möchten Sie auch etwas trinken?" 

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Und warum genau wollten Sie nicht hier her kommen?"  
  
„Es ist keine besonders heldenhafte Verletzung, um es einmal so zu formulieren."  
  
Stolz also. Natürlich, was auch sonst.  
  
„Ist das Ihre Privatsuite?"  
  
Lucius ließ sich auf das große Sofa fallen, während Hermine ein wenig verloren im Raum herum stand.  
  
„Sozusagen, ja. Ich habe jahrelang enorme Summen in dieses Krankenhaus investiert. Das scheint man nicht vergessen zu haben."  
  
„Offensichtlich. Nun, Sie sind in guten Händen und ich kann beruhigt nach Hause gehen. Wenn Sie noch ein wenig netter zu Gemmy sind, dürfen Sie vielleicht sogar noch ein bisschen länger hier bleiben."  
  
„Das hat Sie wirklich gestört, Miss Granger?" 

Er lachte.  
  
„Gestört nicht. Vielleicht ein wenig gewundert."  
  
„So so. Naja, ich habe nicht vor, länger als nötig hier zu bleiben. Ich möchte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, als würde ich mich häuslich einrichten, obwohl ich mir nicht einmal ein Glas Wein leisten kann."  
  
„Na gut, ich gehe dann mal wieder. Ich will Sie nicht weiter stören."  
  
„Sie stören mich nicht, außerdem haben wir uns gerade so gut unterhalten. Bleiben Sie doch noch ein wenig, ich würde gerne mehr über Sie erfahren."  
  
„Über mich? Da gibt es nichts zu erfahren."  
  
„Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen."  
  
Er klopfte einladend neben sich auf die Couch.  
  
„Kommen Sie schon. Ich beiße nicht."  
  
Hermine war einen Moment unentschlossen, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und nahm ein ganzes Stück entfernt von ihm Platz. Was sollte ihr hier im Krankenhaus schon passieren?  
  
„Wollen Sie wirklich nichts trinken? Wer weiß, wann ich Ihnen das nächste Mal etwas anbieten kann."  
  
Sie lachte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Nein, danke, wirklich nicht."  
  
Da er das Thema schon zum zweiten Mal ansprach, ging sie darauf ein: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich in Ihre Privatsphäre eingedrungen bin. Ich hatte kein Recht dazu."  
  
Er betrachtete einen Moment das Glas in seinen Händen, dann sagte er: „Nein, das hatten Sie nicht. Sie haben Ihre Nase in Dinge gesteckt, die Sie absolut nichts angehen und so etwas kann ich überhaupt nicht leiden.", er wand den Blick vom Glas ab und sah sie nun direkt an, was ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, „aber ich kann Ihnen kaum deswegen böse sein. Erstens finde ich es fast schon rührend, dass Sie nach mir gesucht haben, zweitens verdanke ich es Ihnen, dass meine Verletzung so unproblematisch verheilt. Und drittens können wir so ganz offen miteinander umgehen."  
  
„Ich habe nach Ihnen gesucht, weil ich ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte – Sie sind wegen mir losgegangen und nicht wieder gekommen."  
  
„Sie hatten ja Recht mit dem, was Sie gesagt haben. Wie haben Sie mich denn eigentlich im Blinden Troll gefunden?"  
  
„Ich bin zu Ihrem Haus gegangen und habe dort nach Ihnen gefragt. Ihre Frau, ich meine, Ihre Ex-Frau hat mich dann in die Nocturngasse geschickt."  
  
„Sie waren freiwillig in meinem Haus? Das... war sicher nicht leicht für Sie."  
  
„Genau genommen war ich nicht im Haus, aber Sie haben Recht, es war nicht gerade leicht. Ich versuche allerdings, die Vergangenheit Vergangenheit sein zu lassen und damit abzuschließen, daher war es beinahe eine therapeutische Maßnahme."  
  
Sie lächelte.  
  
„Sie sind eine außergewöhnliche Hexe, Miss Granger."  
  
„Was meinen Sie?"  
  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass viele andere so handeln würden, wie Sie es getan haben. Und es noch tun, indem Sie hier mit mir sitzen und sich mit mir unterhalten."  
  
„Ich denke, Gemmy würde jederzeit mit mir Platz tauschen."  
  
Lucius wirkte amüsiert.  
  
„Was haben Sie nur mit dieser Empfangshexe."  
  
„Ich habe gar nichts mit ihr."  
  
„Dann haben wir etwas gemeinsam."  
  
Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Hermine räusperte sich und wechselte das Thema.  
  
„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert, Mr. Malfoy? Wo waren Sie?"  
  
„Ich habe einen alten Bekannten besucht. Er hat sich über meinen Besuch aber nur mäßig gefreut, soweit ich das beurteilen kann."  
  
„Einen alten Bekannten?"  
  
„Ja. Aus dunkleren Zeiten."  
  
„Wer war das? Was haben Sie sich erhofft?"  
  
„Sie kennen doch sicher Fenrir Greyback?"  
  
„Sie haben sich mit Greyback getroffen? Ich dachte, er ist in der Schlacht von Hogwarts getötet worden?"  
  
„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob er noch lebt oder nicht. Aber ich wollte eigentlich damit sagen, dass die meisten Zauberer bei dem Stichwort Werwolf heutzutage gleich an Fenrir Greyback denken. Es gab aber noch einige andere Werwölfe im Gefolge des Dunklen Lords. Die meisten hatten sich ihm freiwillig angeschlossen, ein paar wurden von ihm gefangen gehalten und dann gab es noch die, die zu seiner Erheiterung verwandelt worden waren. Die wenigsten hatten es leicht unter seiner Herrschaft, aber die Werwölfe als unreine Geschöpfe mussten seinen Hass am deutlichsten spüren. Jedenfalls unter seinen Gefolgsleuten. Er hat sie in Vollmondnächten mit in Ungnade gefallenen Todessern zusammengepfercht, er hat sie in Waisenhäuser der Muggel gesperrt, hat sie zu seiner Belustigung bis aufs Blut gegeneinander kämpfen lassen. Die meisten von ihnen starben früher oder später – sicher weiß ich nur von einem, der überlebt hat. Jon ‚Scarface' McPerry. Soweit ich wusste, war er nach dem Ende des Krieges untergetaucht. Viele Todesser sind das. Von den meisten fehlt jede Spur und auch ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie sich aufhalten. Ich dachte, wenn jemand bei der Suche nach Werwölfen helfen kann, dann doch einer von ihnen – einer der weiß, wie man sich verstecken muss, einer, der vielleicht noch Kontakte zu anderen im Untergrund hat.  
  
Deshalb habe ich mich mit jemandem von früher getroffen. Niemand von Bedeutung, aber mit speziellem Wissen. Er hat für mich herausgefunden, wo Scarface lebt, nämlich auf einer Farm in Schottland. Vermutlich hätte ich mit dieser Information ins Ministerium kommen sollen, doch ich wollte mehr. Ich wollte euch den Aufenthaltsort des Rudels liefern, nicht den eines alten Werwolfs, der mit dem Ganzen vermutlich gar nichts zu tun hat. Also bin ich zu der Farm aufgebrochen. Ich hatte keine Nachricht oder irgendetwas hinterlassen, denn ich rechnete nicht mit Problemen, weil ich keinen Streit mit Scarface hatte und zudem recht gut mit dem Zauberstab umgehen kann. Ich fühlte mich sicher. Als ich dort ankam, ging sofort ein Katzenjammer los und ich würde mit Flüchen beschossen. Das hat mich so überrumpelt, dass ich von einem Zauber erwischt wurde, der mich an einen Baum geschleudert hat. Leider war das kein normaler Baum, sondern eine Peitschende Weide, die natürlich gleich zu einem heftigen Schlag ausholte. Ich konnte ihr gerade so ausweichen, als Scarface brüllend aus dem Farmhaus gestürmt kam. Er versuchte mich zu schocken und gleichzeitig sah ich wieder einen großen Ast auf mich zu sausen. Diesmal erwischte mich ein kleinerer Zweig noch am Kopf, als ich mich darunter weg duckte. Es war zum Glück wirklich nur ein dünner Ast, aber das hat schon gereicht, um mich schwindelig zu machen. In dem Moment schlug nur knapp neben mir ein Schockzauber ein und ich machte das einzig vernünftige, ich disapparierte zurück in die Nocturngasse. Dabei bin ich zersplintert, ich war wohl nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen."  
  
„Aber warum hat dieser Scarface so reagiert? Warum hat er Sie direkt angegriffen?", wunderte sich Hermine.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was er dachte."  
  
„Vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass man ihn aufgespürt hat und er Konsequenzen tragen muss."  
  
„Möglich. Angst hatte er auf jeden Fall."  
  
„Ich werde nächste Woche gleich mit Will und Doc darüber sprechen. Vielleicht reagiert er auf uns nicht so ablehnend, wenn wir ihm einen Besuch abstatten. Außerdem sind wir jetzt vorgewarnt und können Vorkehrungen treffen."  
  
Lucius sah wenig überzeugt aus, doch er erwiderte nichts. Hermine fuhr fort: „Sie sollten sich wirklich ein wenig ausruhen. Ich komme morgen wieder und sehe nach Ihnen, wenn sie mögen."  
  
Hermine stand auf und streckte ihm die Hand zum Abschied entgegen. Er ergriff sie und küsste sie, wie er es vor ein paar Tagen bei ihrer Begegnung im Büro des Zaubereiministers schon getan hatte.  
  
„Ich freue mich schon darauf, Miss Granger."  
  
Die Berührung ließ ihre Knie weich werden und sie war froh, dass sie es stolperfrei aus dem Raum schaffte. Draußen lehnte sie sich an die geschlossene Tür und atmete einmal tief durch. „Dich wird er nicht so leicht um den Finger wickeln." oder so etwas hatte Harry gesagt. Na das hat ja wunderbar geklappt, Hermine, dachte sie sich.


	7. Kapitel 7

Sie verließ das Krankenhaus, nicht ohne Gemmy, die wieder in ihre Lektüre vertieft war, einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen. Obwohl sie in London lebte, war sie schon einige Zeit nicht mehr in der Winkelgasse gewesen. Das Wetter war super, es war warm und sonnig, daher beschloss sie, sich ein Eis zu besorgen und ein wenig an den Läden vorbei zu schlendern. Fortescues Eissalon gab es nicht mehr, seit Fortescue von Voldemort verschleppt und ermordet worden war. Es hatte mehrere Versuche gegeben, den Laden wieder zu eröffnen, doch keiner war wirklich erfolgreich gewesen. Die meisten Hexen und Zauberer hatten noch den alten Besitzer und seine perfekten Kreationen in guter Erinnerung und keiner der Neuen konnte damit mithalten. Hermine kaufte sich deshalb eine große Waffel mit Schokoladen-Pfefferminz-Eis in einer Muggel-Eisdiele, bevor sie sich zum Tropfenden Kessel auf machte. Ein lauter Freudenschrei empfing Hermine, als sie den Schankraum betrat. Neville Longbottom stürmte auf sie zu und hätte ihr beinahe das Eis aus der Hand geschlagen, als er sie umarmte.

„Hermine! Wie schön dich zu sehen! Wie geht es dir? Ist Ron auch da? Hannah! Hermine ist hier!"

Er war ganz aufgeregt und winkte seine Frau heran. Hannah Abbott, seit kurzem Longbottom, hatte vor einem Jahr den Tropfenden Kessel von Tom übernommen und Neville war seit dem letzten Schuljahr Lehrer für Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts. Er hatte zunächst mit Hermine und einigen anderen an der Aufarbeitung der schwarz-magischen Vergangenheit im Ministerium mitgewirkt und hatte dann die Nachfolge von Professor Sprout angetreten. Hannah kam hinter dem Tresen hervor und strahlte Hermine ebenfalls an, als sie sie in den Arm nahm. Der Pub war bis auf eine zittrig wirkende alte Hexe menschenleer.

„Lass sie doch erst einmal reinkommen, Professor."

Sie nahm Hermine an der Hand und zog sie zum Tresen. Neville blickte ein wenig griesgrämig drein und sagte: „Du sollst mich doch nicht so nennen."

Seine Frau ignorierte ihn und fragte Hermine: „Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

„Nein, danke, ich habe ja noch mein Eis."

„Was treibt dich hierher?"

„Ich war in der Stadt unterwegs und dachte, ich war schon viel zu lange nicht mehr in der Winkelgasse und bei meinen alten Freunden", flunkerte sie, denn an Neville und Hannah hatte sie gar nicht gedacht.

„Wirklich schön, dich zu sehen. Erzähl, wie geht es dir und Ron?"

Neville nahm auf einem Barhocker neben Hermine Platz und sah sie gespannt an.

„Nunja, gut soweit, denke ich. Mir zumindest. Wir haben uns vor einer Woche getrennt, weißt du, und seit dem habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen."

„Oh."

„Ach, das war irgendwie überfällig. Wir haben nur noch nebeneinander her gelebt und sind uns gegenseitig auf die Nerven gegangen. Aber erzähl doch mal, wie es in Hogwarts so zu geht, Neville. Tanzen dir die Schüler auf der Nase herum oder hast du sie im Griff?"

„Es macht richtig viel Spaß, wieder dort zu sein und zu unterrichten. Am Anfang war es ein wenig komisch, auf der anderen Seite zu stehen, verstehst du? Aber ich habe mich schnell daran gewöhnt und es fühlt sich gut an, mein Wissen mit den Kindern zu teilen. Es hat sich natürlich einiges geändert, seit unserem Abgang, aber im Großen und Ganzen ist es noch das gute alte Hogwarts."

„Das klingt wirklich toll. Minerva hat mich gefragt, ob ich die Nachfolge von Professor Flitwick antreten würde. Ich habe noch ein bisschen Zeit, bis ich ihr meine Entscheidung mitteilen muss. Was denkst du?"

„Du solltest es tun, Hermine", mischte sich Hannah ein.

„Ja, das finde ich auch", bekräftigte ihr Mann, „schreib mir, sobald du dich entschieden hast."

„Das mache ich. Ich werde dann mal weiter gehen, es war schön, euch wieder zu sehen."

Hannah und Neville drückten Hermine zum Abschied und sie trat hinaus in den Hinterhof mit der Backsteinmauer, durch den schon so viele Zauberer und Hexen vor ihr die Winkelgasse betreten hatten. Wie jedes Mal war es ein erhebendes Gefühl, in dem bunten Treiben zu stehen. An diese Ort schlug das magische Herz Englands und automatisch fühlte sie sich zuhause. Sie schlenderte an alteingesessenen und neuen Läden vorbei, in denen allerlei Tand und Nützliches verkauft wurde. Vor Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus blieb sie stehen und beobachtete einen großen Uhu, der wiederum die Passanten von oben herab betrachtete. Sie hatte schon lange vorgehabt, sich eine Eule zuzulegen. Krummbein ist das Leben in London nicht bekommen und daher hatten sie ihn im Fuchsbau gelassen, wo er nach Belieben kommen und gehen und seine Freiheit genießen konnte. Molly hatte ihn in ihr Herz geschlossen, ließ ihm jeden Schabernack durchgehen und verwöhnte ihn mit selbstgekochten Leckereien. Hermine betrat den Laden und sah sich beeindruckt um. Es handelte sich nicht um eine gewöhnliche Ladenfläche, sondern um eine Art Wald. Der Raum war nach oben hin magisch vergrößert und ziemlich düster. Ringsherum saßen die verschiedensten Eulen in Bäumen und Sträuchern. Auf einer Art Lichtung befand sich die Ladentheke, an der ein alter Mann mit Glatze und einer Brille mit dicken Gläsern saß.

„Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss? Suchen Sie etwas bestimmtes?"

„Nein, ich wollte mich nur einmal umsehen."

„Bitte, bitte nur zu", sagte der Verkäufer und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Sie erspähte noch ein, zwei große Uhus und eine Vielzahl kleinerer Eulen. Ein winziger, dicker Kauz saß auf einem Busch nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt und stierte sie mit großen, gelb-orangen Augen an. Sein Gefieder war dunkelbraun und gefleckt und über seinen Augen hatte er jeweils einen weißen Streifen, der an Augenbrauen erinnerte. Als sie einen Schritt näher trat, tapste er nervös auf seinem Zweig hin und her.

Der Verkäufer sagte: „Das ist ein Elfenkauz-Weibchen. Gibt's hier in England eigentlich nicht, aber so ein Kerl hat sie aus den Staaten mitgebracht."

Hermine hatte inzwischen die Hand nach der kleinen Eule ausgestreckt und kraulte sie vorsichtig am Köpfchen. Sie hatte sich sofort regelrecht in sie verliebt.

„Schwere Pakete sollten Sie sie nicht fliegen lassen, aber Briefe und kleine Päckchen schafft sie ohne Probleme."

„Was soll sie denn kosten?"

„15 Galleonen."

„Das ist aber ziemlich viel dafür, dass sie so klein ist."

„Ist aber auch was ganz exklusives."

„Mag sein, aber dadurch fällt sie natürlich auch mehr auf und wird vielleicht eher abgefangen."

„Hmmm, also gut, 13 Galleonen."

„12 und ich krieg noch einen passenden Käfig dazu."

„Also gut."

Er ging in den hinteren Teil des Ladens und kam mit einem tragbaren Käfig zurück. Das Käuzchen hatte gerade angefangen glücklich zu schuhuen und ließ sich anstandslos auf die hölzerne Stange setzen. Hermine zog ihre Geldbörse heraus und zählte 12 Galleonen ab, die sie dem Verkäufer in die Hand drückte. Er gab ihr noch eine Abdeckung für den Käfig mit, damit die Eule nicht dem grellen Tageslicht ausgesetzt wurde, und eine Schachtel mit Insektensnacks. Eigentlich hatte sie gar nicht vorgehabt, gleich ein Tier zu kaufen, doch sie war von dem kleinen Geschöpf ganz hingerissen gewesen. Als sie mit dem Käfig, den sie vor sich her schweben ließ, durch die Winkelgasse ging, hörte sie die Eule aufgeregt flöten. Hin und wieder sah sie alte Bekannte und grüßte sie im Vorbeigehen. Vor Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze blieb sie stehen. Sie hätte wahrlich nicht gedacht, dass der Laden so florieren würde, doch nach wie vor ließen sich Jung und Alt von Georges Kreationen liebend gerne in ihren Bann ziehen. Nach Freds Tod hatte er erst mit dem Gedanken gespielt, das Geschäft an den Nagel zu hängen, doch ohne die Arbeit hatte er sich noch leerer gefühlt und so hatte er nach einem anderen Weg gesucht, den Verlust zu verarbeiten. Den hatte er zweifelsohne gefunden, dachte Hermine, als sie lächelnd die Auslage betrachtete. Neben den üblichen Albernheiten gab es nun eine Abteilung, die sich mit dem Andenken an verstorbene Familienmitglieder oder Freunde befasste. Man konnte seine Erinnerungen an eine Person in verschiedene Gegenstände übertragen lassen, was wohl so ähnlich funktionierte, wie die lebendigen Fotografien. In der Wohnung über dem Laden hing zum Beispiel ein Spiegel, der einen immer mit Freds Worten beleidigte oder lobte, wenn man hineinsah. George legte bei jedem seiner Werke Wert darauf, dass die Hinterbliebenen etwas zu lachen hatten, aber nicht auf eine übertriebene, lächerliche Art. Viele Zauberer hatten geliebte Menschen verloren und beinahe jeder von ihnen hatte eine von Weasleys Zauberhaften Erinnerungen zuhause. Durch die Scheiben des Schaufensters konnte sie im Inneren zwei Personen auf die Tür zu kommen sehen. Ron und Ginny waren gerade dabei, den Laden zu verlassen. Sie war absolut nicht in der Stimmung, mit Ron zu sprechen, daher hastete sie um die Ecke und ließ den Käfig in Kopfhöhe schweben, um nicht von den beiden entdeckt zu werden.

„Harry wird mit ihr sprechen, Ron. Das kriegen wir schon wieder hin."

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ihr Problem ist. Es war doch alles gut zwischen uns. Keine Ahnung, was sie sich da wieder zusammengesponnen hat."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Grüß Mum von mir, wir freuen uns auf heute Abend."

„Gut, bis später."

Ein leiser Knall signalisierte, dass jemand gerade disappariert war und kurz darauf ging Ginny an ihr vorbei und bog in eine Seitenstraße ab. Das war ja mal wieder typisch. Ron stellte sie als das Problem dar und sah keine Schuld bei sich. Aus seiner Sicht war natürlich alles perfekt gewesen. Sie schnaubte verärgert und apparierte in ihre Wohnung. Die Lust auf einen Bummel durch die Winkelgasse war ihr vergangen. Dort angekommen verdunkelte sie mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes das Zimmer und zog den Stoff vom Käfig. Die kleine Eule sah sie mit ihren leuchtenden Augen an und schuhute fröhlich.

„Na, du?"

Sie öffnete das Türchen und der Vogel flatterte heraus. Nach einer kurzen Runde in der Wohnung ließ sie sich auf Hermines ausgestrecktem Arm nieder und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Offenbar wollte sie eine weitere Streicheleinheit und dieser Aufforderung kam Hermine sehr gerne nach.„Ich denke, ich nenne dich Alva. Was hältst du davon?" Die Eule schuhute und erhob sich in die Luft, um eine weitere Runde zu drehen. Hermine ging in die Küche, füllte eine kleine Schale mit Wasser, legte einige Käfer auf einen Teller und stellte beides in den geöffneten Käfig. Den Rest des Tages hatte Hermine damit verbracht, Alva zu beobachten und sich mit ihr bekannt zu machen. Posteulen waren faszinierende Wesen. Sie schienen die Zauberer genau zu verstehen und ein unsichtbares Band mit ihnen zu knüpfen, wenn ihre Besitzer es zuließen. Als es draußen dunkel geworden war, hatte sie das Fenster geöffnet und ihre neue Freundin hinaus in die Nacht entlassen. Erst hatte sie überlegt, ihr gleich einen Brief für Hagrid mitzugeben, doch damit würde sie noch ein wenig warten.

Sie schlief lange und gut in dieser Nacht und erwachte vollkommen ausgeruht. Es war ein schöner, sonniger Morgen. Alva schlief in ihrem Käfig und Hermine zog die Vorhänge wieder ein Stück zu und füllte etwas Wasser nach. Nach einer heißen Dusche und einem kurzen Frühstück apparierte sie ins St.-Mungo. Erst hatte sie gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, doch beim Essen war ihr wieder eingefallen, dass sie Mr. Malfoy gesagt hatte, sie würde heute noch einmal vorbei kommen. Warum um Himmels willen hatte sie das nur gesagt? Als sie vor seiner Tür stand, zögerte sie einen Moment. Es war nicht klug, sich länger und häufiger als nötig in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten. Sie sollte einfach wieder gehen. Aber sie wollte nicht gehen. Sie wollte in seiner Nähe sein. Sie klopfte. „Einen Moment." Hermine kaute nervös auf ihrer Lippe. Irgendwie war es etwas anderes, ihn zu besuchen als nach ihm zu suchen. Sie hatte sich bewusst dazu entschieden, ihn zu sehen und das war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an ihr erstes Treffen. Sie war mit den Weasleys und Harry bei Gilderoy Lockharts Signierstunde im Flourish und Blotts gewesen und er war mit Draco hereingekommen. Er hatte gleich gewusst, wer sie war, sein Sohn hatte ihm von ihr erzählt, und sie auf ihre Muggeleltern angesprochen. Damals war so viel Verachtung in seiner Stimme und seinem Verhalten gewesen. Er hatte Arthur vorgeworfen, eine Schande für die gesamte Zaubererschaft zu sein, weil er sich mit Muggeln abgibt, und am Ende hatten die beiden sich geprügelt. Was tat sie hier nur? Sie konnte doch nicht wirklich mit so jemandem zu tun haben wollen. Hermine wollte gerade verschwinden und hatte bereits ein paar Meter zurückgelegt, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Tut mir leid, dass... Miss Granger?"

Sie blieb stehen und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie so lange gewartet hatte, doch jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr einfach abhauen. Schuldbewusst drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Habe ich so lange gebraucht, dass Sie die Geduld verloren haben?"

„Nein, ich... Es tut mir leid, ich kann das nicht."

„Was können Sie nicht?"

„Ich kann nicht so tun, als wüsste ich nicht, wer Sie sind."

„Wieso sollten Sie... Miss Granger, wollen wir das lieber drinnen besprechen?", sagte er leise, als ein Heiler mit einem Patienten an ihnen vorbei ging.

„Nein, ich will das gar nicht besprechen. Ich werde jetzt gehen."

„Na gut, dann halte ich Sie nicht auf. Wir sehen uns Montag im Büro."

Er schloss die Tür und ließ Hermine stehen. Was sollte das? Er konnte doch wohl nicht so einfach... Sie ging ein paar Schritte Richtung Ausgang, dann drehte sie um und klopfte zornig erneut.

„Was?" fuhr er sie an.

Er hatte die Tür so schnell geöffnet, er musste den Griff noch in der Hand gehalten haben.

„Was war das denn jetzt?"

„Langsam treiben Sie mich in den Wahnsinn. Kommen Sie jetzt rein oder wollen Sie das gesamte Krankenhaus unterhalten?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und drängte sich an ihm vorbei. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie noch erkennen, dass Lucius ihr kopfschüttelnd nach sah. Sie hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel und fühlte sich auf einmal wieder wie eine Maus, die von einer Katze beobachtet wurde, doch diesmal würde die Maus sich nicht in ihr Schicksal ergeben.

„Also, welches Problem haben Sie mit mir?"

„Sie sind ein Rassist. Sie verabscheuen Muggel und verachten Muggelgeborene. Sie halten Hexen und Zauberer wie mich für unwürdig. Sie sind manipulativ und berechnend und treiben bestimmt irgendein perfides Spiel mit mir. Sie treten jeden, der schwächer als Sie ist, mit Füßen. Sie... Sie..."

Hermine suchte fieberhaft nach Dingen, die sie ihm vorwerfen konnte, und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Lucius lehnte währenddessen mit verschränkten Armen an der Tür und sah sie ernst an.

„Wars das?"

„Fürs Erste."

„Na dann."

Er stieß sich von der Tür ab und nahm sich einen Apfel aus einer Obstschale.

„Wie jetzt, das ist Ihre Reaktion?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Was soll ich dazu schon sagen? Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich das gerade das erste Mal gehört."

„Und das stört Sie nicht?"

Hermine konnte nicht fassen, dass er so ruhig blieb. Das machte sie selbst nur wütender, denn er verstand offenbar überhaupt nicht, welches Problem sie hatte.

„Natürlich stört mich das, ich bin ja kein Roboter."

„Sie wissen, was ein Roboter ist?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Warum wundert Sie das?"

„Naja, das ist eine Erfindung der Muggel."

„Achso? Habe ich ganz vergessen."

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er biss in den Apfel und kaute einen Moment stumm, dann sagte er: „Wissen Sie, Miss Granger, ich kenne meine Vergangenheit, ich kenne Ihre. Ich denke, Sie hatten auch gestern und die Tage davor schon eine ganz genaue Vorstellung davon, mit wem Sie es zu tun haben. Ich frage mich, warum Sie heute beschlossen haben, hierher zu kommen – vollkommen freiwillig möchte ich betonen – und dann plötzlich anfangen, mich zu beleidigen? Oder sagen wir, es versuchen? Was ist heute anders, als gestern? Als Sie absurd eifersüchtig auf diese Hexe am Empfang waren? Oder als die Tage zuvor, als Sie sich Sorgen um mich gemacht haben?"

„Vielleicht bin ich wieder zu Verstand gekommen."

Er ließ den Apfel sinken: „Ja, vielleicht."

„Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber als ich vor der Tür stand, habe ich mich daran erinnert, wie ich Sie das erste Mal getroffen habe."

„Das war im Flourish & Blotts."

„Richtig, das wissen Sie noch?"

„Ich habe mir damals ein paar saftige Ohrfeigen von Arthur Weasley eingehandelt."

„Zu Recht."

„Vermutlich. Ich war nie besonders zimperlich mit ihm und seiner Familie."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„So kann man es auch formulieren", schnaubte Hermine.

„Sie haben ihn als Schande für alle Zauberer bezeichnet, weil er mit meinen Eltern gesprochen hat."

Darauf antwortete er nichts, sondern sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Wollen Sie sich nicht dafür rechtfertigen?"

„Wie denn? Soll ich Ihnen sagen, dass das nur eine Phase war, dass ich aus meinen Fehlern gelernt habe, dass ich unter einem Fluch stand, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe? Und ich sage nicht, dass es so ist. Aber selbst wenn, was würde das ändern? Nichts. Es würde nichts daran ändern, dass ich es gesagt habe. Ich kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass Sie versuchen mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen und das versuche ich auch. Es hilft nichts, sich selbst dafür zu geißeln, das macht nichts wieder gut und bringt niemanden weiter."

„Sie könnten sich wenigstens dafür entschuldigen, Mr. Malfoy. Ich verlange nicht von Ihnen, dass Sie viele Jahre zurück reisen und etwas anderes sagen. Aber Sie könnten mir sagen, dass es Ihnen heute leid tut, wie Sie mit mir, meinen Eltern und vielen anderen umgegangen sind."

„Warum ist Ihnen das so wichtig?"

„Weil...", Hermine stockte. Weil ich dich gerne in meiner Nähe habe, weil ich dich mag, weil ich will, dass du mich auch magst. Sie seufzte, „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin eben komisch."

Lucius warf ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte den angebissenen Apfel in einen bunten Strauß Wildblumen, der mit einer weißen Schleife zusammengehalten wurde.

Er überreichte ihn Hermine und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie aufgrund Ihrer Abstammung schlecht behandelt habe, das hatten Sie nicht verdient. Verzeihen Sie mir."

Dann gab er ihr einen zaghaften Kuss auf die Wange. Hermine betrachtete die Blumen in ihrer Hand. Sie hatten etwas unschuldiges, frisches an sich, das sie niemals mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht hätte. Der Name Malfoy war in ihrem Kopf eher mit Dekadenz verknüpft. Dazu hätte vielleicht ein Bouquet langstieliger Rosen gepasst, alle gleich lang und akkurat angeordnet, doch dieser bunt gemischte Strauß mit Korn- und Mohnblumen war ganz anders. Ihre Haut prickelte dort, wo er sie geküsst hatte und sein Duft lag noch in der Luft. Sie blickte auf und tief in seine grauen Augen. Er stand noch immer direkt vor ihr und wartete auf eine Reaktion. In ihrem Kopf warf sie den Strauß beiseite und sich in seine Arme, küsste sie ihn und hielt ihn fest. Doch in Wirklichkeit bedankte sie sich nur leise und schüchtern. Bevor eine peinliche Stille zwischen ihnen entstehen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und die Heilerin trat ein.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Bestens, danke Mrs. Hubble."

„Ich habe hier noch zwei Ampullen mit Stärkungstrank. Eine davon schlucken sie gleich jetzt und die andere heute Abend, dann sind Sie wieder vollkommen fit."

Sie überreichte ihm zwei Glasbehälter mit einer grasgrünen Flüssigkeit, die er in seinen Koffer legte. Er klappte ihn zu und verschloss ihn.

„Gut, dann dürfen Sie gehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute."

Sie reichte ihnen die Hand und wartete, an der geöffneten Tür auf sie. Mit seinem Umhang über dem Arm und dem Koffer in der Hand verließ Lucius an Hermines Seite das Hospital.

„Wohin gehen Sie jetzt?"

„Ich werde ein paar alte Freunde besuchen, irgendeiner von ihnen wird mich sicher für ein oder zwei Tage aufnehmen."

Das passte Hermine überhaupt nicht. Alte Freunde klang in ihren Ohren viel zu sehr nach alten Todesser-Freunden und damit sollte jetzt Schluss sein.

„Kommen Sie doch erst einmal mit zu mir. Wir unterhalten uns ein wenig und essen etwas zu Mittag."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist."

„Bitte."

Sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und lächelte. Er nickte und sie apparierte mit ihm in ihre Wohnung. 


	8. Kapitel 8

„Dürfte ich kurz das Bad benutzen?"

„Natürlich. Ihre Sachen können Sie einfach auf die Couch legen."

Als er im Bad verschwunden war, öffnete Hermine die Fenster und ließ frische Luft herein, stellte den Strauß Wildblumen in eine Vase, schaltete Musik an und deckte den Tisch. Sie nahm eine große Pfanne, begann Rühreier zu braten und steckte zwei Scheiben Brot in den Toaster. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie der Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde. Sie wirbelte herum, als Ron herein trat. Er warf seine Tasche unachtsam auf den Boden und kam zu ihr in die Küche.

„Oh lecker Rührei. Woher wusstest du denn, dass ich komme? Hat Mum dir was gesagt?"

Er setzte sich an den Tisch und schnappte sich eine Scheibe Toast. Hermine war total überrumpelt. Sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er noch einmal hier auftauchen würde, schon gar nicht, ohne sich zu entschuldigen. Man hätte denken können, er sei gerade von einer Geschäftsreise oder einer Nachtschicht nach Hause gekommen. Er verhielt sich so, als ob zwischen ihnen nie ein Streit stattgefunden hätte. Sie konnte ihn nur überrascht anstarren.

„Was'n los?"

In dem Moment kam Malfoy aus dem Badezimmer. Als er Ron sah, machte sich Erstaunen auf seinem Gesicht breit. Ron dagegen sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Er zielte direkt auf Malfoys Brust. Der erhob langsam die Arme. Sein Stab lag auf dem Sofa.

„Ich glaube, ich spinne. Das hat ja wohl nicht lange gedauert. Ist der Kerl nicht vielleicht ein bisschen alt für dich?"

„Ron, so ist das nicht, wir sind nur Kollegen."

Ihre Gedanken und auch ihr Körper verrieten sie jedoch.

„Ach so nennt man das heute? Du widerst mich an, Hermine. Das ist ein Mörder! Ein Muggelhasser! Ein Schwein! Er hat Ginny einen verdammten Horcrux untergeschoben. Weißt du noch? Weißt du, wie er uns in der Mysteriumsabteilung verfolgt hat? Wie wir in SEINEM Haus gefangen gehalten wurden?"

„Das ist doch albern. Das ist Jahre her. Nimm den Zauberstab runter."

„Albern? Albern, sagst du?"

Statt den Stab zu senken, richtete er ihn jetzt auf Hermine. Er sah wütend und verletzt aus. Sie schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Glaubte er wirklich, was er da sagte? Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Lucius sich langsam auf das Sofa und seinen Zauberstab zubewegte.

„Ron. Bitte."

Ihre Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was gerade vor sich ging. _Expelliarmus._ In hohem Bogen flog Ron Zauberstab aus seiner Hand. Malfoy fing ihn gekonnt auf.

„Hast du wirklich vergessen, was diese Familie uns angetan hat? Der hätte doch nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt, bevor er uns getötet hätte." brüllte Ron.

„Mr. Weasley, ich glaube, es ist besser, Sie gehen jetzt."

Lucius Stimme war ruhig und leise, doch es lag etwas bedrohliches in ihr. Ron schnaubte verächtlich und warf den angebissenen Toast auf den Tisch. Er würdigte Hermine keines Blickes und packte seine Tasche vom Boden.

„Meinen Zauberstab", zischte er, als er an der Tür stand und Lucius warf ihn ihm zu.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als er die Tür mit aller Kraft hinter sich zuschlug. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Es war nicht so, dass sie wirklich Angst gehabt hätte, doch Scham und Enttäuschung machten sich in ihr breit. Sie nahm die Pfanne vom Herd und teilte das Rührei auf die beiden Teller auf, nahm Rons angebissenes Brot und begann stumm zu essen. Lucius setzte sich ihr gegenüber und tat es ihr gleich. Nach ein paar Bissen durchbrach sie das Schweigen.

„Es ist mir so furchtbar peinlich. Ich weiß nicht, was er sich dabei gedacht hat. Wir haben uns vor ein paar Tagen getrennt und dann taucht er hier einfach so auf und tut so, als ob nie etwas vorgefallen wäre. Und dann diese Szene...", sie rieb sich die Stirn, „es tut mir leid, Mr. Malfoy, ich will Sie nicht mit meinem Privatleben belästigen."

„Belästigen Sie mich ruhig damit. Nachdem Sie nun so vieles über meine Scheidung und meine finanzielle Situation wissen, erscheint es mir nur fair, dass ich etwas über Sie erfahre. Mit wie vielen Verflossenen habe ich noch zu rechnen? Nur damit ich mich darauf einstellen kann."

Er grinste. Offensichtlich amüsierte ihn Rons Auftritt im Nachhinein prächtig. Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste lachen.

„Außer Ron wird da keiner kommen, keine Sorge."

„Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen. Sie verdrehen doch bestimmt reihenweise den Zauberern den Kopf."

„Machen Sie sich nicht über mich lustig."

„Ich meine das vollkommen ernst."

„Natürlich", schnaubte sie.

„Hermine, Sie sind eine begehrenswerte junge Hexe, nur ein Dummkopf würde das nicht erkennen."

Sie spürte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen schoss. Bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, fragte sie: „Und was ist mit Ihnen? Sind Sie ein Dummkopf?"

Er zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Nein. Ich bin vieles. Aber das bin ich wahrlich nicht."

Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen. Er flirtete mit ihr. Und sie mit ihm. Und sie genoss es auch noch. Das war falsch. Und doch... Er beobachtete sie mit seinen faszinierend grauen Augen und Hermine spürte, wie sie in seinen Bann gezogen wurde. Sie stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte seine Schulter. Er griff sofort danach und Hermine erwartete, dass er sie wegschlagen oder wegziehen würde, doch er hielt sie nur sanft fest und schloss die Augen. Er duftete so verdammt gut – nach etwas, das sie schon einmal gerochen hatte, doch sie konnte es partout nicht zuordnen. Sie legte die andere Hand an seine Wange und gab ihm einen keuschen Kuss auf den Mund. Für einen Moment ruhte ihre Stirn an seiner, dann kehrte ihr Verstand zurück und sie wich abrupt ein paar Schritte zurück. Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund und starrte ihn entsetzt an. Was war nur in sie gefahren? Sie hatte ihn einfach geküsst. Einen Mann, der locker ihr Vater sein konnte, von dessen Sohn sie in der Schule Jahr für Jahr drangsaliert wurde, der ein Todesser aus dem engsten Kreis Voldemorts gewesen ist.

„Ich, ähm, oh Merlin, das tut mir so leid, ich weiß nicht..."

Weiter sprach sie nicht, denn Lucius war in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen.

„Nun, das wäre dann wohl geklärt."

„Was... Was ist geklärt?"

Er stand auf und kam auf sie zu. Sein Blick fixierte sie und Hermine spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann.

Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte: „Dass du mir nicht widerstehen kannst, obwohl du dich so sehr dagegen wehrst."

„Ich wehre mich gar nicht, ich meine, ich kann..."

Lucius schlang die Arme um ihre Hüften und hob sie auf den Tisch. Ihre Gesichter waren sich so nahe, sie konnte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren, bevor er sie küsste. Nicht kurz und flüchtig wie Hermine es getan hatte, sondern leidenschaftlich. Einen Moment lang wollte sie ihn von sich stoßen, doch dann gab sie sich dem Gefühl hin. Die Spannung, die seit ihrem Aufeinandertreffen im Büro des Zaubereiministers immer stärker zwischen ihnen geworden war, entlud sich mit voller Wucht in diesem Kuss. Hermine stützte sich mit einer Hand ab und krallte sich mit der anderen in Lucius Rücken. Sie schlang die Beine fest um seine Taille und zog ihn so noch näher an sich. Ihr Kuss war so intensiv, wie sie es zuvor noch nie erlebt hatte. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihn gerade mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers begehrte und es ihr herzlich egal war, was alles dagegen sprach. Soweit sie es beurteilen konnte, ging es ihm nicht anders. Er hatte die Ärmel seines Hemdes nach oben gekrempelt und als er mit seiner linken Hand in ihren Nacken griff, fiel Hermines Blick auf die Tätowierung auf seinem Unterarm. Das Dunkle Mal war zwar stark verblasst, doch sie konnte es noch immer erkennen. Lucius folgte ihrem Blick und wirkte auf einmal verlegen. Er wollte den Arm wegziehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück.

„Darf ich es berühren?"

„Wenn... du möchtest."

Beinahe andächtig ließ sie ihre Finger an Totenkopf und Schlange entlang gleiten, bevor sie ihre Hand darauf legte und dort einen Moment ruhen ließ. Sie strich sanft darüber und sah, wie er sie nervös beobachtete, gerade als ob er auf ein Urteil wartete.

„Es fühlt sich normal an", sagte Hermine, „ich meine, ich habe fast damit gerechnet, dass es mir einen Schlag verpasst oder prickelt oder so etwas."

„Es wird immer schwächer. Ich hoffe, es verschwindet bald ganz", sagte er ernst.

Hermine schob ihren Ärmel ebenfalls nach oben, streckte ihren Arm aus und hielt ihn neben seinen. Lucius griff danach und betrachtete einen Augenblick den vernarbten Schriftzug, der sie als Schlammblut kennzeichnete, dann senkte er seine Lippen darauf und küsste jeden Buchstaben, als hoffte er, sie so verschwinden lassen zu können. Ein Klappern riss sie aus diesem berührenden Moment und sie sah, wie Alva in ihrem Käfig mit den Flügeln schlug.

„Ich sollte ihr lieber etwas Futter geben", sagte Hermine und rutschte vom Tisch herunter.

Sie holte eine Handvoll Käfer aus dem Kühlschrank und legte sie in die kleine Schüssel. Alva stürzte sich sofort darauf und verschlang die Tierchen. Hermine kraulte sie ein wenig und schloss danach den Käfig wieder. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass sie die Eule wecken würde, als sie die Fenster geöffnet hatte. Daran musste sie sich erst gewöhnen. Lucius war inzwischen an ihre Bücherwand getreten und studierte die Einbände.

„Eine wirklich beeindruckende Sammlung, wenn man bedenkt, dass du von Muggeln abstammst."

„Was soll das denn jetzt bitte heißen?"

Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Jetzt, nach dem was gerade geschehen war, fing er mit ihren Muggelvorfahren an? Er sah sie irritiert an.

„Was meinst du?"

Hermine schnaubte verächtlich. Als ob er nicht genau wüsste, was sie meinte. Sie ließ mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes die benutzten Teller in die Spüle fliegen, doch sie war zu impulsiv und einer ging dabei zu Bruch. Bevor sie erneut ausholen und die Pfanne hinterher schleudern konnte, hatte Lucius ihr Handgelenk gepackt und hielt es fest.

„Hey! Was ist los?"

„Was los ist? Du denkst, dass ich als Schlammblut nur begrenzten Zugang zu magischem Wissen haben sollte. Dass ich mich mit dem hier zufrieden geben sollte. Dass mir nicht mehr zusteht."

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt da drauf? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich hier bei dir wäre, wenn es so wäre? Dass ich dich geküsst hätte?"

„Ich... Nun, ich weiß es nicht. Es lässt sich nunmal nicht leugnen, dass du vor ein paar Jahren noch keinen Hehl aus deiner Abneigung mir gegenüber gemacht hast."

„Erstens beruhte das ja wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit..."

„Du gibst es also zu?"

Er ignorierte ihren Einwand. „Und zweitens war das nie etwas Persönliches."

„Ach nein? Ich habe es sehr persönlich genommen, als du mich an Voldemort ausliefern wolltest. Ich habe es sehr persönlich genommen, als Bellatrix mir das angetan hat."

Sie hielt ihm noch einmal den vernarbten Arm unter die Nase. „Oder als sie mich, das wertlose Schlammblut, für die Folter ausgewählt hat."

„Also geht es jetzt doch darum", sagte er trocken.

„Natürlich geht es darum", sie schrie jetzt beinahe, „du hättest, nein, falsch, du HAST nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt, bevor du ihn gerufen hast. Ich habe das Bild noch deutlich vor mir – denn ich träume regelmäßig davon und lass dir gesagt sein, das sind keine besonders schmeichelhaften Träume, was dich betrifft. Es hat nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre bereits seit Jahren tot."

Hermine ballte ihre Fäuste. Ihre ganzen angestauten und verwirrenden Gefühle brachen in diesem Moment aus ihr heraus und ließen eine alte Vase zerbersten.

„Nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt?", er entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihr. Seine Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Wut, „nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt... Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist, wenn man an einen Wahnsinnigen gekettet ist, ohne Aussicht auf Erlösung. Wenn man nicht nur für sich, sondern auch für sein Kind und seine Frau verantwortlich ist. Wenn jede falsche Bewegung deine und auch ihre letzte gewesen sein könnte."

„Ach ja? Ich weiß sehr wohl, was Verantwortung für andere bedeutet. Weißt du, was ich gemacht habe, bevor ich mit Harry und Ron untergetaucht bin? Ich habe mich selbst aus dem Leben und der Erinnerung meiner Eltern gelöscht, damit IHR ihnen nichts antun könnt. Meine Eltern leben noch, irgendwo, ich weiß nicht wo, aber sie wissen nicht mehr, dass sie eine Tochter haben. Für sie bin ich eine vollkommen Fremde. Sag mir nicht, ich hätte keine Ahnung – ich weiß sehr genau, was es heißt, Opfer zu bringen."

Ihre Stimme bebte und sie fühlte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, sie weg zu blinzeln. Sie wollte jetzt nicht weinen. Nicht jetzt, wo sie so wütend war.

„Hermine..."

Er war auf sie zugegangen und hatte die Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt.

„Lass mich! Fass mich nicht an!"

Sie riss sich von ihm los, doch er ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln – er hielt sie fest und zog sie zu sich. Hermine wehrte sich und schlug nach ihm, was er einfach ignorierte. Während er sie an sich drückte und ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich, schwand langsam ihr Widerstand, bis sie sich schließlich ihrerseits an ihn klammerte.

Er flüsterte: „Es tut mir leid."

Hermine vermisste ihre Eltern in diesem Augenblick so sehr wie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt, sie nicht wieder zu sehen, denn jeder Versuch, sie zu finden, war gescheitert, egal wie sehr sie sich bemüht hatte.

„Vielleicht setzt du dich einen Moment?"

Lucius zog sie sanft aber bestimmt zur Couch und reichte ihr ein bedrucktes Stofftaschentuch. Hermine trocknete ihre Tränen und wollte es ihm zurückgeben, doch er wehrte ab. Er strich ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht und lächelte sie traurig an.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

„Nein! Nein, es... Es tut mir leid, ich habe überreagiert. Ich..."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, was meine Wortwahl bei dir auslösen könnte. Glaube mir, ich hatte nicht die Absicht, dich dadurch zu verletzen. Aber siehst du nicht, dass es immer so sein wird?"

„Was meinst du?"

Lucius stand auf und raufte sich die Haare.

„Ich sage etwas, du fasst es falsch auf und wirfst mir vor, dich zu verachten. Oder vielleicht sage ich in einem Streit wirklich einmal so etwas, um dich zu verletzen. Oder du machst etwas in der Art. Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht abschütteln, sie wird uns immer einholen. Deshalb werde ich jetzt gehen, bevor..."

„Bevor was?"

„Bevor ich es nicht mehr über mich bringe", er packte seinen Umhang und seinen Koffer und legte die Hand an den Türknauf, „es ist besser so. Wir sehen uns morgen im Ministerium."

Die Tür fiel laut hinter ihm ins Schloss und Hermine war alleine in der Wohnung. Nein, nicht alleine, Alva machte sich in diesem Moment lautstark bemerkbar und klapperte in ihrem Käfig. Hermine öffnete das Schloss magisch und die kleine Eule flatterte zu ihr herüber, wo sie sich auf ihre Schulter setzte und ihr Köpfchen an sie schmiegte. Sie fühlte sich schuldig. Es war für kurze Zeit so schön gewesen und sie hatte es verdorben. Warum hatte sie sich nicht im Griff? Sie war sonst so besonnen, doch wenn es um ihre Gefühle ging, war sie schon immer impulsiv und hitzköpfig. Ron hatte das mehrfach zu spüren bekommen.


	9. Kapitel 9

Es kratzte am Fenster. Pigwidgeon, Rons Eule, saß auf dem Fensterbrett und versuchte sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Hermine stand auf und ließ den kleinen Vogel herein. Die Zwergohreule war sogar noch winziger als Alva und präsentierte stolz den Brief, den sie gebracht hatte. Sie löste den Umschlag vorsichtig von seinem Fuß und beobachtete, wie er sich mit Alva bekannt machte. Die beiden schnäbelten ein wenig und schienen sich auf Anhieb zu verstehen. Hermine entfaltete das Papier. Sie war gerade eigentlich absolut nicht in der Stimmung, um einen Brief von Ron zu lesen, doch vermutlich war Pigwidgeon angewiesen worden, so lange zu warten, bis sie eine Antwort mitgab. Zu ihrer Erleichterung und Verwunderung war es nicht Rons Schrift, sondern die von Molly.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich so lange nicht daran gedacht habe, mich nach Dir zu erkundigen. Ron hat uns nicht direkt erzählt, was vorgefallen ist, aber ich kenne ihn und sehe, wie sehr er leidet. Wir haben versucht, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und aufzuheitern, es will uns einfach nicht gelingen. Aber genug davon, ich werde mich nicht in eure Beziehungsangelegenheiten einmischen, das ist alleine eure Sache. Ich weiß, dass Deine Eltern gerade nicht für Dich da sein können und ich weiß auch, dass ich in diesem Fall vielleicht nicht die Richtige bin, aber bitte denke daran, dass ich für Dich da bin, wenn Du mich brauchst. Ihr seid doch alle meine Kinder. Verkrieche Dich nicht, meine Liebe. Arthur und ich würden uns freuen, wenn wir Dich heute Abend zum Essen sehen würden. Ron wird nicht da sein, er ist bei Ginny und Harry eingeladen. Fühl Dich aber nicht verpflichtet, hörst Du? Wenn Du nicht willst, ist das in Ordnung. Wenn doch, dann komm einfach gegen 19 Uhr bei uns vorbei._

_Molly_

Hermine war gerührt. Es sprach nichts dagegen, zum Essen in den Fuchsbau zu gehen, wenn Ron nicht da war, daher kritzelte sie schnell eine Antwort auf die Rückseite des Briefs und knotete ihn an den bereitwillig ausgestreckten Fuß von Alva. Die winzige Eule flatterte einen Moment unbeholfen, dann zwitscherte sie eine Verabschiedung und machte sich davon. Pigwidgeon tapste noch ein wenig auf der Stuhllehne herum, dann flog er seiner neuen Freundin hinterher. Hermine beobachtete die zwei noch, bis sie außer Sicht waren und begann dann damit, aufzuräumen. Sie reparierte den zerbrochenen Teller und die Vase, dann spülte sie per Hand ab. Manchmal tat es ihr gut, Dinge ohne Magie zu erledigen.

Am Abend begrüßte sie als erster Krummbein, der bereits vor der Tür auf sie gewartet hatte. Er war wirklich ein schlauer Kater, der sich jedesmal freute, wenn sie ihn besuchte. Hermine war sicher, dass er es wirklich so empfand, dass sie ihn besuchte und nur nebenbei auch die Menschen, die mit ihm lebten. Mit dem großen, schweren Kater auf dem Arm klopfte sie an und wurde gleich von Molly in eine feste Umarmung gezogen.

„Hallo, meine Liebe, komm rein, komm rein, das Essen ist gleich fertig. Arthur ist im Wohnzimmer, mach es dir bequem!"

Hermine setzte Krummbein ab, der unter Mollys hingebungsvoller Pflege noch ein Stück in die Breite gewachsen war, und begrüßte Mr. Weasley, der sich sichtlich freute, sie zu sehen.

„Hermine! Wie schön, dass du da bist. Setz dich und erzähl, wie es dir geht!"

„Arthur, lass sie doch erst einmal ankommen. Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

„Ja, einen Kürbissaft bitte."

„Kommt sofort", sagte Molly und wuselte davon, um ihrem Gast schnellstmöglich ein Getränk zu bringen.

„Deine kleine Eule hat uns ganz schön auf Trab gehalten, seit sie mit Pigwidgeon angeflogen kam."

„Ich habe sie erst seit gestern. Eigentlich wollte ich mich nur ein wenig umsehen, aber ich habe mich sofort in sie verliebt."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es noch kleinere Eulen gibt, als unsere. Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht."

„Ja, sie ist wirklich winzig", lachte Hermine und Arthur stimmte mit ein.

Der Fuchsbau hatte sich in den letzten Jahren nicht verändert. Das ganze Haus war immer noch mit Möbeln und allerlei Kram vollgestellt. Muggelmagazine und -geräte standen neben magischen Ratgebern und Andenken und Bilder von allen Freunden und Familienmitgliedern schmückten praktisch jeden freien Platz an den Wänden. Bei ihren Eltern war alles immer fast schon klinisch sauber und aufgeräumt, vermutlich weil sie beide Zahnärzte waren, und auch Hermine hatte es gerne strukturiert, doch sie fühlte sich jedes Mal wohl und heimelig, wenn sie bei den Weasleys war. Dass Molly und Arthur sie von Herzen willkommen hießen, tat natürlich noch seinen Teil dazu. Das Abendessen verlief sehr harmonisch. Sie unterhielten sich über Bills und Fleurs Tochter Victoire, die schon bald ein Geschwisterchen bekommen würde, und über Charlie, der Ende des Sommers endlich einmal wieder zu Besuch kommen würde.

Als Mrs Weasley gerade den Nachtisch holen ging, fragte ihr Mann betont beiläufig:   
„Und Hermine? Im Ministerium läuft alles gut? Mit den Kollegen und... so?"

Er hatte zwar den Namen Malfoy nicht ausgesprochen, doch es war kaum misszuverstehen, worauf er hinaus wollte. Vielleicht hatte Ron sogar seinen Eltern heute Mittag gleich von der Begegnung mit Lucius erzählt.

„Ja, ich kann nicht klagen. Wir haben ein gutes Team, das immer wieder Zuwachs bekommt und die Stimmung ist ziemlich gut. Momentan haben wir alle Hände voll zu tun, um die Werwölfe aufzuspüren, doch ich denke, dass wir da schon einen großen Schritt vorangekommen sind."

Mrs Weasley kam herein und stellte einen Pflaumenkuchen auf den Tisch.

„Der sieht sehr lecker aus, Molly", sagte Hermine lächelnd und nahm ein Stück entgegen.

„Ich werde aber wohl nicht mehr lange im Ministerium arbeiten. Mir ist eine interessante Stelle angeboten worden."

„Hermine, du weißt, wir unterstützen dich bei allem, das du tust."

Sie wartete auf das große Aber, das auch gleich kam.

„Aber bitte denke noch einmal darüber nach, ob du so ein Angebot guten Gewissens annehmen kannst."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz?"

Die Weasleys warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu und Molly schaufelte ihr einen Berg Sahne auf den Kuchen. Offensichtlich hatten sie die ganze Zeit auf diesen Moment gewartet.

„Du kannst ihm nicht trauen. Kingsley hat sich an dich gewandt, um Lucius zu überwachen, weil er davon überzeugt war, dass du ihn unter Kontrolle halten kannst. Ich weiß nicht, was er dir erzählt hat, aber nochmal, du kannst ihm nicht trauen."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht. Was hat Mr. Malfoy damit zu tun, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehe?"

„Nach Hogwarts?"

„Ja, Minerva hat mir die Stelle von Professor Flitwick angeboten und ich habe zugesagt."

„Dann... Seid ihr gar nicht?"

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ihr meint", log Hermine, wobei sie versuchte, irritiert auszusehen, und hoffte, dass sie nicht rot wurde.

„Das sind tolle Neuigkeiten, meine Liebe. Die Kinder können sich glücklich schätzen, dass du ihnen etwas beibringst."

Molly drückte ihre Hand und lächelte sie erleichtert an. Auch Arthur sah aus, als wäre ihm gerade mindestens ein kleines Gebirge vom Herzen gefallen. Hermine dachte verbittert, dass die beiden nie erfahren würden, dass ihre Befürchtung wahr gewesen ist. Sie aßen schweigend den Kuchen und Hermine fragte sich, ob die beiden aus eigenem Antrieb gehandelt hatten oder ob Ron sie darauf angesetzt hatte. Gerade als sie aufbrechen wollte, hörten sie die Haustür ins Schloss fallen und er kam nach Hause.

Als er sie sah, verfinsterte sich sein Blick und er fuhr sie an: „Was will die Verräterin hier?"

„Ronald Weasley, benimm dich gefälligst! So habe ich dich nicht erzogen!", fauchte seine Mutter ihn an, „Was ist nur in dich gefahren?"

Er ignorierte sie und stürmte wortlos nach oben. Hermine hatte eigentlich keine andere Reaktion erwartet, doch dass er sie eine Verräterin schimpfte, traf sie.

„Gute Nacht, Molly. Arthur."

Sie drückte die beiden und trat hinaus in die Nacht. Es war inzwischen fast dunkel geworden, doch es war noch immer angenehm warm. Sie ging zu Fuß ein Stück durch die Felder, hinauf zu dem Hügel, von dem sie vor Jahren zur Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft aufgebrochen waren. Hier oben war sie einige Male mit Ron gewesen, wenn der Trubel im Fuchsbau zu viel geworden ist. Von dort hatte man tagsüber einen tollen Blick über die Felder, Wiesen und kleinen Wälder. Jetzt funkelten die Sterne über ihr wie Diamanten und die Lichter der vereinzelten Häuser durchbrachen die Dunkelheit. Es war still, nur Wind rauschte durch die Baumwipfel und hin und wieder hörte sie den Ruf einer Eule. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden, zog ihre Knie an und stumme Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Hermine fühlte sich allein. Ihre Freunde heirateten und bekamen Kinder, bei Harry und Ginny würde es sicher nicht mehr lange dauern und vermutlich auch nicht bei Neville und Hannah. Die Freundschaft zu Ron schien zerrüttet, ihre gute Beziehung zu seinen Eltern würde darunter zwangsläufig leiden, und ihre eigenen Eltern waren irgendwo außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Der einzige Lichtblick war, dass sie in Hogwarts neu anfangen konnte. Sie würde sich auf die Lehre konzentrieren und ihrem Leben wieder einen Sinn geben. Vielleicht war sie dazu bestimmt wie Minerva McGonagall ihr Leben lang zu unterrichten und Wissen weiterzugeben. Ein kühler Windstoß ließ sie erzittern. Seufzend stand sie auf, warf noch einmal einen Blick auf die beeindruckende Szenerie und apparierte nach Hause.

In dieser Nacht schlief Hermine schlecht, wachte immer wieder und dann fast zwei Stunden zu früh endgültig auf. Ihre Träume hatten sich beinahe ausschließlich um Lucius gedreht, irgendwie hatte sie die Befürchtung, dass er nicht auftauchen könnte. Sie versuchte zwar noch ein paar Minuten wieder einzuschlafen, doch sie merkte, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Daher machte sie sich bereit für die Arbeit und kam kurz nach Sonnenaufgang im Ministerium an. Ein paar Hauselfen waren gerade noch dabei, den Boden der Eingangshalle zu polieren und machten hastig Platz, als Hermine aus einem der vielen Kamine trat. Sie eilte in Richtung der Aufzüge und ihre Schritte hallten von den Wänden wider. Es war jedes Mal wieder gespenstisch, fast alleine in dem Gebäude zu sein.

„Vierter Stock: Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe"

Der Aufzug öffnete sich und Hermine rannte nun beinahe zu ihrem Büro. Sie hoffte, dass Lucius im Ministerium geschlafen hatte und sie ihn abfangen konnte, bevor die anderen eintrafen, doch hinter der Glasscheibe war es dunkel. Er war nicht da. Aber er würde kommen. Er hatte gesagt, dass sie sich heute im Ministerium sehen würden. Sie wischte die Zweifel, die sich in ihre Gedanken mischten, ärgerlich beiseite und begann ihr eigenes Tagewerk. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen einige Memos, die sie nach und nach beantwortete – es waren ausschließlich routinemäßige Updates aus ihren verschiedenen Teams. Es waren noch immer keine Meldungen eingegangen, wonach jemand etwas vom Rudel gehört hatte. Es war wie verhext.

Sie beschloss in das Archiv zu gehen und nach Eintragungen unter dem Namen Jon McPerry oder Scarface zu suchen, denn unter den registrierten Werwölfen hatte sie ihn nicht gefunden. Das Archiv erstreckte sich in einem Seitenflügel des Ministeriums über alle Stockwerke und war nur von autorisiertem Personal zu nutzen. Hermine hatte glücklicherweise als Abteilungsleiterin unbeschränkten Zugang und musste nicht erst auf einen Archivar warten. Sie drückte ihre rechte Hand auf die massive Tür und fühlte wie die Magie durch ihren Arm und dann den restlichen Körper floss. Kurz darauf schwang die Tür beiseite und gab einen dunklen Gang frei, der nach ein paar Metern in eine große düstere Halle mündete. Als Hermine in die Halle trat, erhellten sich alle Lampen und warfen ein warmes Licht auf meterhohe Regale, in denen sich allerlei Akten und Gegenstände stapelten und die sie stark an die labyrinthische Mysteriumsabteilung erinnerten. Unwillkürlich musste sie wieder an Lucius denken, doch sie verdrängte die Erinnerung. Das Archiv ihrer eigenen Abteilung brachte sie nicht weiter, sie benötigte Unterlagen aus dem zweiten Stock und der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Wenn Jon McPerry ein Todesser gewesen war, würde sich dort am ehesten eine Eintragung über ihn finden lassen. In der Mitte wand sich eine schmale Wendeltreppe nach oben und nach unten.

Hermine trat auf die oberste Stufe und sagte: „Zweiter Stock."

Die Stufe begann sofort langsam sich zu bewegen und trug sie hinab zu ihrem Ziel. Der Aufbau der verschiedenen Stockwerke unterschied sich nicht grundsätzlich von einander. Auch hier ragten meterhohe Regale bis unter die Decke und bildeten einen Irrgarten aus Informationen. Neben der Eingangstür befand sich ein Pult aus fast schwarzem Holz. Darauf lagen ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder ohne Tinte. Hermine trat heran und schrieb die Begriffe auf, nach denen sie suchte. Obwohl die Feder trocken war, konnte sie noch einen kurzen Moment „Jon McPerry, Scarface" lesen, bevor die Buchstaben verschwanden. Sie hielt gespannt den Atem an und spitzte die Ohren. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, dann konnte sie leises Rascheln hören und sah eine Rolle Pergament auf sich zu fliegen. Sie streckte die Hand aus, nahm das Schriftstück und entrollte es hastig.

**_7/8/1968_ **

_Unbefugte Zauberei Minderjähriger, minderschwerer Fall_

_Verwarnung_

  
**_26/12/1969_ **

_1\. Gefährdung des Muggelschutzabkommens_

_2\. Angriff auf Muggelstämmige mit Todesfolge_

_Lebenslänglich Azkaban (1976 frühzeitig beendet)_

  
„Frühzeitig beendet" konnte eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass der Mann während des ersten Zaubererkrieges befreit worden war. Offenbar war er danach weder im Krieg gefallen noch gefasst worden. Das unterstützte zwar Lucius Geschichte, doch es half ihr überhaupt nicht weiter und davon abgesehen hatte sie an der Richtigkeit ohnehin nicht gezweifelt. Sonst gab es keine Informationen über diesen Mann, kein Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthalt oder sein Leben nach Voldemort. Sie erstellte eine Kopie des Eintrags und gab das Original wieder frei, bevor sie in ihr Büro zurückkehrte. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Inzwischen waren die ersten ihrer Kollegen angekommen und leises Stimmengewirr erfüllte die Luft. Sie hatte gerade die Hand auf ihre Türklinke gelegt, als jemand nach ihr rief.

„Miss Granger? Haben Sie eine Minute?"

Da war er und kam mit wehendem Umhang auf sie zu. Sie nickte und öffnete die Tür, um ihn einzulassen.

„Ich habe hier den Standort der Farm von Jon McPerry."

Er reichte ihr eine Karte, auf der ein kleiner Punkt markiert war. Wie konnte er einfach zur Tagesordnung übergehen, nachdem was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist? Sie wartete und hoffte, dass er etwas sagte, doch er wartete scheinbar auch auf eine Reaktion von ihr, sodass sie sich schweigend gegenüber standen, bis er sich verlegen räusperte.

„Gut, dann überlasse ich Sie wieder Ihren Pflichten. Falls Sie noch etwas brauchen, ich bin nebenan."

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging in sein eigenes Büro. Hermine sah ihm fassungslos hinterher, doch bevor sie wirklich reagieren konnte, klopfte Will an die geöffnete Tür und begrüßte sie.

„Guten Morgen, Chefin."

„Du weißt, dass ich es hasse, wenn du das sagst", sie rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Was gibts?"

„Ich habe eine Karte", sie wedelte damit herum.

„Und die führt uns wo genau hin?"

„Zu einem gewissen Jon McPerry. Sagt dir der Name etwas? Oder Scarface?"

Er schüttelte nur nachdenklich mit dem Kopf: „Nicht wirklich. Wer ist das?"

„Er war ein Todesser im ersten Krieg und vermutlich auch im zweiten. Es gibt zwar keine Aufzeichnungen über ihn seit 1976, aber Lu... Mr. Malfoy hat erzählt, dass er ein Werwolf ist und uns vielleicht mit unserem Problem helfen kann."

„Wie genau soll er uns denn helfen können?"

„Er meinte, dass er... ich weiß nicht so recht... die Spur aufnehmen könnte? Weil er als Werwolf einen ausgeprägten Spürsinn hat."

„Aber wozu brauchen wir dann einen unregistrierten, potentiell gefährlichen Ex-Todesser-Werwolf? Ich meine, wir könnten einfach einen der anderen fragen."

Hermine schwieg. Darüber hatte sie sich gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Will hatte natürlich vollkommen recht. „Ich denke, er könnte, naja eine Art Insiderwissen haben."

So versuchte sie, es sich selbst zu erklären. Will sah nicht überzeugt aus, aber er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Einen Versuch ist es wert. Hast du Doc schon eingeweiht?"

„Nein, aber wir können gleich zu ihm rüber gehen."

Eine Stunde später hatten sie sich für den Besuch vorbereitet. Sie würden am Abend zu der Farm apparieren, sich dabei mit Desillusionierungs-Zaubern belegen und erst einmal versteckt nach verborgenen Fallen und Flüchen Ausschau halten. Hermine sollte ein wenig zurückbleiben und den beiden anderen den Rücken freihalten. So hatten sie schon viele Einsätze zusammen absolviert und sie hatten keinen Grund, anders als sonst vorzugehen. Als sie in ihr Büro zurückkehrte, wartete Harry auf sie.

„Harry! Schön dich zu sehen, komm rein."

Er folgte ihr und setzte sich in einen der Ledersessel. Hermine warf einen betont flüchtigen Blick durch die Glastür und sah, dass Lucius nicht da war, was sie zugleich erleichterte und enttäuschte.

„Wie geht es dir? Ich habe gehört, es war einiges los am Wochenende."

„Ron war also bei euch zuhause?"

„Natürlich war er das. Er war ziemlich neben der Spur. Also noch mehr als ohnehin schon. Magst du darüber reden?"

„Worüber soll ich denn reden wollen, Harry. Ron kam zu mir, hat sich aufgeführt wie der letzte Idiot..."

„Also wie immer", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Ja, so könnte man es ausdrücken. Er kam rein, hat sich an den Tisch gesetzt und angefangen zu essen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Ich meine, er ist ausgezogen. Wir haben Schluss gemacht. Da kann er doch nicht einfach hereinplatzen und so tun, als ob alles wie immer wäre. Als dann Lucius aus dem Bad kam, ist Ron komplett ausgerastet und hat erst ihn, dann mich mit dem Zauberstab bedroht. Lucius hat ihn entwaffnet und mehr oder weniger höflich darum gebeten, zu gehen. Was er dann auch tat."

Bei der Erwähnung von Malfoys Vornamen hatte Harry überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben gezogen, was Hermine jedoch ignorierte.

„Nun, das bringt mich zu meiner eigentlichen Frage. Was hat Malfoy überhaupt bei dir daheim gemacht?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich dir darüber Rechenschaft schuldig sein sollte."

„Bist du nicht, Hermine. Aber ich dachte, du verabscheust diesen Mann und da wundert es mich schon ein wenig, dass du ihn zu dir nach Hause eingeladen hast."

Hermine rieb sich die Hände. Sie war hin und her gerissen, denn einerseits wollte sie mit Harry reden, andererseits wollte sie nicht einfach fremde Geheimnisse preisgeben.

„Hermine, jetzt sag endlich, was hier los ist. Warum war er da?"

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

„Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, Harry, vielen Dank."

„Gut, dann gehe ich eben wieder", er erhob sich halb.

„Nein, bitte geh nicht. Es tut mir leid."

Und dann erzählte sie ihm, was seit Freitag Abend vorgefallen war, wobei sie den Kuss und alles, was damit zu tun hatte, weg ließ. Harry lauschte ihr, ohne sie zu unterbrechen.

Als sie geendet hatte, fragte er: „Warum sollte Kingsley so etwas tun?", er sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an, „Warum sollte er Malfoy die Möglichkeit geben, sich frei zu kaufen. Ich verstehe das nicht."

„Ich auch nicht. Aber ich habe die Dokumente selbst gesehen, Harry."

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass ich dir nicht glaube. Ich versuche nur nachzuvollziehen, warum er so gehandelt hat",e r sah sie einen Moment lang an. Etwas beschäftigte ihn offenbar, „dann habt ihr also nicht..."

„Warum glaubt scheinbar jeder, dass ich etwas mit ihm angefangen habe? Molly und Arthur haben auch schon so etwas angedeutet. Wir haben uns ganz gut verstanden, was ich nicht erwartet hätte. Ist das ein Verbrechen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", er wechselte das Thema, „habt ihr heute schon etwas Neues über die Werwölfe gehört?"

„Nein, aber Will, Doc und ich werden heute Abend diesen Scarface besuchen. Vielleicht finden wir so etwas raus."

„Soll ich euch zur Unterstützung ein paar Auroren mitschicken?"

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir, aber ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird. Wir haben schon einige Einsätze dieser Art zusammen erledigt und sind ein eingespieltes Team."

„Alles klar. Pass auf dich auf."

„Mach ich."

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er ging. Langsam ärgerte es sie, dass alle sich in ihr Leben einmischen wollten. In diesem Moment hörte sie nebenan die Tür gehen. Lucius war gerade wieder herein gekommen und sie bedeutete ihm unmissverständlich durch die Glasscheibe, dass er zu ihr kommen sollte.

„Wo haben Sie sich herumgetrieben, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Ich war etwas zu Mittag essen."

„Aha." Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„Ist sonst noch etwas?"

„Ja. Wir werden gleich zu dieser Farm aufbrechen."

„Gut, dann werde ich mich vorbereiten."

„Nein. Sie werden mich nicht begleiten, ich kann nicht riskieren, dass Sie die Mission gefährden."

„Okay, was ist los?"

„Was soll los sein? Ich will Sie einfach nicht bei einem so wichtigen Einsatz dabei haben, außerdem sind Sie noch von Ihrem letzten Alleingang geschwächt."

„Hermine..."

„Für Sie Miss Granger. Sie haben mir unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass Sie kein Interesse..."

Er unterbrach sie, indem er sie an sich zog und küsste. Hermine war so überrascht, dass sie nicht darauf reagieren konnte.

„Du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt", er seufzte, „es tut mir leid, ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen."

„Dann lass es doch einfach zu."

„Das geht nicht. Das wäre nicht klug."

„Das ist mir egal, ich...", es klopfte und sie machten unwillkürlich einen Schritt voneinander weg. Doc kam herein und erklärte, dass nun alles für den Einsatz bereit sei.

„In Ordnung. Ich komme gleich hinunter."

Er nickte und eilte davon. Hermine wand sich an Lucius und sagte: 

„Es bleibt dabei, dass ich alleine mit den beiden aufbreche. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert, aber wir sollten uns noch einmal unterhalten, sobald ich zurück bin."

„Bitte passt auf euch auf, ja?"

„Natürlich", sie drückte seine Hand, dann packte sie ihren kleinen Beutel und folgte Doc. 


	11. Kapitel 11

Sie apparierten an den Rand eines Wäldchens, etwa einen Kilometer von der Farm entfernt. Durch die Zauber verborgen, konnten sie einander nicht sehen, sondern nur ihre Schritte, ihren Atem, ihre Stimmen hören. Die ersten Male war es für Hermine noch sehr unangenehm gewesen, so vorzugehen, denn sie mochte es nicht, wenn sie jemanden nicht sehen konnte. Inzwischen hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt. Wenn sie zu dritt für das Ministerium unterwegs waren, fühlte es sich fast so an, wie damals in der Schule mit Harry und Ron. Natürlich war die Freundschaft nicht zu vergleichen, doch sie waren ein eingeschworenes Team. Doc und Will waren außerdem ein Paar, was sie heute durch ständiges Gemecker aneinander allzu deutlich zeigten. Hermine überprüfte die Karte und achtete darauf, dass sie nicht zu nah heran kamen. Sie blendete die Streiterei ihrer Kollegen aus und konzentrierte sich auf die Aufgabe. Sie konnte fühlen, dass in der Nähe Magie am Werk war.

_Homenum revelio!_

Die Umrisse der beiden Männer vor ihr leuchteten kurz nur für ihre eigenen Augen auf, doch sonst war noch niemand zu erkennen.

„Wir müssen jetzt vorsichtig sein, wir nähern uns der Farm."

Sie spürte wie einer der beiden, vom Griff her wohl Will, ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Alles klar, Chefin."

„Will!"

„Sorry. Augen nach vorne, Mädels."

„Warum kannst du nicht einmal in deinem Leben ernst bleiben. Immer diese Sprüche, das nervt mich."

„Komm runter, Pauly, und sei jetzt ruhig, sonst fallen wir doch früher auf, als wir wollen."

„Halt die Klappe."

„Idiot."

Sie achteten nun darauf, beim Laufen keine Geräusche zu machen. Am Rand eines dichten Wäldchens konnten sie inzwischen ein dunkles Gebäude erkennen. Rauch stieg scheinbar aus dem Kamin auf und eine Menge Schafe graste in einer angrenzenden Koppel. Offensichtlich war jemand zu Hause. Hermine wiederholte ihren Zauber, aber wieder erschienen nur Will und Doc vor ihr. Die beiden gingen ein paar Meter vor ihr und hatten einigen Abstand zwischen sich gebracht. Hoffentlich war kein Schatten am rosaroten Himmel aufgetaucht, darauf hatte sie wirklich keine Lust. Einige Meter von dem Gebäude entfernt entdeckte Hermine die Peitschende Weide, von der Lucius berichtet hatte. Um diesen Baum mussten sie einen Bogen machen, denn er würde sich von ihrem Desillusionierungs-Zauber nicht täuschen lassen. Es war sehr heiß und Hermine fühlte, wie ihr der Schweiß über das Gesicht lief. Warum brannte dort drin der Kamin? Im Hochsommer? Etwas war merkwürdig. Wenn sie es genau betrachtete, war das kein normaler Rauch.

„Feuer!", keuchte sie, „es brennt!"

Will und Doc hatten es offenbar auch bemerkt, denn sie hörte, wie die beiden los sprinteten. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab rannte sie ihnen hinterher, bereit Löschzauber zu wirken. Plötzlich erschienen ihre Kollegen vor ihr und auch Hermine sah ihren Körper wieder. Sie hatten eine unsichtbare Linie überquert, eine Art Magiebrecher, wie der Diebesfall in den Verliesen von Gringotts. Sie wollten sich gerade wieder verbergen, als ein Katzenjammer-Zauber los ging und Alarm schlug. Entsetzt sahen sie sich an. Wildes, vielstimmiges Gelächter drang nun vom Haus zu ihnen her. Sie hatte auf einmal gar kein gutes Gefühl mehr bei der Sache.

„Wir sollten lieber verschwinden."

Die anderen beiden reagierten nicht darauf. Entgegen Lucius Warnungen hatten sie keine besonderen Vorkehrungen getroffen. Sie sollten sich zurückziehen. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Das Feuer schien von der Rückseite des Gebäudes zu kommen. Nervös blickte Hermine sich in alle Richtungen um. Der Wald schien ihr auf einmal unheimlich. Als lauerte etwas darin und wartete nur darauf, sie endlich zu schnappen. Etwas huschte hinter einem der Fenster vorbei. Sie schloss zu Will auf, der sich hingehockt hatte und etwas auf dem Boden untersuchte. Es waren eindeutig Wolfsspuren. Viele Spuren.

„Das ist beunruhigend."

Will erhob sich wieder und sah sich suchend um, als ob er erwartete, jeden Augenblick von den Urhebern der Abdrücke attackiert zu werden. In diesem Moment hörten sie einen atemberaubend lauten Knall und wirbelten herum, als ein Teil des Hauses weggesprengt wurde. Wie in Zeitlupe flogen Steine und Holzbalken durch die Luft und eine dichte Staubwolke legte sich über alles. Es war auf einmal totenstill, nur irgendwo hörten sie Doc husten, der schon ein Stück voraus geeilt war und in dem diesigen Nebel steckte. Will rief nach seinem Freund und suchte verzweifelt nach ihm, doch durch den Staub war noch nichts zu erkennen. Sie hörten ihn nur ächzen und immer wieder husten. Hermine eilte Will hinterher, um ihn nicht auch noch aus den Augen zu verlieren. Doc finden und dann verschwinden, das war ihr Plan. Sie schalt sich, dass sie so unvorsichtig gewesen war. Sie tasteten sich langsam über Trümmerteile, die überall verstreut herum lagen, in Richtung des Hauses vor.

Endlich sahen sie etwas. Docs Liebe zu grellbunten Stoffen wies ihnen den Weg. Sie stürzten darauf zu und Hermine schloss entsetzt die Augen, als sie ihn erblickte. Er lag auf dem Rücken, die Beine weit von sich gestreckt und seine Hände umklammerten einen abgesplitterten Holzbalken, der tief in seinem Bauch steckte. Sein Atem war nur noch schwach und seine Augenlider flackerten müde. Blut quoll aus der großen Wunde und Tränen aus seinen Augen. Will sank neben ihm auf die Knie und griff mit zitternden Händen nach dem Stück Holz, das seinen Freund gepfählt hatte. Hermine kramte in ihrer Tasche nach Arzneimitteln und fand endlich die beiden Fläschchen, die ihr vor kurzer Zeit schon einmal gute Dienste geleistet hatten. Sie legte sie neben Doc auf den Boden und wollte gerade den Pfahl magisch entfernen, als sie von einer starken Druckwelle erfasst und nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Als sie sich wieder aufrappelte, sah sie auf der halb weggerissenen Mauer des Hauses jemanden stehen. Der Staub hatte sich inzwischen einigermaßen gesetzt und sie erkannte ihn sofort.

Es war ein großer Mann, bullig, das Gesicht zu einem schiefen, verrückten Grinsen verzogen, mit einem wehenden schwarzen Umhang und leuchtend gelben Augen. Fenrir Greyback. Hinter ihm traten einige weitere Gestalten in Umhängen aus dem Schatten. Hermine konnte nicht erkennen, wieviele oder wer sie waren, doch sie hatte augenblicklich Todesangst. Ein Rudel von sieben Werwölfen hatte den Muggel getötet und sie waren so dumm gewesen, nur zu dritt nach ihnen zu suchen. Wie es aussah, hatten sie sie gefunden. Wenn sie jetzt starben, waren sie selbst Schuld, stellte sie verbittert fest. Will rührte sich als Erster. Er rannte mit erhobenem Zauberstab zu der Stelle zurück, an der Doc lag. Hermine war sich sicher, dass er das Risiko eingehen wollte und trotz der schweren Verletzung mit ihm gemeinsam disapparieren würde. Doch bevor er ihn erreichte, wurde er durch einen Schwall Magie von den Füßen gerissen. Greyback sprang elegant von der halb eingerissenen Mauer und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Eine peitschende Bewegung seines Zauberstabs folgte der anderen und Will krümmte sich vor Schmerz am Boden. Die anderen Zauberer und Hexen kamen auf Hermine zu und umkreisten sie langsam. Sechs Zauberstäbe waren auf sie gerichtet. Jeden Moment rechnete sie damit, gequält zu werden. Die Situation war aussichtslos. Sie ließ ihren Stab fallen und erhob die Hände. Greyback trat in den Kreis, er hatte Will gefesselt und geknebelt und hielt ihn fest im Nacken. Er stieß ihn unsanft zu Boden und leckte sich aufreizend über seine Lippen, als er Hermine erkannte.

„Ich kenne dich. Ich erinnere mich, dass du mir einigen Ärger bereitet hast", er grinste diabolisch und drückte Hermine seinen Zauberstab fest an die Kehle, „diesmal entkommst du mir nicht, meine Hübsche. Diesmal nicht."

_Incarcerus!_

Sie fühlte, wie sich raue Seile tief in ihr Fleisch wanden und sie eisern verschnürten.

„Die beiden nehmen wir mit nach Finlarig, den anderen lassen wir hier ausbluten. Lange wird es nicht mehr dauern."

Die anderen stimmten in sein grausames Gelächter mit ein. Greyback packte Hermine grob am Arm und sie fühlte das bekannte Reißen hinter dem Bauchnabel, als er mit ihr disapparierte. Das Erste, das sie erblickte, als sie wieder festen Halt unter den Füßen spürte, war die große Lichtung, auf der sie standen. Ringsherum befand sich ein alter Wald, Nadel- und Laubbäume wuchsen dicht an dicht und schluckten das Tageslicht. Sie wurde herumgerissen und konnte nun eine heruntergekommene Ruine erkennen, die von allerlei Pflanzen überwuchert wurde. Moos, Farne, Gräser, Efeu – alles wuchs wild auf den alten Steinen. Es sah aus, als wäre seit Jahrhunderten kein Mensch mehr an diesem Ort gewesen. Jemand schubste sie unsanft von hinten und brachte sie so aus dem Gleichgewicht. Sie stolperte und weil sie bis zu den Oberschenkeln noch gefesselt war, konnte sie sich nicht abfangen. Mit dem Gesicht voran fiel sie auf den harten, trockenen Boden. Sie fühlte, wie sie in die Höhe gerissen wurde, offenbar ließ einer ihrer Entführer sie schweben. Die Gruppe schritt auf das alte Gemäuer zu und als sie eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten, stand dort nicht mehr die friedlich schlummernde Ruine, sondern ein hohes Turmhaus, wie es viele in Schottland gab. Es war sicher vier oder fünf Stockwerke hoch und hatte ringsherum Schießscharten. An zwei Seiten waren weit über die Grundfläche hinausragende Türmchen angebracht, die wohl mit Magie dort gehalten wurden. Mauerreste zeugten von der früheren Größe der Anlage, doch auch in ihrer jetzigen Verfassung war sie beeindruckend.

Sie betraten den Eingangsbereich und Hermine stockte der Atem. Die Ausstattung musste einmal prächtig gewesen sein – seidene Wandteppiche, warme Läufer auf dem reich verzierten Holzboden, hohe Kamine mit prasselnden Feuern darin und fein geschnitztes Mobiliar. Die derzeitigen Bewohner hatten jedoch ihr Möglichstes getan, um allem ihren eigenen Stempel aufzudrücken. Die Polster und Teppiche waren von scharfen Krallen aufgeschlitzt worden, tiefe Furchen durchzogen die Dielen und Überreste von wer weiß was lagen überall verstreut. Ein übelerregender Gestank lag über allem, halb abgenagte Knochen und Schmutz vermischten sich und Hermine fragte sich, warum ihre Entführer so hausten, wo sie es doch mit magischer Leichtigkeit ändern könnten. Der Zauberer, der sie schweben ließ, blieb stehen. Sie hörte ein metallenes Quietschen und plötzlich stürzte sie erneut, diesmal ein paar Treppenstufen hinab. Kurz darauf landete ein weiterer Körper auf ihr und sie wand sich mühsam unter der Last hervor. Aus einer Luke drang Licht herein und für einen Moment konnte sie Will neben sich erkennen. Ihre Fesseln fielen von ihnen ab, dann wurde die Tür geschlossen und es war schlagartig stockdunkel. Hermine befand sich in einer Schockstarre und konnte sich kaum rühren.

Der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, roch muffig, nach feuchter Erde und zu wenig Luft, aber er stank immerhin nicht nach verwesendem, verrottendem Fleisch. Der Steinboden war feucht und von Moos und Flechten bewachsen und irgendwo tropfte es von der Decke oder einem Vorsprung. Von oben hörte sie laute Stimmen und schwere Schritte. Gerade als sie sich aufraffen und nach Will sehen wollte, hörte sie, wie er sich geräuschvoll erbrach. Vorsichtig folgte sie dem Geräusch und als sie ihn fand, versuchte sie ihm beizustehen. Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie nichts sagen konnte, um die Situation zu verbessern, doch sie strich ihm mit zitternden Händen über den Rücken, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war. Er hustete und spuckte, dann endlich richtete er sich auf und wankte ein paar Meter in den Raum hinein. Hermine hörte, wie er sich fallen ließ und leise zu schluchzen begann.

„Es tut mir so leid, Will." 

Ihre Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern.

„Das letzte, das ich zu ihm gesagt habe, war, dass er ein Idiot ist", kam es verzweifelt von Will, „er kann doch unmöglich tot sein. Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein. Oder, Hermine? Das ist doch nur ein Alptraum. Ich wache gleich auf und liege in meinem Bett, neben meinem Mann und er ist warm und weich und lebendig. Bitte..."

Hermine liefen nun auch Tränen über die Wangen: „Ich wünschte, es wäre so."

Sie tastete nach Will, doch als sie ihn berührte, zuckte er zurück.

„Lass mich! Du bist doch überhaupt erst Schuld an allem hier. Du hast uns zu dieser blödsinnigen Mission überredet. Dir ist bewusst, dass das eine Falle war, oder? Dass man dich reingelegt hat? Die haben ganz offensichtlich auf uns gewartet. Wenn du deine Arbeit ein wenig besser gemacht hättest, wäre Paul jetzt bei mir und würde nicht irgendwo verbluten."

„Das... das meinst du doch nicht ernst, Will."

Von ihm kam nur ein Schnauben und dann schwieg er. Hermine konnte nicht fassen, dass er ihr tatsächlich vorwarf, an ihrer Lage die Schuld zu tragen. Eine Falle? So ein Unsinn. Das war ein dummer Zufall gewesen. Wie sollte Greyback sonst... Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sie waren nicht verraten worden. Ganz sicher hatte sie sich nicht...

„Kennen Sie Fenrir Greyback? Er ist ein alter Freund der Familie...", hallte Dracos Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Er hatte vor einigen Jahren Borgin mit diesen Worten bedroht. Nein. Nein, nein.

Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das Dunkel und sie konnte schemenhaft ein Gewölbe erkennen. Im Raum befanden sich drei Steinsäulen, an denen schwere Eisenringe befestigt waren und ringsherum waren Fackelhalter befestigt, die jedoch allesamt leer waren. Hermine rappelte sich auf und tastete sich an der Wand entlang. Sie schlug dagegen und suchte nach einer Lücke, einem Spalt, einem Ausweg, doch nichts – nur kalter Stein. Entmutigt ließ sie sich an einer der Säulen nieder und schlang die Arme um ihre Knie. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Will, der in der gleichen Position in einer Ecke des Raumes kauerte und unablässig vor und zurück wippte, während er mit leeren Augen auf den Boden starrte. Hermine wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis jemand kam, um nach ihnen zu sehen. Sie war ein paar Mal für längere Zeit eingeschlafen und es gab kein Fenster zur Orientierung am Tageslicht. Vermutlich waren es einige Stunden gewesen, vielleicht sogar ein Tag. Eine Frau, deren Alter man unmöglich schätzen konnte – sie sah alt aus, war aber vermutlich viel jünger, mit strähnigem grauen Haar, wässrigen gelblich-grünen Augen und fahler Haut – kam mit erleuchtetem Zauberstab in ihr Verlies und warf ihnen beiden einen Kanten hartes, altes Brot zu. An den Fuß der Treppe stellte sie eine Schüssel mit, wie Hermine hoffte, Wasser. Sie stürzte darauf zu und wollte daraus trinken, doch sie spuckte es angewidert wieder aus. Es war zwar Wasser, allerdings war es so modrig, dass sie es nicht bei sich behalten konnte.

„Du hast wohl nicht genug Durst, Kleine, wenn du das nicht zu schätzen weißt", keifte die Frau und stieß die Schale um, bevor sie wieder ging.

„Wir sollten ohnehin nichts von dem anrühren, was sie uns geben."

Will sprach das erste Mal seit seinem Ausbruch wieder mit Hermine, die ebenfalls geschwiegen hatte.

„Irgendwann werden wir es wohl tun müssen, oder wir verhungern."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir lange hier bleiben werden. Sie haben sicher etwas schönes für uns geplant."

„Was denkst du?"

„Ich denke, sie werden uns als abschreckendes Beispiel irgendwohin drapieren. Ausgeweidet, zerfleischt, halb gefressen. So etwas in der Art."

Die Klappe ging erneut auf und mehrere Gestalten kamen die Treppe herunter. Einer von ihnen schwang seinen Zauberstab und die leeren Fackelhalter füllten sich mit weißen Lichtkugeln, die den ganzen Raum erhellten. Hermine war geblendet von der plötzlichen Helligkeit und konnte zunächst nichts sehen, doch sie fühlte, wie sie vom Boden gerissen und aufrecht stehend an eine der Säulen gepresst wurde. Über ihrem Kopf materialisierten sich schwere Eisenketten, die sich durch den Ring zu ihren Händen wanden und sie festzurrten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass es Will nicht besser ging.

„Dann lasst euch mal ein wenig ansehen."

Greyback trat vor und fuhr mit einem unnatürlich langen Finger, an dem ein krallenartiger, gelblicher Fingernagel prangte, von Hermines Schläfe an ihrem Ohr vorbei, über das Kinn bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Sie konnte seinen widerlichen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren und presste die Augen fest zusammen, um nichts von ihm sehen zu müssen.

Er stank fürchterlich, nach Dreck, kaltem Schweiß und Blut und zischte ihr leise ins Ohr: „Dich behalte ich, meine Schöne. Du wirst eine von uns werden. Du wirst mir dienen. Du wirst mir zu Willen sein. Du wirst mein."

Alleine der Gedanke löste bei Hermine Würgereiz aus. Sie wand den Kopf ab und versuchte so weit es ging, vor dem Werwolf zurückzuweichen. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich nicht so zieren, dein Freund müsste das nämlich ausbaden und das willst du doch nicht, oder? Soll ich dir einen kleinen Vorgeschmack geben, was ihm passieren könnte?"

Er grinste fies und die anderen zwei lachten gehässig. Sie standen am Fuß der Treppe, wie Wachposten. Hermine schüttelte schnell den Kopf, aber Greybacks Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. „Nicht? Na, na, ich denke, so eine kleine Kostprobe schadet doch sicher nicht, um meinen Standpunkt zu untermauern", er bedeutete einem der beiden Wachposten zu Hermine zu gehen, „pass auf, dass sie genau hin sieht."

Hermine spürte, wie ein fester Griff ihren Kopf packte und ihn zu Will drehte, der stur geradeaus starrte und die Lippen fest zusammengekniffen hatte. Greyback griff ihm mit beiden Händen an die Kehle und drückte scheinbar fest zu. Nach einem kurzen Moment ließ er ab und fuhr mit dem gleichen Finger, mit dem er gerade Hermine berührt hatte, von Wills Handgelenk, das durch die Kette über seinem Kopf befestigt war, hinunter zu seiner Schulter. Dann, ohne weitere Vorwarnung, schnellte er nach vorne und vergrub seine spitzen Zähne im Oberarm des Mannes. Er sog erst einen Moment genüsslich schmatzend daran, dann riss er mit seinen starken, nach Jahren des Menschenfleisch-Konsums mutierten Kiefern einen großen Bissen Fleisch heraus. Will schrie aus Leibeskräften und wand sich an der Säule, doch er konnte sich kaum bewegen.

„Will! Nein! Aufhören!"

Hermine schrie ebenfalls und hielt es kaum aus, ihren Freund leiden zu sehen. Greyback stierte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in Wills Gesicht, während er auf dessen Fleisch kaute. Er war ihm jetzt so nah gekommen, dass er ihn beinahe berührte. Hermine sah, wie der Verletzte die Augen schloss, und mit dem Kopf nach vorne stieß. Er versuchte dem Werwolf eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen. Im ersten Moment dachte Hermine, dieser verzweifelte Versuch, sich zu wehren, habe keine Wirkung gehabt, doch dann sah sie den Blick des Wahnsinns in Greybacks Gesicht. Er spuckte den Rest aus angekauten Muskeln und Haut auf den Boden und fasste sich an die Nase, aus der ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut floss. Offenbar hatte Will ihm die Nase gebrochen oder anderweitig verletzt. Schlagartig bekam Hermine Panik.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Greyback! Bitte, lass ihn!"

Mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung in ihre Richtung brachte er sie zum Schweigen, denn der Wächter, der Hermines Kopf hielt, stopfte ihr kurz darauf einen Lumpen in den Mund, der so widerlich schmeckte, dass sie würgen musste und sich beinahe übergeben hätte.

„Das war ein Fehler, du kleine Made. Das war ein großer Fehler."

Er sprengte die Eisenkette mit einem Zauber und warf sich Will über die Schulter. Die beiden anderen waren bereits auf dem Weg nach oben. Einer verschwand, der andere wartete, bis Greyback mit seinem Gefangenen an ihm vorbei war, dann ließ er die Lichtkugeln verschwinden und Hermine an die Säule gekettet im Dunkeln alleine zurück. 


	12. Kapitel 12

Panik machte sich in Hermine breit. Sie rüttelte an der Kette, versuchte sich zu Befreien, doch ohne ihren Zauberstab war sie machtlos. Sie hörte gedämpfte Schreie und Gebrüll von oben, sie schrie selbst aus Leibeskräften, doch sie konnte nichts tun. Sie konnte nur versuchen, die Ohren zu verschließen, was ihr nicht gelang. Sie war dazu gezwungen, dem zu lauschen, was dort oben vor sich ging, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was genau das war. Sie befürchtete jedoch das Schlimmste, denn der Blick des Werwolfs war alles andere als gnädig gewesen. Sie war an alledem Schuld. Will hatte Recht gehabt. Harry hatte ihr Auroren als Hilfe angeboten, die sie abgelehnt hatte. Sie war aufgebrochen, ohne eine Notiz zu hinterlassen, wo sie hingehen würden. Sie allein trug die Verantwortung. Lucius hatte sie gewarnt, er hatte ihr ausdrücklich geraten, vorsichtig zu sein. Er... Nein, sie wollte nicht an ihn denken. Will hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie Zweifel bekommen hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie sich doch in ihm getäuscht. Es war schon ein bemerkenswerter Zufall, dass Greyback dort in der Farm auf der Lauer gelegen hatte. Außerdem hatte Lucius nichts von einem Katzenjammer- oder anderen Sicherheitsflüchen erwähnt. Ein besonders durchdringender, lauter Schrei durchbrach ihre Gedanken und dann war Stille. Stumme Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie weinte sich in den Schlaf. Hermine erwachte, als die Frau, die ihnen bereits das letzte Mal zu essen gebracht hatte, in ihrem Verlies erschien. Sie trug eine Schüssel mit einer Art Suppe oder Eintopf, so genau konnte Hermine es nicht sehen. Sie weigerte sich, den Mund zu öffnen, als die Frau ihr den Löffel reichen wollte, doch es hatte keinen Zweck. Ihre Wärterin zückte den Zauberstab.

_Imperio!_

Und Hermine aß. Sie hatte weder die Kraft, noch den Willen, sich zu widersetzen. Die Prozedur dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, dann verschwand die Frau wieder. Durch das fehlende Tageslicht hatte Hermine bald jedes Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Ab und zu kam jemand, um sie zu füttern, den Rest der Zeit verbrachte sie alleine mit sich und ihren düsteren Gedanken. Sie fühlte sich bald nur noch leer. Sie wehrte sich nicht mehr, wenn ihr ihre Ration verabreicht wurde, sie versuchte nicht mehr, zu entkommen, sie fragte nicht, was aus Will geworden war. Es störte sie nicht einmal mehr, dass sie stank wie eine Kloake. Anfangs hatte sie sich noch davor geekelt, aber es half nichts und inzwischen hatte sie sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt, wenn der warme Urin an ihren Beinen hinunterlief. Vielleicht hielt es Greyback wenigstens ein wenig auf Abstand. Er hatte sich nicht mehr blicken lassen, seit er mit Will über den Schultern verschwunden war. Hermine war mehr als froh darum, denn so konnte sie in Frieden vor sich hinvegetieren. Den Schmerz in ihren Gelenken nahm sie mittlerweile kaum mehr wahr. Sie spürte ihre Arme und die in die Handgelenke einschneidenden Ketten nicht mehr und ihre Beine könnten die Last ihres Körpers sicher nicht halten, wenn die Fesseln gelöst würden.

Hermine war gerade aus einem dämmerhaften Schlaf erwacht, als sie hörte, dass sich Schritte näherten. Es entging ihr nicht, dass es nicht ihre Wärterin war, sondern Greyback. Seine Schritte waren viel schwerer und polternder, als die der anderen Werwölfe. Doch da waren noch jemand anderes. Es klang beinahe nach Schuhen mit Absätzen. Diese hatte sie noch nicht vernommen, seit sie gefangen genommen wurde. Die Kellertür öffnete sich und Hermine schloss krampfhaft die Augen, um sie vor dem eindringenden Licht und den erleuchteten Kugeln zu schützen.

„Da ist sie. Lebendig und unversehrt, mein Freund."

Greyback klang sehr selbstzufrieden. Hermine konnte sein Grinsen lebhaft vor dem inneren Auge sehen. Sie wand den Kopf so weit es ging von der Tür ab und hielt ihre Augen fest geschlossen.

„In der Tat, Fenrir, und so ekelerregend verdreckt, wie man es von einem Schlammblut erwarten würde, nicht wahr?"

Hermines Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, als sie Lucius Stimme hörte. Kalt und ohne Mitgefühl. Greyback lachte bellend und er setzte mit ein. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus, sie musste es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Tatsächlich, dort stand er, nur zwei, vielleicht drei Meter von ihr entfernt und verspottete sie. Er war in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, hatte seine Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden und trug wieder seinen alten überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. Er musterte sie eindringlich und von oben herab. Ehe sie sich zurückhalten konnte, flüsterte sie flehend: „Lucius... Bitte..."

Seine Augen weiteten sich für einen winzigen Moment, dann sah sie, wie er mit dem Zauberstab ausholte, und sie spürte einen schneidenden Schmerz auf der Wange.

„Wag es ja nicht, mich so anzureden! Ich werde dir noch Manieren beibringen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen", er wand sich zu Greyback, „du hast mir versprochen, dass ich ein wenig Spaß mit ihr haben kann, bevor du sie verwandelst. Wohin kann ich mich mit ihr zurückziehen?"

„Ist es dir hier etwa nicht gut genug?"

Der drohende Unterton war kaum zu überhören.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, mich schmutzig zu machen."

„Ach nein? Dann willst du das Schlammblut also nicht mehr?"

Der Werwolf lachte fies und Lucius stimmte mit ein.

„Wo du Recht hast... Dann lasst mich alleine mit ihr."

„Keine Zuschauer? Du wirst ja prüde auf deine alten Tage."

Lucius schnaubte und wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung Treppe.

„Mach keinen Unsinn. Ich warne dich", knurrte Greyback und verschwand mit den anderen nach oben. Hermine hörte das Schloss klicken, dann waren sie alleine. Lucius wartete einen Moment, dann löste er ihre Ketten und hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht auf den Boden fiel. Sie hatte keine Kraft in den Beinen und das Gefühl kehrte schlagartig in ihre Arme zurück, als sie sie bewegte. Hermine schrie auf vor Schmerz.

„Sie haben den Raum gesichert. Ich kann nicht disapparieren. Dann müssen wir es anders schaffen."

Er zog ein Fläschchen aus dem Umhang.

„Das ist ein Stärkungstrank. Trink ihn, dann geht es dir ein wenig besser. Bist du verletzt?"

„Nein, zumindest nicht schwer."

Hermine zögerte einen Moment. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm trauen konnte. Will hatte Zweifel in ihr Herz gepflanzt. Doch als sie in Lucius Augen sah, konnte sie keine Überheblichkeit, keine Abscheu erkennen, sondern ehrliche Besorgnis und Zuneigung. Wenn er ihr etwas antun wollte, hätte er es jetzt einfach getan. Sie schluckte die bröckelige Flüssigkeit und schüttelte sich. Es schmeckte widerlich. Sie kannte den Geschmack sofort – es war Vielsafttrank. Im selben Moment begann ihr Körper damit, sich zu verwandeln. Sie wuchs ein Stück und ihre Gesichtszüge veränderten sich. Ihre Haare wurden glatt und hellblond. Sie wurde zu Lucius.

„Was soll das?"

„Du wirst dich jetzt nach oben aus dem Staub machen. Versuche nicht zu sprechen. Du beeilst dich, aber rennst nicht, das würde sofort auffallen. Lauf einfach geradeaus in den Wald und dann bist du in Sicherheit. Schaffst du das?"

Er zog seinen schwarzen Umhang aus und legte ihn um ihre Schultern.

„Ich... ich denke schon, ich weiß nicht, das ist alles...", ihre wackligen Beine drohten wieder nachzugeben und sie musste sich an Lucius festhalten.   
„Was ist mit dir?"

„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Das Wichtigste ist, dass du hier weg kommst."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe. Ich kann mich kaum aufrecht halten."

„Versuch es."

Als sie ihr Gewicht auf ihre Beine verlagerte, knickte sie sofort ein und wäre auf den Boden gerutscht, wenn er sie nicht aufgefangen hätte. Von oben drang Gelächter zu ihnen herunter. Lucius sah verzweifelt aus, dann schien er einen Entschluss zu fassen.

„Vertraust du mir?"

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann antwortete sie: „Ja."

_Imperio._

Hermine fühlte sich auf einmal leicht und leer. Sie hatte keine Schmerzen mehr, keine Angst oder Zweifel. Sie ging die Treppe nach oben und klopfte. _Sprich mit meiner Stimme. Sprich wie Lucius Malfoy._

„Gebt ihr einen Moment, dann erholt sie sich vielleicht wieder."

 _Lache_. Sie lachte. _Einfach gehen und nicht zurückschauen. Einfach in den Wald gehen. Gehen. Weiter gehen. Immer weiter gehen._ Und sie ging an den Wächtern vorbei, schnurstracks hinaus durch die Tür und in den Wald hinein. Sie achtete nicht auf Rufe und Schreie, sondern setzte immer einen Fuß vor den anderen. Immer weiter. Immer weiter. Jemand versuchte, sie zurückzuhalten, doch sie ging weiter, bis es ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Stunden später lag Hermine friedlich schlafend in einem weichen Krankenbett. Sie war medizinisch versorgt worden und man hatte ihr ein Schlafmittel gegeben. Sie würde einige Zeit brauchen, um sich von dem Erlebten zu erholen. Harry hatte bereits hereingeschaut und sich nach ihr erkundigt. Er war jedoch wieder ins Ministerium aufgebrochen, um dort zu klären, wie es passiert sein konnte, dass Greyback seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts untergetaucht war und niemand sein Verschwinden bemängelt hatte. Vermutlich waren sie einfach davon ausgegangen, dass er gefallen war. Daher saß nur Lucius an Hermines Bett, als sie erwachte.

Er hielt ihre Hand und flüsterte: „Hallo."

„Wo bin ich?"

„Du bist im Krankenhaus. In Sicherheit."

Sie zog ihre Hand weg und fuhr sich über die Stirn.

„Mein Kopf tut weh."

„Du hast einiges mitgemacht, du brauchst Zeit, um dich zu erholen."

„Ich bin müde."

„Dann schlaf noch eine Weile."

Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange, auf der keine Verletzung mehr zu sehen war und Hermine fiel erneut in einen tiefen Schlaf. 


	13. Kapitel 13

Ein paar Stunden später erwachte sie erneut. Sie sah sich verwundert um und erkannte, dass sie in dem Krankenzimmer lag, in dem Lucius untergebracht worden war, als sie ihn hier her gebracht hatte. Eine Heilerin beugte sich über sie und befühlte ihre Stirn.

„Sie sehen besser aus, Miss Granger. Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, ganz gut soweit, denke ich. Wie bin ich denn hier her gekommen?“

„Das erklärt Ihnen am besten ein anderer“, sie deutete auf jemanden hinter sich.

„Schön, dass du endlich wach bist. Wir haben uns schon alle Sorgen gemacht.“

Harry kam zu ihr und drückte ihre Hand. Obwohl er lächelte, sah er besorgt und ernst aus. Die Heilerin legte eine Tafel Schokolade auf den Nachttisch und ging hinaus. Hermine griff danach und biss hinein. Sie wusste, dass sie sich danach besser fühlen würde.

„Das ist alles nicht besonders gut gelaufen. Woran kannst du dich noch erinnern?“

„Ich weiß noch, dass Will und ich in einem Verlies waren und dass Greyback ihn gebissen und mitgenommen hat. Habt ihr ihn auch gerettet? Geht es ihm gut?“

Harry schüttelte nur traurig mit dem Kopf.

„Nein! Nein, das kann nicht sein! Bitte, sag dass das nicht wahr ist.“

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Wir waren zu spät“, er fuhr sich durch die Haare, „ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe. Ich hatte von Anfang an ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Ich hätte gleich Leute mitschicken oder selbst mitkommen sollen.“

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld, es ist meine. Ich war zu unvorsichtig“, sie begann hysterisch zu schluchzen. Das alles fühlte sich an wie ein schlechter Alptraum, „wo ist Lucius? Ich glaube, vorhin war er noch hier?“

„Er…“, Harry räusperte sich, „er wird gerade verhört.“

„Was? Warum?“

„Er hat dich mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt. Das ist verboten, Hermine. Darauf stehen hohe Strafen.“

„Aber…“

„Warte erst einmal ab.“

„Nein! Das ist doch verrückt! Er hat das nur getan, um…“

„Ich weiß schon. Aber es ändert nichts daran, dass er sich dafür verantworten muss.“

Hermine war entsetzt. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen und hätte etwas unternommen, doch Harry hielt sie ohne große Mühe zurück. Sie war noch nicht wirklich auf der Höhe.

„Es wird schon alles gut werden. Bleib einfach ruhig und erhol dich. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Frustriert lehnte sie sich zurück.

„Wir hatten Glück, dass wir dich überhaupt gefunden haben. Als ihr um Mitternacht immer noch nicht zurück wart, hat Malfoy mich alarmiert und wir sind mit drei Auroren zu der Farm gegangen. Viel war davon allerdings nicht mehr übrig. Wir haben die Leiche von Scarface gefunden, sie hatten ihn wohl mitsamt dem Haus in die Luft gesprengt. Leider haben wir kurz darauf auch Paul Ignuts gefunden. Er war bereits tot, hatte aber ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer Erinnerung in den Händen. Er muss so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen sein, dass er kurz vor seinem Tod noch einen Hinweis hinterlassen hat.“

„Das war bestimmt eines meiner Arznei-Fläschchen. Hätte er sich doch damit einfach geheilt, dann wäre er vielleicht noch am Leben“, jammerte Hermine.

„Ich denke, er hat gespürt, dass es dafür schon zu spät war“, sagte Harry leise, „die Erinnerung war leider schon ziemlich verwaschen und undeutlich. Wir haben zu lange gebraucht, um sie zu verstehen und waren dann zu spät, um euch beide zu retten. Der Plan hat eigentlich gut funktioniert. Da wir nicht wussten, wo sie euch untergebracht hatten, und nicht riskieren wollten, dass ihr verletzt werdet, haben wir beschlossen, dass Malfoy alleine vorgehen sollte. Wenn möglich sollte er mit euch disapparieren. Falls das aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht funktionieren sollte, hatte er eine Flasche Vielsafttrank, um zumindest einen von euch zu verwandeln und so heraus zu schleusen. Der andere wäre mit ihm zurückgeblieben und bewaffnet worden. Wir haben dann die Ruine gestürmt, aber leider sind die Werwölfe entwischt. Sie haben zu schnell kapiert, dass etwas nicht stimmte und haben sich aus dem Staub gemacht.“

„Sie sind noch da draußen?“

Auf einmal bekam sie Angst. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, sondern war davon ausgegangen, dass sie sie geschnappt hatten.

„Ja, ich fürchte, das sind sie.“

„Welchen Tag haben wir denn heute überhaupt?“

„Es ist Freitagmorgen. Wir haben dich gestern aus der Ruine geholt, du warst also etwa drei Tage dort.“

„Drei Tage? Hat sich jemand um meine Eule gekümmert?“

„Ich weiß nicht, Hermine, aber ich kann gleich nach ihr sehen, wenn du möchtest. Seit wann hast du denn eine Eule? Das wusste ich gar nicht.“

„Danke. Ich habe sie mir vor ein paar Tagen gekauft. Sie heißt Alva. Ein Elfenkäuzchen.“

„Gut, ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg“, Harry drückte ihre Hand, „ich bin nicht lange fort.“

Dann verschwand er. Was Harry über Lucius gesagt hatte, machte sie noch immer wütend. Wieso wurde er verhört? Wer hatte das veranlasst? Warfen sie ihm jetzt wirklich vor, dass er den Fluch genutzt hatte, um sie zu retten? Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Nach dem was mit seinem Vermögen geschehen ist, traute sie dem Zaubereiminister allerdings einiges zu. Die Wirkung der Schokolade setzte langsam ein, ihr Körper fühlte sich wärmer an und ihr Kopf dröhnte immer weniger. Sie setzte sich auf und blickte sich in dem großen hellen Raum um. Draußen schien die Sonne und lud dazu ein, den Tag im Freien zu verbringen. Auf einer Kommode lag ihr Koffer, den wohl Harry mitgebracht hatte. Sie hievte sich aus dem Bett, was gar nicht so einfach war, da das Laken dick und schwer auf ihr lag, und suchte sich ein paar frische, bequeme Kleider heraus. Eine heiße Dusche würde ihr jetzt gut tun. Jemand hatte sie bereits gewaschen, doch sie fühlte sich noch immer schmutzig. Sie schrubbte mit aller Kraft jede Stelle ihres Körpers, bis ihre Haut beinahe wund gescheuert war. Das Wasser war so heiß, dass sie ein wenig schwankte und ihr Herz stark schlug, als sie aus der Dusche stieg. Sie hielt sich am Waschbecken fest und atmete tief durch.

Das Geschehene holte sie in Gedanken wieder ein. Der grauenvolle Anblick, als Doc gepfählt am Boden lag oder als Greyback ein Stück aus Wills Arm riss und darauf kaute, die durchdringenden Schreie, die plötzlich erstarben, die schlimmen Gewissensbisse, weil sie sich für alles verantwortlich machte. Hermine hatte in ihrem Leben schon einiges mitgemacht, sie hatte Freunde und Vertraute verloren, Folter erlitten und dabei war sie nie der Urheber für das Unglück gewesen. Natürlich hatte sie auch diesmal nicht selbst gehandelt, doch es war irgendwie anders. Es war unter ihrer Aufsicht geschehen. Unter ihrer Führung. Sie hatte den Marschbefehl gegeben, Will und Doc waren ihr gefolgt und hatten dafür bezahlt. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben verstand sie Harry wirklich. Er hatte sie manchmal zur Verzweiflung getrieben, weil er immer alles alleine machen wollte und Hilfe von anderen ablehnte. Jetzt begriff sie, warum er so gehandelt hatte. Er hatte besser verstanden, als sie, was es hieß für etwas oder jemanden Verantwortung zu tragen.

Als sie so über das Waschbecken gebeugt da stand, hörte sie die Tür zu ihrem Krankenzimmer – jemand war herein gekommen. Sie schlüpfte in die Leggins und das dunkelblaue Sommerkleid, das sie aus ihren mitgebrachten Sachen ausgesucht hatte und öffnete die Badtür. Zuerst sah sie niemanden im Raum, doch dann klirrte es rechts von ihr und sie ging um die Ecke in die Küche.

„So, so. Dann stimmt es also. Mein Vater versucht mit allen Mitteln, mich zum Gespött zu machen. Erst die Scheidung, dann hat er auf einmal kein Geld mehr und jetzt besudelt er unseren Namen, indem er sich mit einem Schlammblut abgibt und deswegen eine Untersuchung am Hals hat. Ausgerechnet mit dir, Granger. Das ist so… widerlich!“

Draco lehnte an der Theke und schwenkte ein Glas Feuerwhiskey, auf das seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit gerichtet zu sein schien. Hätte er nicht zu ihr gesprochen, sie hätte gedacht, dass er sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Seine Stimme war zwar leise, doch auch kalt und voll kaum unterdrückter Wut.

„Hallo Draco.“

Er richtete den Blick auf sie und Hermine erschrak. Er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren verändert. Er sah ausgemergelt aus und seine Kleidung war nicht mehr so piekfein, wie früher. Seine weißblonden Haare waren deutlich gewachsen und umrahmten sein Gesicht mit fettigen Strähnen und er roch streng, nach einer Mischung aus Alkohol und Schmutz. Offensichtlich ging es ihm ganz und gar nicht gut. Draco antwortete nicht, sondern spuckte vor ihr auf den Boden.

Hermine ließ sich davon nicht beirren: „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“

„Halt dein dreckiges Maul!“, er schleuderte das nun leere Glas an ihr vorbei an die Wand und stierte sie wild an, „Ich hätte dich einfach töten sollen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte!“

Er hatte so laut gebrüllt, dass Hermines Kopf dröhnte. Sie versuchte so ruhig und entspannt wie möglich zu klingen, doch in Wirklichkeit machte er ihr ein wenig Angst. Um ihm das auf keinen Fall zu zeigen, wand sie ihm den Rücken zu und ging hinüber zur Couch. Beinahe rechnete sie damit, von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte und setzte, sah sie Draco mit geballten Fäusten und vor Zorn bebenden Lippen neben der Kücheninsel stehen. Was suchte er hier? Offensichtlich war er nicht auf sie, sondern auf seinen Vater wütend. Sie fragte sich, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, denn früher hätte er niemals ein schlechtes Wort über ihn fallen lassen. Hermine beobachtete ihn, er schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, wie er mit ihrer ruhigen Art umgehen sollte. Sie gab ihm keinen Grund, weiter auszurasten und ließ sich nicht auf sein Spiel ein. Seine Lippen bebten noch immer, doch es schien beinahe, als würde er mit den Tränen kämpfen.

„Vielleicht würde es dir besser gehen, wenn du eine Weile nichts trinkst“, sagte sie trocken, als er ein neues Glas aus dem Schrank schweben ließ und es wieder mit der goldgelben Flüssigkeit füllte.

„Was geht dich das an?“, fauchte er.

„Also so, wie ich das sehe, besuchst du mich gerade. Da geht es mich sehr wohl etwas an, wie du dich benimmst.“

„Lächerlich.“

„Wann hast du dich das letzte Mal gewaschen?“

„Ich… Was soll das?“, ihr Verhalten verwirrte ihn.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus. Warum lässt du dich so gehen?“

„Ich lasse mich nicht gehen.“

„Deine Haare sind ungepflegt, deine Kleider schmutzig und ehrlich gesagt, du riechst streng.“

„Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen“, seine Hand zuckte kurz in Richtung Manteltasche, doch er zog seinen Zauberstab nicht, sondern brauste davon und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Hermine atmete auf, als er fort war. Einen kurzen Moment lang hatte sie tatsächlich Angst vor ihm gehabt, doch sie war schnell verflogen, als sie merkte, wie schlecht es ihm eigentlich ging. Er litt offensichtlich unter seiner Situation, wie auch immer sie sich gerade darstellte. Sie fragte sich, was er über sie und Lucius wusste. Er hatte etwas von „mit einem Schlammblut abgeben“ gesagt. Das konnte alles bedeuten, aber wahrscheinlich hatte Narzissa ihm erzählt, dass Hermine die neue Vorgesetzte seines Vaters war. Es machte sie wahnsinnig, dass sie nicht wusste, was vor sich ging, und dass sie nicht eingreifen konnte. Sie konnte doch am besten erklären, was in dem Verließ vorgefallen war. Hoffentlich kehrte Harry bald zurück und brachte Neuigkeiten. Ungeduldig lief sie im Zimmer umher, als ihr Blick auf den geöffneten Koffer fiel. Wer hatte den vorbeigebracht? Sie hatte vermutet, dass das Harry gewesen war, doch er hatte nichts von Alva gewusst. Wenn er den Koffer gepackt hätte, dann wäre ihm in der kleinen Wohnung doch zumindest der Käfig aufgefallen.

Kurze Zeit später kam ihr alter Freund mit der Heilerin im Schlepptau zurück, die Hermine freundlich, aber bestimmt zurück ins Bett verfrachtete.

„Sie sollten sich wirklich noch ein wenig ausruhen, Miss Granger, dann können Sie heute Abend schon wieder nach Hause.“

Die kleine Hexe wuselte noch einen Moment um sie herum, dann ging sie wieder.

„Und?“, fragte Hermine nervös.

„Deiner Alva geht es gut. Sie saß fröhlich zwitschernd in ihrem Käfig und hatte sowohl Wasser als auch Futter. Scheinbar hat sich tatsächlich jemand um sie gekümmert.“

„Hast du den Koffer mit meinen Sachen vorbeigebracht?“

„Nein. Ich dachte, jemand vom Krankenhaus hat sich vielleicht darum gekümmert.“

Harry sah sie ernst an: „Hermine, ich denke nicht, dass du alleine in deine Wohnung zurück solltest. Es ist zwar nicht besonders wahrscheinlich, aber es könnte sein, dass Greyback versucht, dich aufzuspüren. Ginny und ich halten es für das beste, wenn du erst einmal zu uns kommst.“

„Nein.“

Die Antwort kam so schnell, dass Hermine sich beinahe selbst wunderte, doch sie wollte nicht zu den Potters. Sie liebte Harry wie ihren eigenen Bruder und Ginny war seit Jahren eine wirklich gute Freundin für sie, aber das Gespräch zwischen Ron und seiner Schwester klang ihr noch in den Ohren. Sie wollte nicht, dass Ginny ihre Situation dafür ausnutzte, um sie wieder mit Ron zusammen zu bringen.

„Ich… will euch nicht zur Last fallen.“

Harry runzelte die Stirn, offensichtlich verstand er, dass mehr dahinter steckte.

„Dann bitten wir vielleicht Molly und Arthur, dich eine Weile aufzunehmen?“

„Das ist keine gute Idee. Ron wohnt im Fuchsbau und ich möchte gerade wirklich kein Drama.“

„Ich könnte bei dir bleiben. Dann bist du nicht alleine zu Hause.“

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Ist schon in Ordnung, Harry. Ich bitte Minerva darum, dass ich schon jetzt nach Hogwarts kommen kann.“

Harry sah nicht überzeugt aus.

„Ich werde ein paar Auroren darauf ansetzen, das Haus zu überwachen.“

„Das ist wirklich nicht nö…“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es nötig ist, aber auch wenn es dir nicht hilft, dann sorgt es doch zumindest dafür, dass ich ruhig schlafen kann.“

„In Ordnung“, Hermine lächelte, es war süß von Harry, dass er sich solche Sorgen machte. Andererseits lag sie gerade in einem Krankenhausbett, weil sie ein paar Tage verschleppt gewesen war. Ganz ohne Grund war seine Sorge also nicht.

„Ich hatte vorhin Besuch von Draco.“

„Ernsthaft? Was wollte er?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Er war ganz merkwürdig und sah auch ziemlich fertig aus.“

„Seltsam“, Harry wirkte irritiert.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten über Lucius? Wird er noch befragt?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es war schon ein Zufall, dass ich überhaupt davon gehört habe. Wir werden einfach abwarten müssen.“

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und drehte sich auf die Seite. „Ich bin müde.“

„Soll ich dich heute Abend abholen?“

„Nicht nötig, danke.“

Er strich ihr über die Schulter und verabschiedete sich. Dann war sie wieder alleine und fiel bald in einen unruhigen Schlaf. 


	14. Kapitel 14

Ein paar Stunden später erwachte sie und kurz darauf kam die Heilerin, die ihr eine große Tafel Schokolade in die Hand drückte, bevor sie sie entließ. Sie sollte es die nächsten Tage noch ruhig angehen lassen und darüber nachdenken, ob sie nicht vielleicht regelmäßig einen Geistheiler aufsuchen sollte, mit dem sie über das Erlebte sprechen konnte. Vom Krankenhaus apparierte sie direkt nach Hause. Alva klapperte aufgeregt in ihrem Käfig, der blitzblank sauber war. Auch der Rest der Wohnung war aufgeräumt und auf dem Tisch stand noch die Vase mit dem Strauß Wildblumen, den Lucius ihr geschenkt hatte. Offenbar war das Wasser gewechselt worden. Irgendwie war es ein wenig unheimlich, dass jemand in ihrer Wohnung gewesen war und sie nicht wusste, wer. Sie sprach einige Schutz- und Bannzauber, sodass niemand einfach so uneingeladen hereinplatzen konnte. Inzwischen war es draußen dunkel geworden und insgeheim war sie froh, dass Harry darauf bestanden hatte, Auroren um das Haus zu postieren. Als sie im Bett lag, zuckte sie bei jedem Knacken des Fensters zusammen. Die Dunkelheit hatte ihr noch nie wirkliche Ängste bereitet, doch in dieser Nacht machte sie kaum ein Auge zu, bis sie eine Lampe erleuchtete. Das Dunkel hatte sie zu sehr an das Verließ erinnert. Einige Male schreckte sie hoch und rief nach Will oder Doc und die Erkenntnis, dass sie nie mehr antworten würden, traf sie jedes Mal wieder wie ein harter Schlag.

Als endlich der Morgen graute und es wieder heller wurde, war sie gerade eingeschlafen, und so wurde es Mittag, bis sie aus dem Bett krabbelte und sich etwas zu essen suchte. Hermine hatte nicht vor, ihre Wohnung zu verlassen, daher warf sie nur einen Morgenmantel über und schlüpfte in ein Paar Pantoffeln. Alva schlummerte friedlich in ihrem Käfig, dessen Tür weit offen stand, damit sie ihre Flügel ein wenig ausbreiten konnte, wenn sie wollte. Hermine nahm ein ausgiebiges Bad. Danach schnappte sie sich eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher, um in der darin beschriebenen Welt zu verschwinden. Jane Eyre war schon das Lieblingsbuch ihrer Mutter gewesen, die ihre große Leidenschaft für Literatur an sie weitergegeben hatte. Sie lümmelte sich auf die Couch und folgte den Worten von Charlotte Brontë nach Thornfield Hall. Sie hatte bereits eine Weile gelesen und war komplett in Janes Gefühlswelt versunken, als es laut klopfte. Leise stand sie auf und schlich vorsichtig zur Tür, um durch den magischen Spion zu lugen. Ihr Herz hüpfte und sie riss die Tür auf, um ihren Besucher herein zu lassen. Lucius sah müde aus und lächelte sie matt an, als sie ihn am Arm in die Wohnung zog.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist. Harry hat mir erzählt, dass du verhört wurdest? Was wollten sie von dir wissen? Warum…?“

„Das ist nicht so wichtig. Wie geht es dir?“

„Ich habe ziemlich schlecht geschlafen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich mich wirklich beklagen kann, oder? Jetzt sag schon, was los war!“

„Ich habe einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch gesprochen. Das ist eigentlich Grund genug, um mich nach Azkaban zu schicken.“

„Azkaban? Aber du wirst doch nicht…“

„Nein, sonst wäre ich wohl kaum hier. Ich bin gekommen, um mich dafür bei dir zu entschuldigen. Das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen und ich verstehe, wenn du deswegen wütend bist.“

„Bin ich nicht. Komm, setz dich", sie klopfte neben sich auf die Couch und nach einem kurzen Zögern ließ er sich neben ihr auf das weiche Polster sinken.

„Ein Auror oder ein Heiler hat wohl gemeldet, dass du unter dem Imperius-Fluch standest, als man dich aufgelesen hat. Ich habe natürlich sofort zugegeben, dass ich der Urheber war und die Umstände erläutert, aber der Zauber ist nunmal unverzeihlich, deswegen mussten sie eine Untersuchung einleiten.“

„Was ist dabei rausgekommen?“

„Nun, es lief zunächst nicht besonders gut, ich habe einen gewissen Ruf“, er grinste, „aber nach und nach hat sich alles aufgeklärt und am Ende steh ich jetzt besser da, als vorher.“

Hermine sah ihn fragend an: „Was meinst du?“

„Die Sperrung meiner Konten wurde mit sofortiger Wirkung aufgehoben. Scheinbar hab ich durch mein Vorgehen einer wichtigen Person geholfen, wofür mir der Minister sehr dankbar war.“

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Wem hast du geholfen?“

„Na dir“, er lachte, „ich habe ihnen Zugang zu meiner Erinnerung gewährt und scheinbar hat das, was sie gesehen haben, genügt, um sie von meinen guten Absichten zu überzeugen.“

„Das heißt, du bekommst keine Strafe?“

„Nein“, er lächelte sie an und Hermine strahlte zurück, „und ich konnte Narzissa ausbezahlen und wieder in mein Haus zurück.“

„Das ist toll! Ich freu mich für dich“, Hermine umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Lucius hielt sie fest und flüsterte: „Denkst du, du würdest mich dort mal besuchen?“

„Solange ich nicht in ein Kellerloch gesperrt werde, komme ich gerne.“

„Nein, diesmal kommst du in den Genuss des angenehmen Teils des Hauses.“

„Na dann bin ich erleichtert", grinste sie.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du schlecht geschlafen hast?“

„Ja. Ich weiß, dass es albern ist, aber ich hatte ganz schön Angst, alleine hier. Draußen sind Auroren postiert und ich habe Zauberbänne auf die Wohnung gelegt, aber trotzdem habe ich mich absolut nicht wohl gefühlt. Harry wollte sogar, dass ich bei Freunden unterkomme, weil er dachte, Greyback könnte nach mir suchen.“

„Das ist nicht albern, Hermine. Das ist wohl leider die normale Reaktion auf das, was du erlebt hast. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass die Werwölfe wirklich nach dir suchen, aber wenn du möchtest, kannst du mit mir kommen. In meinem Haus gibt es einige unbenutzte Zimmer, davon kannst du dir so viele einrichten, wie du möchtest. Und du wärst nicht alleine.“

„Und das schlägst du vollkommen uneigennützig vor?“

„Natürlich“, er zwinkerte ihr zu und Hermine kicherte.

„Na gut, lass mich schnell ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken.“

Sie kritzelte eine kurze Notiz an Harry auf einen Zettel und schickte Alva damit fort. Es war besser, wenn er wusste, wo sie war, damit er nicht gleich das ganze Ministerium mobilisierte.

Kurze Zeit später nahm Lucius sie bei der Hand und sie apparierten in die Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor. Die hohen Fenster waren weit aufgerissen und ließen viel Licht herein. Hermine fragte sich, wie viele Hauselfen wohl dafür sorgten, dass das gesamte Gebäude so blitzblank poliert war. Im Boden konnte man sich beinahe spiegeln, so makellos waren die hellen Marmorfließen. Bei dem Gedanken war ihr nicht ganz wohl, obwohl sie sich inzwischen einigermaßen an die Anwesenheit der Hauselfen gewöhnt hatte. Zumal sie einiges dazu beigetragen hatte, dass die kleinen Wesen besser behandelt werden mussten.

„Lass deine Sachen einfach dort stehen.“

Lucius deutete auf eine Nische und ging voran in einen anderen Raum und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Eine breite Treppe aus rötlicher Mahagoni lud dazu ein, in das obere Stockwerk zu gehen. Sie war mit einem dunkelgrünem Teppich bespannt und hatte links und rechts ein fein geschnitztes Geländer, das ebenso glatt poliert war, wie alles andere hier. Oben konnte Hermine eine Galerie erkennen und viele Türen, die davon abgingen. Auch unten schlossen sich mehrere Räume an. Links von ihnen war ein großzügiger Durchgang in die Küche und auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite waren drei verschlossene Türen. Lucius nahm sie bei der Hand und sie folgte ihm um die Treppe herum und durch eine gläserne Flügeltür in eine Art Wintergarten. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht. Einige Sessel und Liegestühle luden zum Entspannen ein und viele exotische Pflanzen zierten Tischchen oder hingen von der Decke. Draußen im Garten konnte sie akkurat geschnittene Büsche und Blumenbeete erkennen, die in voller Pracht standen. Ein Springbrunnen stand in der Mitte eines kleinen Platzes, zu dem aus jeder Himmelsrichtung ein schneeweißer Kiespfad führte. Einige sicherlich sehr alte Bäume wuchsen hier und da auf dem penibel gepflegten Rasen. Hinter einem dieser Bäume kam gerade ein weißer Pfau hervor. Sie glaubte sich zu erinnern, schon einmal gehört zu haben, dass diese Geschöpfe im Garten der Malfoys lebten.

„Ich dachte, ich beginne die Führung gleich mit meinem zweit liebsten Platz.“

„Wow, das ist… umwerfend.“

„Warte, bis es dunkel wird. Dann schweben im ganzen Garten Leuchtkugeln und tauchen ihn in romantisches Licht. Von oben hat man natürlich den besten Blick auf alles dort draußen und auch in den Himmel. Ich habe schon viele Nächte damit verbracht, die Sterne zu beobachten.“

„Und was ist dein Lieblingsplatz?“

„Den hebe ich mir zum Schluss auf. Komm mit.“

Sie gingen zurück und er ließ sie einen kurzen Blick in eine große, lichtdurchflutete Küche werfen. Der Boden war mit hellgrauen Steinfließen bedeckt und die Wände in leuchtendem Weiß gestrichen. Gegenüber der Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren, befand sich eine Glasfront und eine weitere Schiebetür hinaus auf die Terrasse. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als sie einen Pool entdeckte und ein Stück weiter dahinter einige Quidditchtore, die ihr bisher verborgen geblieben waren. Die Küche selbst sah wie zu erwarten teuer aus, edles Holz und eine Platte aus feinem Marmor. Eine große Theke mit Barhockern und ein Herd, bei dessen Anblick Mrs Weasley vermutlich vor Euphorie in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre. Damit konnte man sicher ein Dutzend Leute problemlos bekochen. Hermine bezweifelte allerdings das die Hausherrin jemals selbst gekocht hatte.

„Dort ist das Esszimmer, aber ich esse lieber im Wintergarten oder draußen, wenn das Wetter es zulässt“, sagte Lucius und deutete in Richtung eines Türstocks durch den Hermine einen riesigen und wuchtigen dunkeln Tisch mit mindestens zwölf ebenso massiven Stühlen sehen konnte. Sie verließen die Küche und gingen um den Fuß der Treppe herum. Lucius deutete erst auf die linke dann die rechte der drei Türen.

„Dort ist ein Bad und da bewahren wir die Rennbesen auf.“

„Was ist mit der Großen?“

Die mittlere Tür hatte zwei Flügel und ein aus dem selben Holz geschnitztes Wappen prangte darüber. Vermutlich war das das Familienwappen der Malfoys.

„Das ist unsere letzte Station. Ich zeige dir zuerst das obere Stockwerk.“

Hermine folgte ihm nach oben und konnte bald sehen, dass an den Wänden ringsherum Porträts hingen, deren Bewohner neugierig tuschelten, als sie sie sahen.

„Hier linksherum sind die Gästezimmer und auf dieser Seite sind die Schlafzimmer der Familie.“, er deute auf die linke und rechts Seite der Galerie. „Das hier ist mein Reich.“, sagte er und öffnete schwungvoll die große Flügeltür. Sie staunte nicht schlecht. Der Raum allein war etwa doppelt so groß wie ihre ganze Wohnung. Geradeaus konnte sie einen einladenden Balkon erkennen und das Teleskop, von dem Lucius zuvor erzählt hatte. Das Interieur war aus Ebenholz und dennoch war der Raum nicht bedrückend dunkel, denn durch die Fenster fiel helles Tageslicht herein. Der Boden war, wie fast im gesamten Haus, aus hellem Marmor und die Wände mit einem sehr eleganten Stoff bezogen. Er war himmelblau und mit feinsten Stickereien durchsetzt. In der Mitte lag ein kreisrunder antik wirkender Teppich, auf dem zwei schwarze Ledersessel mit hoher Rückenlehne und ein kleiner Tisch mit einer Marmorplatte standen. Eine Vase mit einem Strauß Margeriten war akkurat in der Mitte des Tisches platziert. Ein wuchtiger Schreibtisch und mehrere Regale, die mit Pergament-rollen vollgestopft waren, verdeutlichten, dass hier gearbeitet wurde und von einer hohen Standuhr ging ein leises Ticken aus. Zu Hermines linken befand sich ein Kamin, der so groß war, dass darin bequem drei Personen stehen und vermutlich sogar springen konnten, ohne sich den Kopf zu stoßen. Einige Scheite Holz waren fein säuberlich darin aufgestapelt. Auf dieser Seite des Zimmers befand sich genau in der Mitte eine weitere Tür. Sie vermutete, dass dahinter das Schlafzimmer lag. Vor einem der Fenster stand ein schwarzer Flügel, der auf Hochglanz poliert war.

Sie ging einige Schritte in den Raum hinein und fuhr vorsichtig über die Möbel, fast als ob sie Angst hätte, etwas kaputt oder dreckig zu machen. Alles in diesem Haus sah teuer und exklusiv aus. Ihre Eltern hatten als Zahnärzte ziemlich gut verdient und es hatte ihr nie an etwas gemangelt, aber sie konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, wieviel Geld in alle dem hier steckte. Vor dem Flügel blieb sie stehen.

„Kannst du Klavier spielen?“

„Ja, ich denke, das kann ich ganz passabel. Mein Vater war ein strenger Lehrer und hatte keine Gnade mit mir. Nach und nach habe ich angefangen, seine Begeisterung für die Musik zu teilen.“

„Du steckst voller Überraschungen“, lachte Hermine, „Spielst du etwas für mich?“

„Hast du einen Wunsch?“, sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „Nein, spiel einfach, worauf du Lust hast.“

Er setzte sich und rieb sich einen Moment nachdenklich die Hände, dann begann er zu spielen. Hermine erkannte das Stück sofort, sie selbst hatte sich daran die Zähne ausgebissen und nie wirklich geschafft, es zu spielen. Rachmaninov, Prélude in g-Moll. Lucius Finger wirbelten über die Tasten ohne auch nur eine zu verfehlen und seine Haare wären vermutlich wild durcheinander geraten, hätte er sie nicht zu einem Zopf gebunden, denn er spielte mit dem ganzen Körper. Er schien geradezu in der Musik aufzugehen und die Welt für einen Moment zu vergessen. Nachdem er den Schlussakkord gespielt hatte, stand er auf und verbeugte sich kurz vor ihr. Hermine lachte und applaudierte.

„Das war richtig gut!“

„Ich hatte auch lange Zeit zum Üben.“

Lucius ging schmunzelnd hinaus auf den Balkon und wirkte mächtig stolz, als er ihren Blick hinunter auf den parkähnlichen Garten lenkte. Von hier oben bekam man tatsächlich erst einen Eindruck von der Weitläufigkeit des Grundstücks. Hermine hatte Draco viele Male prahlen hören und sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er eher untertrieben hatte. Draco. Seinen Besuch im Krankenhaus hatte sie beinahe vergessen.

„Dein Sohn hat mich im St.-Mungo besucht. Er… Sah nicht gut aus.“

Lucius runzelte die Stirn.

„Was wollte er von dir?“

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht so recht. Er war auf einmal da und schien ziemlich wütend auf dich zu sein. Wohl, weil du dich mit mir abgibst. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er zu viel trinkt.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass er dich belästigt hat. Draco kommt nicht damit klar, dass die Welt sich verändert hat und es weiter tut.“

Hermine fand, dass er es sich damit ein wenig zu leicht machte, doch sie ging nicht darauf ein. Es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um über Draco zu streiten. Die Situation war ohnehin bizarr genug.

„Es war ja nicht so schlimm. Außerdem bin ich einiges von ihm gewohnt.“

Lucius warf ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, dann sagte er: „Lass uns weiter machen. Ich zeige dir am besten die Gästezimmer, dann kannst du dir eines aussuchen.“ 


	15. Kapitel 15

Es gab vier Schlafzimmer, die sich alle ziemlich ähnelten. Sie waren so edel wie der Rest des Hauses ausgestattet und hatten alle einen schönen Blick auf die Ausläufer des Parks, sowie ein eigenes Bad. Jeder Raum hatte ein eigenes Farbschema, das sich in den Kissen, Vorhängen, Blumen und anderen kleinen Details widerspiegelte. Hermine entschied sich für das zweite Zimmer, das ein sattes Königsblau zierte.

„Hast du Hunger?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, danke. Außerdem sind wir mit der Führung noch gar nicht fertig, oder?“

„Das stimmt. Dann komm mit runter.“

Er schritt voran die Treppe hinunter und legte beide Hände auf die Griffe der Flügeltüren: „Nach Ihnen, Mademoiselle.“

Die Türen schwangen auf und Hermine betrat die Bibliothek. Der ganze Saal war bis unter die Decke mit Büchern gefüllt. Einige Leitern lehnten an den meterhohen Regalen, damit man an die obersten Fächer heran kam. In der Mitte standen Glasvitrinen und präsentierten besonders alte Bücher, die so aussahen, als würden sie bei der kleinsten Berührung zu Staub zerfallen. Schwere Vorhänge hingen vor den hohen Fenstern, um die gesammelten Werke vor der Sonne und dem Verblassen zu bewahren und von den Decken hingen prächtige Kronleuchter. Mehrere Sessel standen um einen beeindruckenden Kamin, der genau gegenüber der Eingangstür thronte. Sowohl nach links als auch nach rechts waren Durchgänge in weitere Räume, in denen noch mehr literarische Schätze untergebracht waren.

„Das ist unglaublich!“

Hermine war überwältigt. Diese Bibliothek konnte mit der in Hogwarts leicht mithalten. Lucius griff nach ihrer Hand und sagte: „Komm mit, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen.“

Ein wenig widerwillig folgte sie ihm, denn sie hatte sich noch gar nicht an der Pracht satt gesehen. Er führte sie durch Türbogen in den linken Raum und steckte seinen Zauberstab in eine unscheinbare Aussparung in einem Regal, welches sogleich zur Seite fuhr. Dahinter befand sich noch ein Zimmer, deutlich kleiner als die anderen bisher, in dessen Mitte eine Wendeltreppe nach oben führte. Auch hier befanden sich ringsum Bücher, doch etwas an ihnen war anders. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Hermine klar wurde, was es war – sie waren ausschließlich von Muggelautoren, wie Stephen King, Arthur Conan Doyle, J.R.R Tolkien, Nick Hornby und Henning Mankell, aber auch Shakespeare und Goethe. Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie sogar einige Comics entdeckte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du…“

„Es ist auch nicht so, dass ich vielen Zauberern von diesem Raum erzähle“, sagte Lucius, der an der Wendeltreppe lehnte und sie mit einem Lächeln beobachtete.

„Was ist da oben?“

„Da ist eine Art Lesezimmer und ein Durchgang zu meinem Salon.“

„Darf ich?“

Er nickte: „Nach dir.“

Oben angekommen bekam Hermine sofort Lust, sich mit einem Buch zurückzuziehen. Anders als im Rest des Gebäudes gab es hier Erkerfenster, die mit weichen Polstern zum Entspannen einluden. Auf einem Tischchen lag der aktuelle Tagesprophet zum Lesen bereit. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Schlagzeile und ihr Herz sank ihr in die Hose. Das Titelbild zeigte Hermine, wie sie mit leerem Blick neben zwei Auroren her ging. Sie schnappte sich die Zeitung und begann zu lesen.

_TRAGISCHE RÜCKKEHR DER KRIEGSHELDIN London. Die seit Anfang der Woche vermisste Heldin des zweiten Zaubererkrieges ist am Donnerstagabend wieder aufgetaucht. Wie vertrauenswürdige Quellen berichten war Hermine Granger (23) bei ihrem Auffinden nicht zurechnungsfähig und stand unter dem Einfluss des Imperiusfluchs. Zwei ihrer Mitarbeiter sind bei dem geheimen Einsatz ums Leben gekommen. Paul Ignuts (36) und Will Frogham (34) wurden in aller Stille im Kreise ihrer Familien beigesetzt. Das Ministerium hat bisher keine offizielle Stellungnahme zu dem Vorfall abgegeben, doch die Stimmen in der Öffentlichkeit, die Genaueres wissen wollen, werden immer lauter. Gerade im Hinblick auf ihre baldige Rückkehr in die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei als Professorin für Zauberkunst sind viele Eltern besorgt, ob Granger dem Druck stand halten kann. Mrs Mary-Anne Boggs (42) aus Birmingham sagte gegenüber dem Tagespropheten: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich meine Kinder noch unbesorgt in die Schule schicken kann, wenn jemand mit dieser Vorgeschichte dort unterrichtet. Ich will ja nichts Schlechtes über sie sagen, aber bei allem was sie erlebt hat, kann sie ja kaum normal sein.“ Wir wünschen Miss Granger schnelle Genesung und warten gespannt auf die Ergebnisse des Untersuchungsausschusses, der sicherlich bald seine Arbeit aufnehmen wird._

Lucius hatte über ihre Schulter hinweg mitgelesen und zog ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand. Hermine war kreidebleich geworden und auf eines der weichen Polster gesunken. „Nimm dir das nicht zu Herzen. Das ist der Tagesprophet, da klingt immer alles dramatischer als es ist.“

„Aber es stimmt ja. Ich habe zwei Menschen auf dem Gewissen.“

„Das ist Unsinn, Hermine. Du trägst keine Schuld an ihrem Tod. Es war ein tragischer Zufall, dass Greyback gerade zur gleichen Zeit dort war. Damit war nicht zu rechnen.“

Er setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Hermine wollte ihm glauben, doch das Schuldgefühl wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

„Möchtest du dich ein bisschen hinlegen? Du kannst hier bleiben, ich lasse die Verbindungstür offen und bin nebenan, wenn du etwas brauchst, in Ordnung?“

Hermine nickte und schlüpfte aus ihren Sandalen, bevor sie sich auf die bettähnliche Fensterbank legte. Lucius beschwor eine leichte Decke und ließ sie auf sie herabsinken.

„Ruf mich, wenn ich dir helfen kann.“

„Danke.“

Sie sah ihm nach, wie er durch den Geheimgang in den Salon verschwand, in dem sie vor ein paar Minuten seinem Klavierspiel gelauscht hatte. Er ließ die Tür einen Spalt breit offen und kurz darauf hörte Hermine eine Feder kratzen. Wenn jemand vor ein paar Wochen zu ihr gesagt hätte, dass sie alleine mit Lucius Malfoy in seinem Haus aufhalten und sich dabei auch noch wohl fühlen würde, sie hätte denjenigen für verrückt erklärt. Doch hier war sie. Froh darüber, dass er in ihrer Nähe blieb, dass er Rücksicht auf sie nahm, dass er sie gerettet hatte. Hermine lag eine Weile wach und starrte an die hohe, stuckbesetzte Decke. Das Geräusch des Schreibens von nebenan beruhigte sie und sie verdrängte die negativen Gedanken, die versucht hatten, sie wieder einzuholen. Später würden sie sich darüber unterhalten müssen, wie es mit ihnen weiter gehen sollte. Lucius hatte zwar nichts dazu gesagt, doch er hatte sicher gelesen, dass Hermine nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Davon abgesehen blieb es eine ungewöhnliche Vorstellung, dass sie zueinander gefunden haben könnten. Sie war noch damit beschäftigt, in Gedanken mögliche Gespräche durchzugehen, als sie hörte, wie jemand den Salon betrat.

„Deine Reflexe waren auch schon mal besser, Lucius.“

„Was soll das Narzissa? Lass den Unfug!“

„Wer von uns treibt hier Unfug? Du hast nicht einmal einen Tag gewartet, bis du ein Muggelmädchen in mein Haus geschleppt hast. Wirklich. Du schaffst es immer, noch tiefer zu sinken. Wenn dein Vater noch leben würde, er würde dich auf der Stelle umbringen, um die Ehre der Familie nicht noch weiter beschmutzt zu sehen.“

Lucius erhob seine Stimme nicht, als er darauf antwortete, doch Hermine konnte deutlich den Zorn hören, der darin bebte.

„Das hier ist nicht mehr dein Haus.“

„Wo ist sie?“

„Sie ist nicht hier. Du verschwendest deine Zeit.“

„Das glaube ich kaum. Ich weiß zufällig, dass du sie hier her gebracht hast.“

„Und woher willst du das wissen?“

„Sagen wir, ein Vögelchen hat es mir gezwitschert. Also? Wo ist sie?“

„Ich sagte schon, dass sie nicht hier ist.“

„Und ich sagte, dass ich das nicht glaube!“, schrie Narzissa.

Hermine befürchtete, dass die Situation aus dem Ruder geraten könnte und stand daher so leise wie möglich auf und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Vorsichtig versuchte sie durch den Spalt der Tür zu lugen, doch sie sah nur den schwarzen Flügel und ein Stück des Fensters.

_Expelliarmus!_

„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich so mit mir umspringen lasse! Ich bin eine Black! Eine Malfoy! Eine der letzten wahren Hexen und ich sehe nicht dabei zu, wie du mein Erbe besudelst!“

„Du bist keine Malfoy mehr. Diese Entscheidung hast du für dich getroffen.“

„Sei still! Sag mir lieber, wo die Muggelschlampe ist, damit ich sie mir vorknöpfen kann.“

„Das werde ich sicher nicht“, knurrte Lucius.

„Schön, dann muss ich dich wohl überzeugen“, lachte Narzissa und rief: _Crucio!_

Ein durchdringender Schrei ertönte von drüben und traf Hermine bis ins Mark. Sie konnte sich noch gut an die Schmerzen erinnern, die dieser Fluch bescherte und Narzissa hatte nicht weniger wahnsinnig geklungen, als ihre Schwester vor einigen Jahren. Es reichte jetzt. _Cru_ … Hermine stieß die Tür auf, zielte und traf die große blonde Frau mit einem Schockzauber mitten in die Brust, woraufhin sie schlaff zusammensackte.

_Incarcerus!_

Seile wanden sich um Narzissas schlanken Körper und hielten sie unbarmherzig fest. Hermine ging zu ihr hinüber und klaubte die beiden Zauberstäbe vom Boden auf, bevor sie sich um Lucius kümmerte, der schwer atmend und noch zusammengekrümmt am Schreibtisch lehnte.

„Geht es wieder?“, sie reichte ihm seinen Zauberstab und half ihm auf.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so tief sinkt und hier auftaucht. Ich muss sofort die Schutzzauber ändern, damit das nicht wieder passiert.“

„Woher wusste sie denn nun, dass ich hier bin? Ich habe niemandem…“

_„Ein Vögelchen hat es mir gezwitschert.“_

Hermine hatte Harry eine Nachricht geschrieben und Alva damit zu ihm geschickt. War sie vielleicht abgefangen worden?

„Was ist? Woran denkst du?“, Lucius hielt sich die Seite und sah sie besorgt an.

„Ich denke, jemand hat meine Eule abgefangen. Ich muss mit Harry sprechen.“

Lucius nickte zu dem großen Kamin und sagte: „Flohpulver steht auf dem Sims.“

„Was machen wir mit ihr?“, Hermine betrachtete die bewusstlose Frau am Boden vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Du kannst Potter gleich jemanden vorbei schicken lassen. Vielleicht sollte sie einmal eine Nacht in Gewahrsam darüber nachdenken, was sie getan hat.“

Hermine kniete sich vor dem Kamin, streute eine Prise Flohpulver auf die Holzscheite und rief das Haus der Potters. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann erschien vor ihren Augen das altbekannte Wohnzimmer.

„Harry? Ginny? Ist jemand da?“, sie lauschte einen Moment, dann hörte sie einen Stuhl rücken und kurz darauf erschien Ginny und beugte sich zu ihr herunter.

„Hermine? Was ist los? Wo bist du?“

„Ich…“, sie wollte ihr lieber nicht sagen, wo sie gerade war, „Ginny, ist Harry in der Nähe?“

„Nein, er ist im Ministerium. Es gab wohl einen Notfall.“

„Ist meine Eule bei euch angekommen?“

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ich bin aber auch gerade erst nach Hause gekommen. Wenn sie für Harry war, ist sie vielleicht direkt ins Ministerium geflogen?“

„Ja, möglich. Danke. Machs gut.“

„Du auch.“

Hermine zog sich zurück und löschte das magische Feuer mit einem kurzen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes. Lucius, der das Gespräch mitgehört hatte, sagte: „Ich schicke jemanden zum Ministerium. Beedy!“

Ein leises Plopp und eine Hauselfe erschien. Sie hatte die für Hauselfen üblichen großen Segelohren, eine spitze, lange Nase und große Glubschaugen. Zu Hermines Erleichterung trug sie ein schwarzes Kleidchen und eine weiße Haube – Lucius hielt sich immerhin schon einmal an die Bekleidungsvorschriften, die Hermine durchgesetzt hatte.

„Ja, Sir?“

„Beedy, wir brauchen einen Mitarbeiter aus dem Ministerium, der sich um unseren Gast kümmert.“, er deutete auf Narzissa und die Augen der Elfe weiteten sich überrascht. „Sei so gut und richte Mr. Potter aus, dass er von Miss Granger erwartet wird. Er soll kurz herkommen, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu hat.“

„Natürlich“, und mit einem weiteren Plopp verschwand das kleine Wesen wieder.

„Die Art und Weise, wie in diesem Haus mit Bediensteten umgegangen wird, hat sich doch nicht etwa geändert?“

„Solange die Leiterin der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe in meinem Haus weilt, versuche ich mich zurück zu halten“, grinste er.

„Das ist nicht lustig. Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig“, fauchte sie.

Es ärgerte Hermine, dass er das so auf die leichte Schulter nahm. Was die Malfoys mit Dobby angestellt hatten, war keine Kleinigkeit, die man einfach so wegwischen konnte.

„Tut mir leid“, er seufzte, „die Hauselfen werden bezahlt, sie tragen Kleidung, sie haben einen freien Tag in der Woche und sitzen dann meist in ihren Zimmern und drehen Däumchen, weil sie sich langweilen, während ich mich selbst um das Essen kümmere. Ich halte mich an dein Gesetz.“

„Sie werden lernen, ihre Freizeit zu nutzen.“

„Wenn du das sagst. Bisher habe ich nicht den Eindruck, dass es ihnen besonders viel Freude bereitet. Aber wo wir schon über Hauselfen sprechen, was möchtest du zu Abend essen?“

„Ich habe keinen Hunger“, sagte sie trotzig.

„Natürlich nicht“, lachte er und rollte gespielt mit den Augen, „dann musst du mit dem vorlieb nehmen, das ich bestelle.“

Hermine wollte gerade zu einer patzigen Antwort ansetzen, als Narzissa sich regte. Sie gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich und wand sich ein wenig.

„Vielleicht ist es am besten, wenn ich alleine mit ihr warte. Du kannst dich in deinem Zimmer einrichten oder machen, worauf du Lust hast. Fühl dich wie zuhause.“

Sie nickte und verließ den Salon. Auf eine Konfrontation mit Narzissa hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust. Nachdem sie einen Blick in das blaue Zimmer geworfen und festgestellt hatte, dass all ihre Sachen sorgfältig hinaufgebracht und eingeräumt worden waren, stieg sie die Wendeltreppe am Ende des Flurs empor. Sie vermutete, dass dort oben die Unterkünfte der Hauselfen lagen und wollte sie sich einmal genauer ansehen. 


	16. Kapitel 16

Die Treppe knarzte ein wenig, wahrscheinlich hatte sie selten etwas schwereres als einen Hauselfen zu ertragen. Oben angekommen, konnte Hermine mehrere kleine Türen sowohl nach links als auch nach rechts von einem düsteren Flur abgehen sehen. Die Decke war nicht ganz so hoch wie in den Wohnräumen weiter unten, doch sie konnte immer noch den Arm in die Luft recken, ohne anzustoßen. Sie beugte sich hinunter und öffnete eines der Türchen zu ihrer Linken. In dem Raum stand ein kastenartiges Bett, das mit einer Patchwork-Tagesdecke abgedeckt war, ein kleiner Waschtisch mit einer wohl ausreichend großen Schüssel und eine Kommode. Fenster gab es in diesem Zimmer nicht, da es keine Außenwand hatte, doch es wurde von einer unter der Decke schwebenden Lichtkugel erhellt. Es war einigermaßen in Ordnung, fand sie. Natürlich hätte es etwas hübscher eingerichtet und besser ausgestattet sein können, doch sie hatte fast erwartet, dass die Elfen einfach auf einer alten Matratze oder dem Boden schlafen mussten.

Leise schloss Hermine die Tür, die ihr etwa bis zur Hüfte reichte, wieder und ging weiter den Flur entlang. Sie zählte insgesamt acht dieser Zimmerchen, bis der Gang um eine Ecke bog und den Blick auf eine Verbindungstür frei gab. Sie ging schnurstracks darauf zu und hindurch. Die beiden Türen zu ihrer Rechten hatten wieder Normalgröße und es war nicht mehr so düster. Zwischen ihnen führte eine weitere Treppe nach oben, wohl unter das Dach. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hingen vergilbte Porträts von Zauberern und Hexen, die ausnahmslos schliefen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie schon sehr alt, denn mit der Zeit ließ dieser Zauber nach und die Abgebildeten wurden zunehmend schläfriger, bis sie irgendwann nicht mehr erwachten. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt, herumzuschnüffeln, doch sie war zu neugierig. Die Tür öffnete sie knarzend und gab den Blick auf eine Art Archiv frei. Es war nun deutlich erkennbar, dass sie sich unter dem Dach befand, denn der Raum hatte Schrägen, die etwa auf halber Höhe der Wände begannen. Der verfügbare Platz war mit zweckmäßigen Regalen aus Metall und Holz befüllt, in denen allerlei Pergamentrollen und Akten lagerten. Scheinbar war in diesem Raum schon lange niemand mehr gewesen, denn eine dicke Staubschicht bedeckte den Boden und Spinnweben hingen von der Decke und den Möbeln. Hermine verließ den Raum wieder und versuchte den zweiten zu betreten, doch die Tür war verschlossen.

_Alohomora!_

Die Tür blieb vollkommen unbeeindruckt verschlossen. Sie hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass der Zauber helfen würde, sie war immerhin in einem Zaubererhaus. Hermine fuhr mit der Hand am Türrahmen entlang und entdeckte ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt ein kleines Loch an der Außenseite des Rahmens. Vermutlich funktionierte diese Vorrichtung wie die in der Bibliothek und man brauchte Lucius Zauberstab, um den Raum zu betreten. Sie war nun mehr als neugierig, was er hier wohl versteckt hielt, doch es half nichts, sie musste unverrichteter Dinge weitergehen. Sie erklomm die Treppe nach oben und stand unter dem Dach, wo drei große Uhus auf dem Holzgebälk thronten und sie misstrauisch beäugten. Ein kaminähnlicher Schacht nach draußen sorgte dafür, dass die Vögel kommen und gehen wollten, wie sie wollten, um auf die Jagd zu gehen oder einmal die Flügel auszubreiten. Hermine stieg gleich wieder hinab, damit die Tiere keine Szene veranstalteten, und stand wenig später auf der anderen Seite der Galerie, wo die Zimmer der Familie lagen. Am liebsten hätte sie auch hier einmal hinein gespitzt, doch das traute sie sich nicht. Sie schloss nicht aus, dass Draco einen Schutzzauber auf seine Tür gelegt hatte, um unwillkommene Gäste draußen zu halten, der immer noch wirkte. Daher ging sie hinunter, um ein wenig durch den Garten zu flanieren.

Es war inzwischen Abend geworden und die Grillen hatten ein Zirp-Konzert begonnen. Der weiße Pfau stolzierte über den Rasen und beachtete sie nicht weiter. Die Sonne würde bald ganz hinter den Baumwipfeln verschwinden und tauchte schon jetzt den Himmel in ein kräftiges Pink. Hermine strich gedankenverloren über einen akkurat geschnittenen Busch und atmete die deutlich abgekühlte Luft ein – sie roch nach den Blumen aus den nahegelegenen Beeten, feuchter Erde und frisch geschnittenem Gras. Sie selbst hatte keinen besonders grünen Daumen, doch sie liebte Gärten und Parks. Mit ihren Eltern hatte sie viele Reisen unternommen und war schon immer von alten Gebäuden, egal ob Schloss oder Bauernhof, und der Natur fasziniert gewesen. Der Kiesweg knirschte bei jedem ihrer Schritte und durchbrach die sonst so friedliche Atmosphäre ein wenig. Sie ging langsam um den Springbrunnen herum und betrachtete die klassische Darstellung einer griechisch anmutenden Frau, die eine Amphore auf der Schulter hielt und eine zweite in der Hand, aus denen Wasser hervorsprudelte. Sie wirkte so perfekt und echt, wie es nur magisch beeinflusste Statuen taten. Hermine hätte sich nicht sehr gewundert, wenn die Frau aus weißem Stein auf einmal zu sprechen begonnen hätte. Als sie den Brunnen einmal umkreist hatte, setzte sie sich auf den Rand und musterte das große Haus, das von dieser Seite deutlich weniger bedrohlich wirkte, als vom Eingangstor. Viele Fenster standen offen und Vorhänge flatterten dahinter im Wind.

Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, dann entdeckte sie, dass sie ihrerseits beobachtet wurde. Lucius lehnte an der Brüstung des Balkons und betrachtete sie mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Hermine lächelte zu ihm hinauf und hob die Hand zum Gruß. Er tat es ihr gleich, doch hielt in der Bewegung inne und lauschte in das Haus hinein, dann deutete er nach innen und verschwand. Sie stand auf und betrat den Wintergarten, wo sie schon Stimmen hörte.

„Ja, oben. Ich komme am besten gleich mit. Miss Granger ist draußen im Garten.“

„Gut, dann sehe ich nach ihr.“

Sie sah, wie Lucius mit zwei uniformierten Zauberern wieder im oberen Stockwerk verschwand und Harry auf sie zu kam.

„Hermine, was ist denn los? Warum wolltest du mich sehen?“, er sah besorgt aus.

„Ist meine Eule bei dir angekommen?“

„Ja, vor einer Stunde ungefähr. Sie sah ziemlich zerzaust aus und musste sich wohl erst noch erholen. Ich dachte nicht, dass du dringend meine Antwort erwartest, daher habe ich auch keine andere geschickt.“

„Merlin sei Dank, es geht ihr gut. Ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Ich befürchte, dass Alva abgefangen wurde. Narzissa ist hier aufgetaucht und hat Lucius bedroht. Sie wusste, dass ich hier bin, obwohl ich das nur dir geschrieben habe. Wenn sie meine Wohnung beobachtet und meine Post gelesen hat, dann…“

„Dann hat das vielleicht auch Greyback? Meinst du das?“

Sie nickte: „Ist dir an dem Brief etwas aufgefallen?“

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Er war nicht versiegelt?“

„Daran habe ich in der Eile nicht gedacht. Das sollte ich mir wohl angewöhnen.“

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass geklärt wird, woher Narzissa von deinem Aufenthaltsort wusste. Malfoy hat gesagt, dass sie hier eingedrungen ist? Hast du etwas davon mitbekommen?“

„Und ob ich das habe. Sie stand auf einmal oben im Salon und hat ihn entwaffnet und bedroht, damit er ihr sagt, wo ich bin. Und als er sich weigerte, hat sie den Cruciatus-Fluch angewandt.“

„Warum hat sie dich nicht gesehen?“

„Ich war nicht im selben Raum, ich war nebenan. Als ich den Fluch hörte, bin ich eingeschritten, habe sie geschockt und gefesselt.“

„Okay, alles klar, Hermine. Es kann sein, dass du im Ministerium noch einmal etwas dazu sagen musst. Ich weiß nicht, wie die aus der Abteilung zur Magischen Strafverfolgung weitermachen.“

„Ja, natürlich.“

„Kann ich dich alleine lassen?“

„Ich bin ja nicht alleine. Danke, dass du gekommen bist. Ich bin wirklich erleichtert, dass Alva nichts schlimmeres zugestoßen ist.“

Die zwei Ministeriumszauberer kamen mit Narzissa im Schlepptau die Treppe herunter und sagten zu Harry: „Wir sind dann so weit, Mr. Potter. Sollen wir auf Sie warten oder schon voraus gehen?“

„Ich komme gleich mit. Wir müssen ja ohnehin nach draußen zum apparieren“, und an Hermine gewandt fügte er hinzu, „wenn ich zurück bin, schicke ich sie zu dir. Am besten mit zwei Ministeriumseulen als Begleitung.“

Hermine nahm ihren Freund in den Arm und sagte: „Danke, Harry. Du bist der Beste.“

„Das weiß ich“, er zwinkerte ihr zu und verabschiedete sich.

Sie ging mit hinaus und sah ihnen noch einen Moment nach, bis sie hinter dem Tor verschwanden. Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, stand sie das erste Mal alleine in der Eingangshalle. Ohne das helle Tageslicht, das hereinfiel, wirkte der Raum nicht mehr so unschuldig. Von der Decke baumelte ein großer runder Kerzenleuchter und Hermine überlegte einen Moment, ob es der selbe war, den Dobby herabstürzen ließ. Greyback hatte sie hier her gebracht. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Nur ein paar Meter entfernt befanden sich unscheinbare Steinstufen, die in den Keller oder besser in den Kerker führten. Luna, Harry, Ron, Griphook, Ollivander, Dean und wer weiß, wer sonst noch alles, waren dort gefangen gehalten worden. Harry hatte ihr erzählt, dass er eine Vision von diesem Raum gehabt hatte, in der Voldemort über ein Feld aus Blut und Leichen schritt, Nagini an seiner Seite. Voldemort. Wie oft war er wohl hier gewesen, war ein und aus gegangen und an dem langen Tisch gesessen, hatte hier übernachtet? Sie versuchte die Gedanken abzuschütteln und ging in die Küche, in der Lucius gerade zwei Weingläser aus dem Schrank holte.

„Da bist du ja“, nach einem kurzen Moment fügte er hinzu, „ist etwas passiert? Ist deine Eule noch nicht aufgetaucht?“

Offenbar stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Mit Alva ist nichts Schlimmes passiert, vermutlich wurde sie abgefangen, aber es geht ihr soweit gut. Das ist es nicht. Ich musste gerade an Voldemort denken.“

Bei der Nennung des Namens zuckte er deutlich zusammen und ließ beinahe die Gläser fallen.

„Sag diesen Namen nicht.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Ich will ihn nicht hören. Außerdem hatte ich gehofft, wir können uns jetzt endlich etwas Schönem widmen, in Ruhe ein gutes Essen und ein Glas Wein genießen. Der Dunkle Lord ist nicht unbedingt das Tischthema, das ich gewählt hätte.“

„Es ist nur so, dass ich grade das erste Mal so richtig verstanden habe, dass er hier ein und aus gegangen ist. Verstehst du?“

Er seufzte: „Wohl besser als sonst jemand. Hermine, lass uns etwas essen, dann zeige ich dir den Garten, wie ich es versprochen habe, und wenn du dann noch reden willst, dann können wir das tun.“

„In Ordnung“, sagte sie, wohlwissend, dass er ihr auswich und hoffte, dass sie später nicht mehr daran denken würde. Nach einem ausgiebigen und köstlichen Abendessen, für das die Hauselfen viel Lob verdient hatten, gingen sie zusammen hinaus in den Garten. Es war inzwischen stockdunkel, Wolken waren aufgezogen und gaben nur hin und wieder den Blick auf Sterne frei. Wie von Zauberhand stiegen einige Leuchtkugeln auf und schwebten etwa einen Meter über dem Boden. Um die vielen Büsche und Bäume tanzten Glühwürmchen und tauchten alles in romantisches Licht. Von irgendwo her begann Musik zu spielen und Lucius deutete eine Verbeugung an und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.

„Darf ich bitten?“

Hermine lachte und reichte ihm ihre Hand. Er zog sie sofort sanft an sich und legte den freien Arm um ihre Hüfte. Sie bewegten sich langsam zur Musik und Hermine lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie genoss diesen friedlichen Moment sehr. Lucius ließ ihre Hand los und strich ihr durch das lockige Haar.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du romantisch veranlagt bist.“

„Vielleicht kennst du mich doch nicht so gut, wie du dachtest.“

„Das hoffe ich zumindest.“

Er lachte: „Immerhin bist du ehrlich.“

„Bist du das auch? Mit mir?“

„Hermine, du machst die ganze Stimmung kaputt“, sagte er mit einem gespielten Augenrollen.

„Ich meine das ernst. Was ist das zwischen uns? Nur eine kurze Affäre im Geheimen oder etwas anderes?“

„Warum musst du denn allem einen Namen geben? Kannst du es nicht einfach genießen und sehen, wo es uns hin führt?“

„Ich wüsste einfach gerne, woran ich…“

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er legte ihr lächelnd einen Finger auf den Mund und küsste sie. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich küssten, seit er sie aus dem Verließ gerettet hatte und Hermine schmolz augenblicklich dahin. Sie gab sich dem Gefühl hin und hörte für einen Moment auf, alles kaputt zu denken. Gerade war ihr egal, wie es weiter gehen würde, sie genoss einfach den Augenblick. Ein leises Grollen drang vom Nachthimmel zu ihnen, doch sie ließen sich nicht davon stören. Erst als der Wind deutlich auffrischte und die ersten dicken Regentropfen auf sie herab jagten, liefen sie ins Haus. 


	17. Kapitel 17

Hermine folgte Lucius nach oben in den Salon und wunderte sich dabei, dass ihre Beine sie überhaupt trugen, obwohl sie so weiche Knie hatte. Seine Küsse waren so voller Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft, dass sie es von den Haarspitzen bis hinunter in die Zehen gespürt hatte. Sie war wie elektrisiert und wollte auf keinen Fall, dass dieses Gefühl jemals wieder verschwand. Als er sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ und sie zu sich zog, war sie ein wenig enttäuscht. Er machte keine Anstalten, den nächsten Schritt zu gehen. Seine Hände ruhten beinahe keusch auf ihrem Rücken und passten so gar nicht zu der Sprache seiner Küsse. Ihr Körper schrie jedoch nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit und Hermine machte sich daran, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, doch er hielt sie davon ab.

„Lass uns kleine Schritte gehen. Ich will nicht, dass du etwas tust, das du dann bereust.“

„Ich bereue das hier sicher nicht“, flüsterte sie. Sie küsste seine Wange und wanderte den Hals langsam bis zum Kragen hinab.

Doch er zog ihre Finger sanft, aber bestimmt weg und sagte: „Ich denke wirklich, dass wir das nicht überstürzen sollten.“

„Was soll das denn?“, Hermine war frustriert, „Bereust du es am Ende selbst?“

Lucius klang genervt: „Fang jetzt nicht schon wieder damit an. Das haben wir doch schon geklärt. Ich denke nur, dass wir erst noch ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen sollten. Nenn mich altmodisch, wenn du willst.“

Das war natürlich eigentlich ein schöner Gedanke, fand Hermine, doch sie war enttäuscht und beleidigt, daher sagte sie nur kurz angebunden: „Gute Nacht“, und ging in ihr Zimmer, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Auf dem Bett lag ein eleganter und teuer wirkender Morgenmantel aus Seide und ein spitzenbesetztes Nachthemd, das ihre Figur sicher sehr ansehnlich in Szene setzen würde. So etwas hatte sie weder jemals besessen noch getragen. Es erinnerte sie an die Kleidung, die Narzissa getragen hatte, als sie ihr die Tür geöffnet hat. Waren es womöglich ihre Sachen? Hermine zögerte einen Moment, dann schlüpfte sie aus ihren Kleidern und zog die Nachtwäsche an. So viel Taktgefühl traute sie Lucius und den Hauselfen zu, ihr nicht die Kleider der ehemaligen Herrin bereit zu legen. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass es wie angegossen passte und als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete und auf der Stelle drehte, fühlte sie sich so attraktiv und erwachsen wie selten zuvor. Vielleicht damals auf dem Ball in ihrem vierten Schuljahr, als alle sie um ihren Tanzpartner beneidet hatten und Ron sie angestarrt hatte, als sähe er das erste Mal, dass sie ein Mädchen war. Ron. Was würde er wohl sagen, wenn er sie jetzt sehen könnte. Eitel und beleidigt, weil Lucius Malfoy nicht mit ihr schlafen wollte. Sie warf sich auf das weiche Himmelbett und betrachtete den fließenden blauen Stoff des Baldachins, auf dem winzige Lichtpunkte glitzerten wie Sterne. Der Wind pfiff und Regen peitschte gegen die klappernden Fenster. Dahinter lag die finstere Nacht und verschluckte die Welt. Das Klappern wurde lauter. Hermine fand, dafür, dass das Haus so exklusiv eingerichtet war, waren die Fenster nicht besonders gut isoliert. Vielleicht war es nicht ganz geschlossen. Sie stand auf und erkannte zu ihrer Überraschung, dass Alva patschnass gegen den Sturm ankämpfte und immer wieder gegen das Fenster schnäbelte. Der winzige Vogel war ganz durchweicht und als sie sich schüttelte, sah sie aus, als wäre ihr Gefieder explodiert. Es stand wild in alle Richtungen ab und verliehen ihr noch mehr das Aussehen einer flauschigen Kugel. Einen Brief trug sie nicht bei sich und verletzt schien sie nicht zu sein, nur erschöpft und müde. Hermine kramte in den Kommoden, bis sie ein Handtuch gefunden hatte, und rubbelte Alva ab. Die Eule klapperte mit ihrem Schnabel und wich kaum von ihr. Hermine kraulte sie ausgiebig und redete ihr gut zu. Die kleine hatte schon einiges mitgemacht in den paar Tagen, die sie nun bei ihr lebte. Sie trug sie hinüber zum Bett und setzte sie auf der Kopflehne ab, bevor sie selbst unter die warmen Laken schlüpfte.

Alles in allem fühlte Hermine sich in diesem Haus sicher. Ihre kurzzeitigen Bedenken waren schnell wieder verflogen und auch Narzissas Auftritt hatte daran nichts geändert. Mit dem Gefühl, dass niemand ihr etwas anhaben könne, fiel sie bald in einen traumreichen Schlaf. Gierige gelbe Augen starrten sie aus der Dunkelheit an und sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Sie konnte nicht einmal wegsehen oder die Augen schließen. Stimmen riefen leise aus der Schwärze, die sie umgab, nach ihr und versuchten ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, doch sie nahm sie kaum war. Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft, sich zu bewegen, doch es war, als hätte sie keine Kontrolle über ihren Körper. Hatte sie einen Körper? Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen oder richtig spüren. Sie wusste, dass er da sein musste, aber war er es wirklich? War das, was sie spürte, nur die Erinnerung daran, wie sich ein Körper anfühlte? Die Augen kamen näher und die Stimmen wurden lauter. Sie erkannte jetzt Wills Stimme. „Eine Falle! Deine Schuld! Eine Falle! Deine Schuld!“ Die Rufe ebbten ab und machten einem bösen Zischen Platz. „Verräterin!“ Hermine fühlte sofort wieder den Schmerz, den sie empfunden hatte, als Ron ihr das gegen den Kopf geworfen hatte. Die beiden Stimmen bildeten einen Kanon und schwirrten um sie herum, während die gelben Augen immer näher kamen und sie wild anstierten. Sie waren so nahe, dass ihr Träger nur eine Armlänge entfernt sein konnte. Aus der Dunkelheit erschienen vor ihr plötzlich zwei Pranken mit langen, verhornten Fingernägeln, die wie Krallen leicht gebogen waren und spitz zu liefen. Sie bewegten sich auf sie zu, besser gesagt auf ihre Augen. Hermine versuchte zurück zu weichen, doch noch immer konnte sie sich nicht bewegen. „Falle! Verräterin! Schuld!“ Die Stimmen skandierten lauter und lauter, als ob sie direkt in ihr Ohr brüllen würden. Falls sie überhaupt Ohren hatte. Die Krallen würden jeden Moment ihre Augäpfel herauskratzen und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. „Verräterin!“ Sie musste sich wehren. Sie musste die Kontrolle zurückgewinnen. Die Krallen waren nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt und die glühenden gelben Augen waren zu einem flammenden Hintergrund geworden. Endlich brach es aus ihr heraus. Sie schrie aus Leibeskräften. Sie musste weiterhin ihre Angreifer anstarren und konnte sich nicht bewegen, doch ihre Stimme funktionierte. Sie brülle und kreischte um Hilfe, bis die Pranken sie packten und schüttelten. Sie hatte also einen Körper. Sie…

„Hermine!“

Sie öffnete die Augen und fand sich in dem weichen Himmelbett wieder, in dem sie eingeschlafen war. Lucius lehnte über ihr und hatte sie an den Schultern gepackt. Neben dem Bett standen zwei Hauselfen, die so putzig aussahen mit ihren bodenlangen Nachthemden und Zipfelmützen, dass Hermine eigentlich laut gelacht hätte, doch der Schrecken steckte noch in ihren Gliedern.

„Bringt mir ein Glas Cognac und Schokolade“, sagte Lucius leise zu den beiden, die sofort los wuselten.

Als sie draußen waren, wandte er sich wieder Hermine zu und fragte: „Möchtest du erzählen, was du geträumt hast?“

Sie lies sich kopfschüttelnd zurück in die Kissen fallen und schloss die Augen. Ihr Herz klopfte noch wild und ihr Atem beruhigte sich langsam. Offensichtlich hatte sie nicht nur im Traum geschrien, als ob es um ihr Leben ginge.

„Kann ich etwas tun, damit du dich besser fühlst?“

„Bleib bei mir“, flüsterte sie.

Bevor er antworten konnte, kam einer der Hauselfen mit einem Tablett herein, auf dem ein großes Glas mit einer goldbraunen Flüssigkeit und ein Schälchen mit mundgerechten Stückchen Schokolade standen. Er stellte es auf dem Nachttisch ab und tapste wieder hinaus.

„Trink einen Schluck, das beruhigt deine Nerven ein wenig.“

Er reichte ihr das Glas. Hermine setzte sich auf und nippte daran. Sie trank nicht oft Alkohol, schon gar keinen Cognac oder etwas in der Art, doch sie musste zugeben, dass es nicht schlecht schmeckte. Lucius ging zu den Fenstern und zog die schweren Vorhänge zu. Sofort verschwand die stürmische Nacht dahinter, denn der Stoff schien jedes Geräusch von draußen aufzusaugen.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen in die Küche hinunter kam, fühlte sie sich erfrischt und ausgeruht. Den Rest der Nacht hatte sie so gut geschlafen, wie lange nicht, denn in seinen Armen hatte sie sich sicher und wohl gefühlt. Beedy legte gerade eine Scheibe Toast auf einen Teller, der bereits mit Rührei, Speck und gebratenen Tomaten gefüllt war.

„Guten Morgen, Miss. Beedy wollte gerade das Frühstück nach oben bringen.“

„Danke, ich esse lieber hier. Wo ist Lucius?“

Der Platz neben ihr war bereits erkaltet gewesen und auch in seinem Salon war er nicht, als Hermine nachgesehen hatte.

„Der Herr hat sehr früh eine Eule erhalten und ist gleich aufgebrochen. Für Miss ist gerade ebenfalls Post angekommen.“

Die Hauselfe deutete auf einen Umschlag, der auf dem Tablett für sie bereit lag. Hermine schnappte ihn sich und riss ihn ungeduldig auf. Das dicke Papier und das Wappen auf der Vorderseite ließen keinen Zweifel am Absender zu. Sehr geehrte Miss Granger, Sie sind als Zeugin hinsichtlich des Vorfalls mit Mrs. Narzissa Malfoy in Malfoy Manor geladen. Bitte finden Sie sich heute um 10 Uhr in Untersuchungssaal 3a im Zaubereiministerium ein. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Amando Witherfork Leiter der Abteilung zur magischen Strafverfolgung Eine offizielle Vorladung? Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, aber es wunderte sie auch nicht zu sehr. Immerhin hatte Harry sie bereits vorgewarnt.

„Wie spät ist es, Beedy?“

„Gerade 9 Uhr, Miss“, sagte die Hauselfe, „ich serviere Ihnen das Frühstück im Wintergarten.“

Mit diesen Worten trug sie das Tablett hinaus. Hermine folgte ihr und kurz darauf schlang sie ihr Essen hinunter. Es schmeckte vorzüglich, doch sie konnte sich kaum darauf konzentrieren.

Eine Stunde später trat sie aus dem Aufzug im zweiten Stock und blickte suchend umher. Sie entdeckte ein Schild, auf dem „Zu den Untersuchungssälen“ stand und ging nervös in diese Richtung. Vor Zimmer Nummer 3a angelangt, blieb sie stehen und klopfte. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann öffnete sich die Tür und ein älterer, groß gewachsener Mann begrüßte sie. Seine Augen waren stechend und von einer undefinierbaren Farbe, Hermine fühlte sich sofort wie geröntgt. Er trug ein Monokel und einen grauen Ziegenbart, sein lockiges Haupthaar war ebenso grau und stand wild ab. Sie fand, er roch nach etwas zu viel Aftershave.

„Ah Miss Granger, schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten“, sagte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, wodurch das Monokel beinahe herunterfiel.

Hermine war sich sicher, dass es noch nicht 10 Uhr war, doch dieser Zauberer gab ihr das Gefühl mindestens zwei Stunden verspätet zu sein. Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Amando Witherfork. Wir hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen.“

„Guten Tag, Mr. Witherfork. Nein, das stimmt. Sie sind noch nicht lange Abteilungsleiter?“

Eigentlich hatte Hermine alle hochrangigen Ministeriumszauberer kennen gelernt, seit sie selbst hier arbeitete.

„Das ist richtig. Ich war lange Zeit im Ausland tätig und bin erst vor wenigen Wochen wieder nach England gekommen. Aber das soll hier nicht das Thema sein. Es geht heute um den Angriff auf Mrs. Malfoy.“

Hermine war gerade dabei gewesen, sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen, auf den Amando deutete, doch sie hielt in der Bewegung inne.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber haben Sie gesagt, der Angriff auf Mrs. Malfoy? Das muss ein Missverständnis sein.“

„Ganz und gar nicht.“

Er nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und zog einen Stapel Unterlagen zu sich. Er zog eines der Papiere heraus und überflog es kurz, dann räusperte er sich, legte sie Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah sie direkt an.

„Ihnen wird vorgeworfen, gemeinsam mit Mr. Lucius Malfoy seine Ehefrau gegen ihren Willen festgehalten und gefoltert zu haben.“

Hermine klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Das konnte nur ein Scherz sein.

„Bitte, was?“

„Sie haben mich sehr gut verstanden, Miss Granger. Ich rate Ihnen, mir gleich die Wahrheit zu sagen, das macht es für uns alle leichter. Und versuchen Sie erst gar nicht, die Karte der Kriegsheldin zu ziehen, ich bin nicht an Ihrer Vergangenheit interessiert, die vor dem Vorfall mit Mrs. Malfoy liegt.“

„Aber, das ist ein Missverständnis! Wir haben Narzissa nicht angegriffen, es war umgekehrt!“

„Es verleiht Ihren Worten nicht mehr Gehalt, wenn Sie schreien, Miss Granger. Ist es nicht zutreffend, dass Sie Mrs. Malfoy geschockt haben?“

„Doch, schon, aber…“

„Und ist es nicht zutreffend, dass Sie Mrs. Malfoy gefesselt haben?“

„Doch, das stimmt auch, aber das war nur…“

„Und wollen Sie abstreiten, dass Sie eine romantische Beziehung zu dem Ehemann der Geschädigten haben?“

„Ich… Wie bitte? Was hat das denn damit zu tun?“

„Nun, das ist ein Motiv für Ihre Beteiligung, oder finden Sie nicht?“

Sie wurde nun wütend. Das war ja lächerlich.

„Erstens, es geht Sie überhaupt nichts an, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe und zweitens, ja, ich habe Mrs. Malfoy geschockt und gefesselt, aber nur weil sie gerade das zweite Mal einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch gegen ihren Mann einsetzen wollte. Bevor sie den Fluch aussprechen konnte, bin ich eingeschritten und ich denke nicht, dass das gegen irgendein Gesetz verstößt.“

„Wenn es so gewesen wäre, hätte es natürlich kein Gesetz verletzt, Miss Granger. Doch die Aussage von Mrs. Malfoy und die Untersuchung der Zauberstäbe hat ergeben, dass insgesamt drei Mal der Cruciatus-Fluch angewandt wurde. Und zwar jedes Mal mit dem Stab von Mr. Malfoy“, er machte eine kurze Pause und beobachtete Hermine, „wie passt das zu Ihrer Geschichte?“

„So ist es nicht gewesen! Narzissa hat Lucius entwaffnet, vermutlich hat sie danach seinen Zauberstab benutzt.“

„Wieviele Zauberer kennen Sie, die freiwillig einen fremden Stab benutzen?“

„Naja…“

„Das war eine rhetorische Frage. Miss Granger, ich sage Ihnen ganz ehrlich, ich glaube nicht, dass Ihre Version stimmt.“

„Aber ich sage die Wahrheit! Lucius muss das doch bestätigen.“

„Mr. Malfoy hat bisher nichts ausgesagt. Er hat sich zudem geweigert, eine Inspektion seiner Erinnerung durchführen zu lassen.“

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Was ist mit Mrs. Malfoy?“

„Sie hat ihr Einverständnis ebenfalls nicht erteilt.“

„Dann untersuchen Sie doch meine Erinnerungen, dann sehen Sie, dass ich die Wahrheit sage.“

„Selbst wenn wir das täten, hätte ich so meine Zweifel an der Aussagekraft. Sie standen erst vor wenigen Tagen unter dem Einfluss des Imperius-Fluchs, Miss Granger. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass die Erinnerung in ihrem Kopf manipuliert wurde.“

„Ich möchte mit Mr. Malfoy sprechen.“

„In dieser Phase der Ermittlungen kann ich Ihnen nicht gestatten, mit einem Mitangeklagten zu sprechen.“

„Mitangeklagt?“

„Natürlich. Selbst wenn Sie selbst den Fluch nicht gewirkt haben, so haben Sie doch Ihren Beitrag geleistet, indem Sie das Opfer fesselten.“

„Dann habe ich jetzt nichts mehr zu sagen.“

„Wie Sie wollen. Ihre Verhandlung findet in etwa drei Stunden vor dem Zaubergamot statt.“

Er schnipste und kurz darauf trat ein großer Zauberer ein. Es war einer der beiden, die Narzissa abgeholt hatten. Witherfork deutete auf Hermine und sagte: „Bringen Sie sie bis zur Verhandlung in eine Zelle.“

„Jawohl, Sir.“

Er packte Hermine, die sich los riss und ihn anfauchte: „Ich kann sehr wohl alleine gehen.“

„Na dann, nach Ihnen, Miss.“

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn auf sie gerichtet. Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes zu den Aufzügen, wobei sie die vielen Herumstehenden nicht beachtete. 


	18. Kapitel 18

Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich so schnell wieder in einer Zelle befinden würde, noch dazu in einer des Ministeriums. Und doch saß sie auf einer harten Steinbank in einem muffigen, dunklen Raum. Durch ein schmales, vergittertes Guckfenster in der Tür fiel ein wenig Licht herein und ab und zu konnte sie jemanden vorbei gehen sehen. Ihren Zauberstab hatte man ihr natürlich abgenommen. Das war doch alles total verrückt. Warum glaubte man ihr nicht? Und warum sagte Lucius nichts? Sie zog die Knie an und starrte auf die Tür. Die Minuten vergingen wie Stunden und Hermine war mit ihren Gedanken alleine.

Fest entschlossen, sich an jedes noch so winzige Details zu erinnern, das helfen könnte, dass man ihr glaubte, spulte sie wieder und wieder das Geschehen ab. Narzissa war hereingekommen und hatte geschrieen, Lucius gefoltert und entwaffnet. Nein, erst entwaffnet. Hermine war hinter der Geheimtür verborgen gewesen. Durfte sie das sagen? Die Muggel-Abteilung der Bibliothek war gut geschützt und versteckt, vermutlich sollte das auch so bleiben. Aber Hermine würde erklären müssen, wo sie sich aufgehalten hatte ohne entdeckt zu werden. Unsinn. Sie würde einfach die Wahrheit sagen. Das Geheimnis zu bewahren war nicht so viel wert, wie ihre Unschuld zu beweisen. Also nochmal. Sie war hinter der Geheimtür, Narzissa stürmt rein und schreit laut herum. Dann entwaffnet sie Lucius und ruft Crucio. Sie entwaffnet ihn… Das müsste doch auch die Zauberstabuntersuchung belegen! Sie will nochmal den Fluch aussprechen, doch Hermine geht dazwischen, schockt und fesselt sie. Was war dann? Hat sie selbst die Zauberstäbe geholt oder hat Lucius das gemacht? Daran kann sie sich nicht erinnern. Beedy wurde gerufen, um Ministeriumszauberer zu holen und Hermine ist hinunter in den Garten gegangen. Nein, sie hatte erst ein wenig geschnüffelt. Aber das musste nun wirklich niemand wissen. Wie lange hatte sie gebraucht, bevor sie durch den Park spazierte? Vielleicht zehn Minuten? Auf keinen Fall länger. Lucius war dann auf dem Balkon. War er schon dort, als sie hinaus kam? Das konnte sie nicht sagen.

Etwas anderes kam ihr in den Sinn. Was hatte dieser Witherfork gesagt? Drei Mal wurde der Folterfluch angewandt? Drei Mal. Das konnte überhaupt nicht sein. Narzissa hatte ihn einmal gesprochen und war dann nicht mehr dazu gekommen. Amando Witherfork. Sie hatte noch nie von diesem Zauberer gehört. Sie kannte natürlich nicht jeden, doch es wunderte sie sehr, noch nirgends über den Namen gestolpert zu sein. Nun, vielleicht war er ja muggelstämmig, das würde erklären, warum keiner seiner Vorfahren in den Büchern vor kam. Die ganze Sache stank zum Himmel, das würde sie dem Zaubergamot klar machen müssen. Sie kannte diese Zauberer, sie waren seit Jahren ihre Kollegen, waren mit ihr befreundet. Sie würden ihr sicher glauben.

Endlich kam jemand, um sie abzuholen. Sie wurde hinauf zum großen Gerichtssaal geführt, in dessen Mitte der gleiche Stuhl stand, auf dem schon so viele Zauberer und Hexen auf ihre Strafe gewartet hatten. Links davon stand ein weiterer, den man offenbar eigens für sie hergebracht hatte. Unsanft drückte man sie darauf und sogleich schlossen sich schwere Ketten um ihre Handgelenke und Knöchel. Das war doch lächerlich. Bevor sie protestieren konnte, sah sie, wie Lucius hereingeführt wurde. Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, vermutlich hatten sie es nicht bei einer einfachen Befragung belassen. Hermine spürte, wie Wut in ihr hoch kochte, doch sie hielt sich im Zaum. Zu ihrer Überraschung war kein einziger Zauberer des Gamots außer Witherfork selbst und einer Schreibkraft anwesend. Neben Witherfork saß Narzissa, sie trug ein eng anliegendes schwarzes Kleid, einen ebenso schwarzen Umhang und einen Schleier. Man könnte meinen, sie ginge auf eine Beerdigung.

„Es kommt zum Aufruf das Verfahren gegen Mr. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, wohnhaft Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, und Miss Hermine Jean Granger, wohnhaft Lowell Street 10, London. Es führt das Verhör: Amando Witherfork, Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Gerichtsschreiberin Miss Susan Bones.“

Hermine betrachtete die junge Frau, die neben Witherfork saß und emsig mit schrieb. Sie hätte sie kaum wiedererkannt, wenn sie nicht wüsste, wer sie war. Susan hob ihren Blick jedoch nicht vom Pergament, sondern wartete nervös darauf, dass sie etwas notieren musste.

„Anwesend ist weiterhin die Geschädigte Mrs. Narzissa Malfoy, geborene Black, Wohnort bei den Akten. Sie tritt hier als Nebenklägerin auf.“

Er nickte ihr zu und zog dann ein anderes Stück Pergament aus dem Stapel hervor, der vor ihm lag. Nach einem kurzen Räuspern fuhr er fort: „Dem Angeklagten Malfoy liegt zur Last, seine Ehefrau auf dem Anwesen der Familie drei Mal unter Verwendung des unverzeihlichen Cruciatus-Fluchs gefoltert zu haben. Der Angeklagten Granger liegt zur Last, die Geschädigte unter Anwendung von Angriffszaubern hinterlistig überfallen und dadurch dem Angeklagten Malfoy Hilfe zu seiner Tat geleistet zu haben. Mr. Malfoy, fangen wir mit Ihnen an. Was haben Sie zu der Anklage zu sagen? Bisher haben Sie geschwiegen.“

„Dabei bleibt es.“

„Du musst etwas sagen! So war es nicht, Lucius, sag es ihnen“, rief Hermine entsetzt.

„Schweigen Sie, Miss Granger. Sie bekommen gleich die Gelegenheit, selbst etwas dazu zu sagen. Mr. Malfoy, Ihnen ist bewusst, dass Sie durch die Untersuchung Ihres Zauberstabes praktisch überführt sind? Es wäre besser für uns alle, wenn Sie gleich die Wahrheit sagen. Das erspart uns kostbare Zeit.“

Lucius schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Warum verteidigte er sich nicht?

„Nun gut, wenn Sie dazu nichts zu sagen haben, dann vielleicht zu einem Vorfall, der sich vor ein paar Tagen ereignete. Dabei wurde bereits gegen Sie ermittelt, weil Sie einen unverzeihlichen Fluch, in dem Fall den Imperius-Fluch, eingesetzt haben. Wollen Sie sich dazu äußern?“

„Ich denke, dass dazu alles gesagt wurde. Ich habe es zugegeben, die Umstände erklärt und bin freigesprochen worden.“

„Das heißt, Sie geben zu, Miss Granger mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt zu haben?“

„Ja.“

„Stimmt es, dass Sie eine Beziehung mit Miss Granger führen?“

„Natürlich nicht. Sie ist ein Schlammblut.“

Hermine keuchte. Witherfork schien sich von dem Wort jedoch nicht beirren zu lassen und fuhr ungerührt fort.

„Mrs. Pattmore bringen Sie bitte die Zauberstäbe nach vorne?“

Eine dickliche Hexe mit aschblondem Haar und einer Brille trat aus dem Schatten heran und übergab Witherfork zwei Zauberstäbe. Er hielt einen kerzengeraden und schnörkellosen Stab aus rötlichem Mahagoni in die Höhe.

„Ist das Ihr Zauberstab, Mr. Malfoy?“

Er reagierte nicht. Witherfork wandte sich an Narzissa.

„Ist das der Zauberstab Ihres Mannes?“

„Ja, das ist er.“

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Malfoy. Wir haben diesen Stab ausführlich untersuchen lassen. Priori Incantatem hat ergeben, dass die letzten Zauber drei Cruciatus-Flüche waren. Gut, dann zu Ihnen Miss Granger. Wollen Sie sich zu der Sache äußern?“

Hermine nickte so heftig, dass die Ketten klirrten.

„Ja, ich möchte etwas sagen. Es war alles ganz…“

„Miss Granger, ich stelle Ihnen Fragen und Sie antworten darauf, ja? Man könnte meinen, Sie hätten noch nie eine Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot miterlebt.“

„Aber…“

Das war doch gar keine Verhandlung vor dem Gamot. Es war ja keiner da, außer ihnen.

„Haben Sie Mrs. Malfoy mit einem Schockzauber angegriffen?“

„Ja, aber…“

„Haben Sie Mrs. Malfoy gefesselt und geknebelt?“

„Ja, aber ich…“

„Haben Sie sich beim Eintreffen der Geschädigten versteckt gehalten?“

„Ich war verborgen, das stimmt, aber nicht wegen ihr.“

Witherfork ging gar nicht darauf ein.

„Stimmt es, dass Sie vor ein paar Tagen mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt wurden?“

„Ich habe dem zugestimmt, ja.“

„Sie haben dem freiwillig zugestimmt?“

„Nun, ich wusste nicht direkt, dass Lucius diesen Fluch auf mich anwenden würde, aber…“

„Nennen Sie Ihren Mitangeklagten schon lange beim Vornamen?“

„Ich… Was wollen Sie damit sagen?“

„Führen Sie eine Beziehung mit dem Mitangeklagten?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was mein Privatleben damit zu tun hat.“

Witherfork schnaubte höhnisch: „Wirklich nicht? Sie haben den Ruf, eine der intelligentesten Hexen zu sein, die wir hier in England haben. Dafür stellen Sie sich aber ganz schön dumm, Miss Granger.“

Hermine wurde es nun langsam zu bunt. Dieser Mann wollte sie verurteilen. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er, dass sie schuldig waren.

„Es war genau umgekehrt!“, rief sie deswegen. Sie deutete auf Narzissa: „Sie kam hereingestürmt und hat Lucius entwaffnet, dann hat sie ihn gefoltert, als sie ein zweites Mal angreifen wollte, bin ich eingeschritten und habe sie mit einem Schockzauber belegt. Wir haben sie nicht…“

„Schweigen Sie! Ich dulde keine Disziplinlosigkeit in meinem Gerichtssaal!“, sagte Amando Witherfork mit magisch verstärkter Stimme, die in ihren Ohren widerhallte, „Es gibt keinerlei Beweise für Ihre Geschichte. Sie wurden hier überführt und werden für Ihre Taten büßen!“

„Nein!“

Witherfork zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und justierte sein Monokel.

„Wie bitte, Mr. Malfoy?“

„Sie wissen genau, dass das Mädchen nichts damit zu tun hat.“

Das Mädchen? War er jetzt verrückt geworden?

„Was sagst du da, hör auf damit!“

„Miss Granger, ich habe Sie nun mehrfach vorgewarnt. Es reicht jetzt.“

Hermine wollte protestieren, doch kein Ton kam aus ihrem Mund.

„Fahren Sie fort, Mr. Malfoy.“

„Es stimmt, ich habe Narzissa angegriffen und sie gefoltert. Ich wollte sie quälen, wie sie mich die letzten Jahre meines Lebens gequält hat. Ich wollte ein neues Leben ohne sie beginnen. Miss Granger stand noch unter einem Resteinfluss des Imperius-Fluchs, ich habe die Wirkung durch verschiedene Substanzen wieder erstarken lassen, außerdem ist sie mir hoffnungslos verfallen. Sie glaubt mir jedes Wort und ihr Geist lässt sich leicht von mir beeinflussen. Ich habe ihr diese Geschichte, die sie heute erzählt hat, eingepflanzt, um mich zu schützen. Das hat ja leider nicht geklappt. Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, sie jetzt noch weiter mit hinein zu ziehen.“

Das war doch nicht wahr. Warum sagte er das. Hermine verzweifelte. Sie schüttelte nur immer wieder fassungslos den Kopf und starrte Lucius an, während er sprach.

„Das heißt, Sie haben den Angriff ohne die Hilfe von Miss Granger ausgeführt?“

„Ja, das ist korrekt.“

Aber ihr Zauberstab! Warum untersuchte niemand ihren Zauberstab. Dann wäre doch zumindest bewiesen, dass sie sich nicht eingebildet hatte, Stupor und Incarcerus gesprochen zu haben.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das Sie hinzufügen wollen?“

„Ich denke, jemand sollte sich Miss Granger vornehmen und ihren Kopf wieder in Ordnung bringen. Sie hat offensichtlich einen Knacks davon getragen und glaubt, wir wären irgendwie romantisch verbunden. Das ist natürlich lächerlich.“

„Miss Granger, Sie werden freigesprochen, allerdings wird Ihnen auferlegt, sich von Heilkundigen untersuchen und behandeln zu lassen, bis Sie wieder Herrin Ihrer Sinne sind“, er klatschte zweimal und Hermines Fesseln lösten sich, „Mr. Malfoy, Sie werden zu einem Kuss durch einen Dementor verurteilt. Das Urteil wird sofort vollstreckt.“

Der Zauberer, der sie hereingebracht hatte, packte sie unsanft am Arm und zerrte sie aus dem Saal. Sie versuchte zu rufen, doch noch immer drang kein Laut aus ihrer Kehle. Der Griff wurde härter, als sie sich wehrte und loszureißen versuchte.

„Kommen Sie einfach mit und machen Sie kein Drama draus.“

Das war verboten! Kingsley hatte diese Strafe abgeschafft! Das durfte nicht sein, das konnte nicht sein, das… Die Hand des Mannes hatte sich verwandelt. Es war keine Hand mehr, es war eine große Pranke mit gelblichen, gebogenen Krallen unter denen Blut vermischt mit dem Schmutz von Jahren klebte. Greyback grinste sie fies an und packte sie plötzlich an der Kehle. Er drückte zu und leckte sich über die Lippen. Hermine erwachte schweißgebadet. Sie riss die Augen auf, doch es war so dunkel, dass sie nichts sehen konnte. Sie lag in einem Bett, soviel war sicher, und neben ihr schnarchte jemand. Ein lautes Keuchen entwich ihr, als sie erkannte, wer es war.

„Wasn los, `Mine?“, nuschelte Ron schlaftrunken.

ENDE 


End file.
